As It Should Have Been
by Mythique
Summary: Braelyn Hawke thought she was done with Silvermoon City and the blood elves. Then she runs into Lor'themar Theron in Shattrath City and finds herself caught up in a dangerous game of politics and intrigue that threatens to drive Quel'Thalas into chaos. Driven into hiding, she must rely on the skills of the ones who love her in order to stay alive. AU.
1. A chance encounter

**AN - ** As many of you are aware, Braelyn Hawke has been appearing in AMCM74's Echo of the Lion's Roar. Her tale has made me want to write another Braelyn story. But, I do not want to write a sequel to Return to the Keep, and I do not wish to write another Braelyn and Rommath story. When I originally set out to write Watcher in the Keep, Braelyn was meant to fall in love with Lor'themar. I do not remember why I ended up going with Rommath, but I did. I've always kind of wondered what would have happened if I'd stuck with the plan, though. So this will be a Lor'themar/Brae tale. I am aware this might put some people off (how many people is Braelyn going to be with?), but I'm going to write it anyway.

_Disclaimer - I only own the plot and the OCs._

* * *

><p>Lor'themar Theron hated Shattrath. There was nothing beautiful about the city at all, not like his Silvermoon. The neutral stronghold was as broken as the rest of Outland, and its only redeeming qualities were the gleaming spires of the Scryer's Tier and the remarkable fortitude of the city inhabitants.<p>

He had come only because his people had decided it was time to reconnect more formally with those of their race who had chosen to follow Kael'thas to Outlands before coming to their senses when they realised what their Prince had succumbed to. That, and he was desperate to escape Quel'thalas for a while.

Lor'themar knew that he should have sent Rommath in his place, or at least brought the mage with him, but the Grand Magister was half the reason he wanted to leave Silvermoon so badly in the first place.

He sighed, picking up his mug and grimacing when he saw that it was empty. He slammed it down on the table and waved the barmaid over for some more Dwarven ale. He normally only drank wine, but he wanted to get drunk, and the national beverage of Ironforge seemed the quickest way to get there.

He wanted so badly to forget.

The barmaid brought the ale over, giving Lor'themar a flirtatious wink as she set the mug on the table. He ignored her, even though she was a perfect specimen of Sin'dorei beauty, and she walked off in a huff.

Lor'themar's taste in women ran towards the human these days.

He took a mouthful of ale in an attempt to ward off the onslaught of memories, but it failed. Just like everything else did. He muttered a curse in Thalassian as he thought of the one who was causing him so much pain, without even realising she effected him at all.

When Lor'themar first saw Braelyn Hawke, she was being led into the grand foyer by Halduron Brightwing. She was an absolute mess; hair and skin filthy, and her dress little more than a rag. The second time he laid eyes on her, she looked even worse. Yet on both those occasions, Lor'themar had seen a stubborn spark in her, a fire that intrigued him, and earned her his respect.

The third time he saw her, everything had changed. Lor'themar had been walking to Sunfury Spire when he caught sight of the human hunter walking around the market place with one of the priestesses. Her hair caught the light of the morning sun, and he couldn't tell if it was blonde or a light brown colour. He could see the ocean blue of her eyes as she stared in wonder at the city around her. She seemed captivated by Silvermoon, as he was entranced by her.

Lor'themar had regretted sending the young woman to work for Rommath, wishing he had sent her to his own home instead. But he had no justification for doing so. He had no need for an assistant the way the archmage did.

He had still thought about removing her from Rommath's care. Lor'themar was sure he could think of a reason, and, knowing the Grand Magister's attitude towards humans, he was sure his friend wouldn't complain. He had discarded the idea though; Braelyn had been through so much trauma on her way to his city, the last thing she needed was to have to deal with the attention of a man like him.

Besides, he had no idea what she though about blood elves, and doubted the viability of anything ever coming from his fancy. Cross-faction relationships rarely worked out.

So Lor'themar had waited for the perfect time to address her, but by the time it came around, King Varian had made an offer to repatriate Braelyn, and she had fallen in love with Rommath.

Her relationship with Rommath astounded Lor'themar at first. Rommath hated humans, yet he had stood in the foyer with his arms around Braelyn, holding on to her as if she were about to disappear, and there was doubting her love for the mage. It was evident in the way she looked at him, the way her eyes practically glowed with affection.

Lor'themar learned two things that day; one, he really needed to pay closer attention to what went on in his city, and, two, that he was not above feeling such a petty emotion as jealousy.

He was tempted to send the young woman back to Stormwind out of spite, and told them as much, though framing it in a much nicer way. But he couldn't do it. Rommath was a good friend, and Braelyn... he could not bring himself to upset her.

So Lor'themar gave Braelyn the choice, and he could see in the flashing of her beautiful eyes, what she would chose. He watched as she left hand in hand with Rommath, and had to swallow his ever-increasing bile.

And then Rommath sent her home, anyway.

Lor'themar had never felt so infuriated before, not even when Arthas was laying waste to his beloved homeland. Braelyn had looked furious, too, but had not given anyone a chance to speak to her before leaving with the Argent Crusaders.

Rommath never knew how many times he came close to death in the following weeks.

Lor'themar had dealt with Braelyn's departure the way he dealt with every other disappointment, by accepting it as just another price to pay for being Regent Lord. Leadership required sacrifice, especially when it came to matters of a more personal nature.

At first, dealing with the Alliance, the Kirin Tor, and Hellscream's insanity had kept him too busy to think about the pretty human hunter, but after the siege of Orgrimmar, so many of those distractions fell away with the onset of peace.

Now, every time he closed his eyes, he seemed to see her face, and every human woman with light hair and blue eyes seemed to be her. And his dreams...

The memory of her was driving him mad.

Halduron (gods know how he found about Lor'themar's feelings) suggested taking advantage of the peace to track down Braelyn's whereabouts, pointing out that Aethas was friends with both her and her mother. Lor'themar refused. Did he have any choice? He knew that Rommath still loved her. He wouldn't risk upsetting a friend, especially a friend who wielded so much power, magical and political.

Not for the first time, Lor'themar begrudged his position as Regent Lord and cursed Kael'thas' memory for inflicting it open him.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He closed his eye as he swallowed the last of his ale, practically throwing the mug onto the table. He called for more ale, suggesting that they just bring him the keg.

"Don't you think you've had enough, my lord?" a female voice asked, and Lor'themar froze.

That voice... it couldn't be, not all the way out here.

He opened his eye, tilting his head towards where the voice spoke from. "Light, you torment me even here, when I am like this?" he demanded, and the illusion in front of him gasped in surprise.

She went to speak again, but Lor'themar shushed her by reaching up to place his fingers on her lips. "Don't say anything, illusion. Just let me get drunk, and be miserable."

"I think you already are drunk, my lord," the hallucination said, with a concerned look in her eyes, and waved away the barmaid. "And why do you keep calling me an illusion?"

"Because you are obviously not real," Lor'themar replied, staring at her. He nodded his head to emphasise his point. "There is no way that the real Braelyn Hawke is here with me. She is in the Eastern Kingdoms, no doubt making a life for herself with a far more deserving man than me."

He let his eye drift close again, hoping that the illusion would fade, and he would be left alone in his misery.

"Lor'themar," the voice said, full of worry, "what has happened to you?"

"Light! Spare me this torture!" he moaned. "Why do you taunt me with an illusion of her?"

"Lor'themar... if I were an illusion, could I do this?" the voice asked, and then he jerked in shock as cold water was poured over his head. His eyes flew open to see his torment sitting an empty vase on the table, an apologetic look on its face.

_Not an illusion, _he thought, narrowing his eye at her. _She must be a desire demon cloaked in Braelyn's form. I can make use of that..._

Lor'themar reached out an grabbed the demon around the waist with both hands, dragging her onto his lap. He heard her gasp, and then try to get up, but he held firm.

"So, you must be a demon, then," he whispered softly in her ear before kissing the side of her head. "I will make use of you this night, and maybe, just maybe, I will finally be free of this torment."

Lor'themar chuckled as he felt a tremor rack the demon's body.

* * *

><p>Braelyn honestly didn't understand how she found herself in these situations. No, scratch that... she did. It was her parents' fault. Every now and again they got tired of whatever their daughter was doing with her life and interfered. The last time it happened, she ended up getting her heart broken in Silvermoon City by the Grand Magister himself.<p>

This time, she ended up in Outland, getting felt up by the drunken Regent Lord of the Sin'dorei, who was under the impression she was either an illusion or some sort of desire demon.

He must have drunk half the bar in order to have forgotten that there's no way the vindicators would allow a desire demon to run arround Shattrath seducing people.

Braelyn _had_ intended to spend the night reading in her room at the End of the World Inn, and had only come down to order some food and a bottle of wine. When she entered the bar, she had seen Lor'themar Theron sprawled out at one the tables, a plethora of ale mugs scattered across the table.

Braelyn was shocked to see him in such a state; when she had lived in Silvermoon, he had always been so formal and gentlemanly. Now he was well on the way to being drunk, and even the presence of his blood knight guard could not dissuade her from approaching him with concern, especially when she noticed he was unarmed and not wearing armor.

_How could his guard allow this? _she'd thought. _Even a half-decent rogue could shank him in this state._

So Braelyn had approached him to make sure he was okay, remembering the kindness and respect he had always shown her during her stay in his city. Only to find out that he thought she was an illusion and then a desire demon.

When he told her that she was tormenting him, she was shocked, and the thought that she was the reason for his current state almost broke her heart.

The Lor'themar had pulled her onto his lap and started to kiss her. She was so surprised she could do little but sit there in shock. She looked over to one of his blood knights, silently asking for assistance, but the woman looked away. _Damn loyal bastards._

She felt another shiver run down her spine as Lor'themar slipped his hand under her shirt. He certainly knew his way around the female form.

She pulled back as far as he would let her, and placed her hands on his chest. "Lor'themar, we can't do this," she said, trying to even out her breathing and her voice. His fingers tickled lightly across her stomach. She sucked in her breath sharply and he chuckled.

"Yes we can, little demon," he purred against her ear, then resumed the seductive assault on her neck.

_You certainly can! _a mischievous voice in the back of Braelyn's mind whispered. _Just think what fine revenge this would be against Rommath. Pay his betrayal back with one of your own._

Braelyn again tried to pull back, wishing there were other people in the bar besides the blood knights to call on. The staff were no use, they'd side with Lor'themar as he was higher ranked than she was.

She couldn't sleep with Lor'themar just to get back at Rommath. She wasn't that vindictive, and even if she were, the momentary satisfaction wouldn't be worth the regret later on.

Then again, a good one night stand might be what she needed to finally move on from her short-lived affair with Rommath. Wouldn't it be better for that night to be spent with someone she trusted and liked, and whom she knew respected her?

_I can't do that to Lor'themar. I can't use him like that._

Braelyn uttered a small cry when the blood elf's head kissed downwards. Soon, she felt him undoing the buttons of her shirt with his teeth. She wound her fingers in his white-blonde hair, pulling his head up.

"Lor'themar," she whispered, "we're in public. This has to stop, now."

Lor'themar smiled at her, and it was so seductive that her knees began to shake. It was a good thing she was already sitting down.

"We can always take this to my room," he said, his fingers once again trailing across her stomach.

Braelyn was _so _tempted to give into him, and this caused her to hesitate. He took advantage of her pause to run his hand up to her face, tracing her lower lip with his thumb.

"Braelyn, even though it's not really you," he said, and the look on his face was so tortured that she felt his pain right in her heart, "ease my suffering. Let me forget you. Please."

_Oh, Light have mercy on us! _Braelyn thought before she gave in and kissed him. Lor'themar's lips, soft but demanding, soon dominated her own. He picked her up, holding her tightly against his chest as he made his way to the privacy of his room. He practically threw her down on the bed, and then grinned at her with a look of triumph in his glowing green eye.

It was then Braelyn lost all rational thought.

* * *

><p>When Lor'themar woke up, he felt that deep-seated contentment that only came from having spent the night with someone. When he opened his eye, grimacing as the morning light hit him dead on, he found himself alone, and the other side of the bed was cool to the touch.<p>

_Did that barmaid actually manage to tempt me? I must have drunk more than I thought._

Lor'themar swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and as he did so, memories began assaulting his sluggish brain. He tensed when he remembered that the woman hadn't been the barmaid. His fingers flexed of their own accord as he remembered the feel of Braelyn sitting on his lap, the feel of her skin beneath his hands, the way her hair smelled as it draped across his face.

He groaned. It had all been a dream then, a product of his tormented mind. He buried his face in his hands, almost wishing he had accepted what the barmaid had been offering. A nameless one night stand would have been preferable to the dream memories he know had to deal with.

When Lor'themar had settled his thoughts, he raised his head. He caught sight of something small laying on the rug, glinting in the sunlight. Curious, he stood and then walked over to pick it up.

It was a woman's ring. A collection of small amethysts set in a band of gold filigree.

Lor'themar froze, still crouched on the floor. He recognized this ring. It belonged to Braelyn. He remembered her telling Rommath that it belonged to her grandmother and that she never took it off.

Lor'themar was so blindsided by the revelation that he had spent the night with Braelyn Hawke, _really _spent the night with her, that we was unable to move. When the shock wore off, he rushed around the room, dressing as fast as he could.

He threw the door open, shouting for one of his guards. "How long ago did Braelyn leave?" he demanded.

"About 30 minutes ago, my lord," the man replied.

_I have to move quickly! _Lor'themar thought. He knew that Braelyn would probably try to run rather than stay and address what had happened between them last night, and if she left the city, he'd lose her.

He'd be damned before he let her turn this into a simple one night stand.

"We head for the portal keepers," he told the guard as he strode down the hallway, slipping Braelyn's ring into a leather pouch attached to his belt. In his mind, he thought of all the things he wanted to say to her to convince her to stay with him. He was so preoccupied that he barely paid any attention to the people he passed on their way to the Terrace of Light.

The Alliance portal keeper was not going to answer his questions, and Lor'themar actually lost his temper, yelling at the woman until Lady Liadrin and Khadgar intervened.

He'd missed Braelyn by ten minutes.

* * *

><p>AN - normally I don't write more than one story at a time, but this idea hit me this morning and wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing. Don't worry, I will still be working on Light Among the Shadows. The next chapter for that should be posted tomorrow sometime. This story is not as planned out as my others, and will be shorter, I think.<p>

Next Chapter: Braelyn learns that every action has its consequences, and Lor'themar decides to track down his runaway lover.


	2. You did what?

Braelyn sighed as she realised she'd been standing with a plate in her hand for ten minutes. She finished setting the table for lunch, waiting for her cousin Odariah and Odariah's husband, Andorien Starbreeze, to arrive. Her two closest friends had just returned from a three month honeymoon in Darnassus and they had much to catch up.

She had good reason to be distracted. Since her night with Lor'themar, she hadn't been able to get him off her mind, and she was beginning to wonder if the terrible affliction that had been tormenting him that night had been passed on to her.

When Braelyn had woken up the next day to find herself nestled against Lor'themar's body, she hadn't regretted a thing. How could she regret such a beautiful night? She had stayed with him as long as she dared, memorizing the way his face looked as he slept, and the feel of his skin under her hands.

Then she had remembered one of his desperate pleas to her the night before, "Let me forget you", and she knew she could stay no longer. He obviously had not been looking to spend more than a night with her. She'd dressed quickly, and left, blushing at the hard looks she received from Lor'themar's blood knight guards. Whether they were angry she was leaving, or because she had slept with their Regent Lord to begin with, she couldn't say. All she knew was that she had to leave Shattrath before she gave in to temptation again and returned to his bed.

Better he think she was a dream, then be faced with the awkward reality.

Hopefully, their night together had cured Lor'themar of his torment as he had so desperately wanted, because Braelyn hated the thought of them both existing in such a distracted state.

"Come in!" she called out as she heard knocking on the front door. A few seconds later and she heard footsteps making their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, cousin!" Odariah called brightly, coming over to hug Braelyn. She was a taller, slightly darker version of her cousin. Her father, Jackson Hunt, was the twin brother of Braelyn's mother, Ellysan. "Oooh, is that some of Uncle Jasper's chicken pot pie?"

"It sure is," Braelyn replied, moving over to hug Andorien. "He remembers how much you love it, 'Riah. Don't worry, Andorien, he made a vegetarian version for you."

"I'm glad to hear it," the druid replied, manoeuvering his large form around the kitchen to take a seat at the table. He was a big man, and his presence alone was enough to stop most trouble before it got started. People tended to assume he was either a guardian or a feral druid, which Braelyn thought was hilarious as he was one of the kindest, most decent people she had ever met.

Andorien was their healer, the best they'd ever come across. He had saved their lives more times than any of them could remember.

Braelyn served lunch, and the next few hours were spent reminiscing about their adventures together, and their dear friend Bitsie, who'd been killed in Darkshore. As she got up to take the dirty dishes to the sink, she staggered slightly as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Braelyn, are you okay?" Andorien asked, helping her back into her seat.

"Oh, yes," Braelyn assured him, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "I'm just... "

"Tired?" Odariah suggested, a concerned look in her eyes. She shared a worried look with her husband. "We've noticed how exhausted you've been today."

"Braelyn, I ran into your father earilier today," Andorien said. "He told me that you've been ill every morning for the past week. What is wrong?"

"Morning sickness?" Odariah joked, trying to lighten the mood. "You pregnant, Brae?"

Braelyn rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, 'Riah! That's impossible," she scoffed. "It's probably just some bug I picked up on my last trip. To be pregnant, I would have had to have had sex recent... "

Braelyn left her sentence unfinished as a memory of her night with Lor'themar flashed through her mind. She gasped as she realised that pregnancy was a very real possibility. It was not as if she and Lor'themar had done anything to prevent it.

She could not answer her cousin when Odariah spoke to her, her hand drifting down to rest over her stomach. For the life of her, she couldn't tell whether she was happy or horrified by the thought of having a baby.

"I take that look of horrified realisation to mean that Andorien _should _cast a detect life spell?" Odariah said, torn between concern and amusement over Braelyn's obvious shock.

Braelyn nodded dumbly, unable to force a verbal response through her lips. She felt Andorien begin to cast the spell on her, and she closed her eyes as a feeling of breathlessness washed over her. The sensation passed, only to return again almost immediately. Andorien obviously wanted to double-check his results.

She kept her eyes shut as she heard Andorien and Odariah kneel by her side. She felt them take her hands, and she felt a rush of panic. She knew what they were going to say, and tried to delay the inevitable by refusing to look at them. If she just kept her eyes closed, she could deny the truth for as long as she wanted.

"Cousin... " Odariah said, squeezing her hand in gentle encouragement, but Braelyn just shook her head.

"Braelyn, open your eyes," Andorien commanded, his voice low, but full of authority. She couldn't ignore such a demand, so conceded defeat.

Andorien and Odariah were looking at her with eyes full of shock and curiosity.

"You're pregnant, Braelyn," Andorien told her. "About six weeks along."

_Oh, shit! _Braelyn thought, her hands gripping her cousin and Andorien painfully tight. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>It was a warm night in Silvermoon, and a gentle breeze played with Lor'themar's hair as he waited in his garden for Halduron Brightwing to arrive. His hand reached for the gold chain around his neck and he rubbed the gold and amethyst ring hanging from it. It had been six weeks, and although his torment had eased somewhat since his night with Braelyn Hawke, he still thought of her more often than he should.<p>

Lor'themar wanted her back in Silvermoon, but he wanted her to come to him. She had chosen to spend the night with him for a reason, and he had spent the past six weeks hoping that whatever that reason was, it was enough to calm the fear that had driven her to run from him. He hoped that she would contact him.

But she never did, and Lor'themar had decided to take matters into his own hands. He would find Braelyn, and do his best to convince her that her future lay with him.

"You wanted to see me, Lor?" Halduron asked as he sauntered into the garden with a smile on his face. The smile faded when he saw how grim his friend looked. "What's wrong?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you," Lor'themar said, tucking Braelyn's ring under his armor. "It is... personal, and I ask you to keep what I am about to tell you to yourself. Speak of it to no one, even Rommath."

Halduron frowned. "What is so private that you cannot involve Rommath?" he asked.

"Braelyn Hawke," Lor'themar replied.

"What about her?"

"When I was in Shattrath, I ran into her at the public tavern," Lor'themar said, and smiled as he remembered how she'd dumped a vase full of water on his head.

"You did?" Halduron asked, excited. "How is she? I've often wondered how she's doing, and how long her anger lasted."

"I... " Lor'themar began, then paused, not quite sure how to proceed.

"Yes?"

"I slept with her," Lor'themar said in a rush, watching as Halduron's excitement faded into shock.

"You did what?" a male voice growled, but it was not Halduron. Lor'themar and the Ranger General turned to the doorway to find Rommath staring at the Regent Lord with fury, the butler hovering behind him.

"What are you doing here, Rommath?" Lor'themar demanded. The Grand Magister was not someone he wanted to see right now, let alone discuss Braelyn with.

"I overheard your messenger asking Halduron to come to your house for a meeting," Rommath replied, his hands clenched into fists. "I thought you wanted us both here, and that I had simply missed my message."

Rommath moved further into the yard, his eyes fixed on Lor'themar and anger radiating from his body. "Tell me that you didn't force her, Lor'themar," he demanded. "Tell me you didn't hurt her."

"What kind of man do you think I am?" Lor'themar asked, outraged. "Do you honestly think I would stoop to that?"

"I don't know what to think," Rommath said, pacing around the yard. "You knew how much I still love Braelyn, and what she means to me, and yet you took her for yourself anyway?"

Lor'themar rubbed his temple. Rommath was one of his oldest and dearest friends, and he did not want to inflict pain on him, but he was tired of hiding the truth when in came to his feelings for Braelyn. Couldn't he be selfish, just this once? Or must he always sacrifice everything for the good of others?

"I love her, too, Rommath," he confessed softly, and the mage recoiled in shock. "I think I loved her from the moment I first saw her. Do you have any idea what it felt like to see her chose you, knowing how much you had wanted to kill her when she first came to Silvermoon? Do you know how much it hurt to see you throw her away?"

"Don't you dare, Lor'themar!" Rommath yelled. "Don't you dare bring that up! You know why I sent her away."

"I do know, Rommath," Lor'themar agreed, glaring at his friend. "You sent her away because you were a coward and a fool."

Rommath exploded with rage. Apparently forgetting he was one of the most powerful mages on Azeroth, he went after the Regent Lord with his bare hands. He landed a solid blow on Lor'themar's face, before Halduron managed to pull him away.

"Enough!" Halduron yelled, waving Lor'themar's agitated guards away. "Calm yourselves! We need to talk about this."

"Talking is the last thing I want to do right now," Rommath snarled, pushing forward in an attempt to get to Lor'themar.

Lor'themar narrowed his eyes. He knew his friend was hurting and angry, and was prepared to overlook the fact that Rommath had struck him. But he would not tolerate any further disrespect.

"Which is why you're going to go home and calm the hell down," Halduron ordered, pushing Rommath away from Lor'themar and towards the door. "Go home. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Rommath lingered, obviously not wanting to walk away. "Get him out of here!" snarled Lor'themar at his guards. They moved forward, but Rommath backed away with a growl. With a final glare at the Regent Lord, he turned and stalked off, slamming the door behind him.

"By the Light, Lor'themar! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Halduron demanded, he couldn't believe what he just witnessed. His anger faded when he saw a look of torment cross his friend's face. "Lor'themar?"

"I know how badly I've wronged Rommath," Lor'themar groaned. He rubbed his eyepatch in frustration. "But her memory was torturing me, Hal, and then she was in front of me, looking just as beautiful as I remembered... "

"Shit," the Ranger General swore, kicking the ground. "When I suggested you track her down, I was thinking you'd do things properly. Court her, give Rommath a chance to get used to the idea of you loving her."

"This is such a mess," Lor'themar whispered. "I didn't expect her to be there, Hal, but when I saw her, I couldn't let her go. And when she kissed me... " He threw his head back and let out a frustrated yell.

Halduron sighed. He didn't enjoy getting stuck in the middle of a feud between his friends. "Where is Braelyn now?"

"I don't know," Lor'themar replied. "She was gone when I woke up. I thought it was all dream at first. Then I found one of her rings on the floor. I tried to catch her at the portals, but I missed her by ten minutes. Ten damn minutes."

"You want me to help you find her, don't you?" Halduron asked, still in shock. He hadn't thought that Lor'themar would ever act on his feelings for the young human woman.

"Yes," Lor'themar said. "I need to speak with her, even if all she does is tell me to go away."

"We should speak with Aethas, then," Halduron suggested. "He's friends with both Braelyn and her parents. Maybe speak with Lorelai Sunblessed, too. She and Brae were friends, and they may have found a way to communicate with each other."

Halduron paused, looking at his friend with concern. "You're going to have to sort things out with Rommath," he said firmly. "Silvermoon needs the Grand Magister and Regent Lord working together in order to survive."

"I will try my best to rectify things," Lor'themar promised, and he meant it. "It will be up to Rommath to decide if he'll forgive me, however." He wondered if forgiveness was possible. Was he a fool for thinking that Rommath could ever accept the idea of Braelyn with another man?

"Is she worth it, Lor?" Halduron asked. As much as he liked Braelyn, he wasn't sure friendships should be ruined over her.

"Yes," Lor'themar replied, "she is worth everything I have."

There was nothing else to say.

* * *

><p>Denaria Daybreak frowned as she lurked in the shadows surrounding Lor'themar Theron's backyard. She had overheard everything that Quel'Thalas' leaders had said, and was very unhappy indeed.<p>

Denaria had seen Rommath stalking through the streets looking ready to commit murder, and had followed him. She had never gotten over her obsession with the Grand Magister, and was curious to see what had gotten him in such a snit.

Luckily for her, Denaria's best friend, Jessina, was a rogue, and had taught her how to use the shadows to her advantage. She had stood there, unseen by anyone, as Lor'themar Theron dropped his bombshell, and Rommath lost his temper.

Braelyn Hawke was not a name Denaria had wanted to hear again, and the thought of that human bitch returning to Silvermoon made her furious. Even if it was to be with Lor'themar and not Rommath. Her Rommath turned into such a fool when that hunter was around.

Denaria thought hard about how she could prevent Braelyn's return. She didn't want to resort to hiring an assassin, as that would just push Rommath over the edge. He'd never get over the human woman if she died young and violently.

No, the key to getting rid of her adversary lay with Lor'themar Theron. If the Regent Lord was willing to sacrifice a long-standing friendship for Braelyn, what else would he be willing to do for her?

A slow grin spread across Denaria's face as she remembered that there was one man in Silvermoon who would be delighted to hear of Lor'themar's predicament. Dyran Sunblight had been trying to unseat the Regent Lord for years. Perhaps Braelyn Hawke would prove to be just the tool he needed to get the job done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>yeah, it looks like this story is going to get most of my attention. I am still working on Aveline's tale, though. That will be finished.

Next Chapter: we meet Dyran Sunblight and discover his plans for Quel'Thalas, and Braelyn tells her parents about her impending arrival.


	3. Planning for the future

Dyran Sunblight stood on the balcony of his office and overlooked the streets of Silvermoon City. _His _city. As one of the most prominent members of Sin'dorei society and one of Quel'thalas' most powerful warriors, he had a large following, both common and noble. He had been content for many years to allow others to rule the city while he pulled strings in the background, but he had recently changed his mind.

The Regent Lord was wasting his time, and valuable resources, on continuing to support the Horde when the Sin'dorei should be cutting their losses and concentrating on expanding their own empire. Quel'thalas was strong once more, and should use that strength to capture some new territory. The Plaguelands were ripe for the picking now that Arthas Menethil was dead, and the Argent Crusade had begun to clean the land.

Dyran grimaced as he thought about the Regent Lord. Lor'themar Theron had been a thorn in his side since they were children, and was one of the few people to harbour doubts about the 'accident' that claimed the lives of Dyran's siblings. He was annoyingly resistant to bribery, and had too much popular and political support to be ousted from Sunfury Spire.

While that sort of integrity was what Quel'thalas needed during its rebirth after Arthas' rampage, it was now holding the city back. And getting in Dyran's way.

The sunlight glinted off Dyran's dark brown hair as he began to pace. Theron had to go, but he was reluctant to use assassination or stage a coup. Theron had the support of the magisters, the Blood Knights, the Farstriders, and most of the priesthood, which meant a coup would fail. Unless he also managed to topple Brightwing and Rommath, which was doubtful.

If an assassination attempt were successful, then it would be unlikely he'd be chosen as the new Regent Lord since Rommath and Brightwing were well aware of Theron's suspicions about him.

_There must be a way to get rid of him!_

A firm knock sounded on his office door, and Dyran headed back inside in time to see his butler escorting a female warlock into the room.

"Madam Denaria Daybreak, Sir," Arron said with a slight bow and then left, closing the door behind him.

Dyran gazed at the red-haired beauty before him and gave her his most charming smile. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madam," he said, kissing her hand as he guided her to a seat. "How may I help you?"

The warlock smiled at him. It was a very sly, secretive smile, and it told Dyran that this was his type of woman.

"Please, call me Denaria," she said, voice low and seductive. "And it's not how you can help me, but how _I _can help _you_."

"Oh?" Dyran said, "And how can you assist me?" He was curious now. His reputation as a hard bastard meant that people knew not to waste his time. Bad things tended to happen to those who did. This woman had to have something worth his while.

"Well," Denaria said, lips quirking into a playful smirk, "You've always had Silvermoon's best interests at heart, and I know you'd do whatever it takes to prevent leadership tensions from causing instability in our great nation."

"Leadership tensions?" Now _that _got his attention. "Are you telling me that the Triumvirate are no longer getting along?"

"I'm afraid so," Denaria said, with a pretty pout. "It seems the Grand Magister and Regent Lord have had a most severe falling out. They even resorted to fisticuffs! The poor Ranger General was caught in the middle, though even he seemed upset at Lord Theron."

A slow grin spread across Dyran's face as malicious glee warmed the depths of his heart. This woman had answered his prayers in the best way possible.

"This is troubling news indeed," he said, not bothering to hide his delight. "Something must done before this conflict causes civil unrest."

Dyran stood up, already planning how to exploit this opportunity. He walked over and took Denaria's hand, giving it a lingering kiss. "I must commend you for bringing me this information, Madam Daybreak," he said. "It pleases me to see that others are so civic-minded."

Denaria grinned. "Always happy to be of service, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Braelyn?" Andorien asked, feeling for Braelyn's pulse.<p>

"I... Yes, I'm okay," Braelyn replied softly. "I'm just in shock, I think."

"You and me both, cousin!" Odariah exclaimed. "I didn't even realise you were seeing anyone! Is it someone we know? Please, don't tell me you got back together with Jack."

"Dearest!" Andorien said, giving his wife a warning glance. Odariah looked towards Braelyn, seeing the unhappy grimace on her face.

"It's not Jack," Braelyn said. "The father is a good man, a decent man. I ran into him during my visit to Shattrath City." She leaned forward to rest her head in her arms. "It was meant to be a one night stand. No strings, no consequences."

"Oh, cousin," Odariah said, rubbing Braelyn's back.

"Will this man stand by you?" Andorien asked. "Will he do the right thing?"

"He will," Braelyn said, not doubting it for a second. "If I tell him."

"If you tell him?" Andorien stared down at her. "Braelyn, you must tell him! Would you deny him his own child, and your child a father?"

"I want to!" Braelyn said, staring up at the druid. "But, Andorien, it's not that simple."

"Why not?" he replied. "It would be awkward, I gather, but it shouldn't be hard."

Braelyn just sighed, wanting to tell them about Lor'themar, but not sure if she should. Odariah crouched by her.

"Tell us who he is, Braelyn," the priest said softly. "We will not judge you, you know that. We'll support you, no matter what."

Braelyn lifted her head. She stared at her friends, and seeing them smiling at her in encouragement gave her the strength to tell them the truth.

"It's Lor'themar Theron," she said, chewing on her lip as she waited for their response. Her friends stared at her in silence for a minute, then...

"Lor'themar Theron?!" Andorien all but bellowed. "The Regent Lord of Quel'thalas?"

"Are you freaking out of your mind?!" Odariah shrieked.

Braelyn stared at them, then stood in a huff. "Why don't you yell a bit louder? That way I won't have to tell my parents." She attempted to storm off, but Andorien grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Braelyn," he said, "but that was quite a shock."

"Tell me about it," she replied as Odariah embraced them both. "Now do you understand why I'm hesitant to tell him? I'm not even sure how I can. It's not like I can just waltz back into Silvermoon."

"Cousin, this is dangerous," Odariah muttered. "If people here find out, it will cause a lot of trouble. Are you certain you want to go through with the pregnancy?"

"Yes," Braelyn said firmly. "It's the one thing I'm sure about."

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Andorien asked, creating a new lot of worries for Braelyn. She thought about it, then shook her head.

"I can't tell them the truth about the father," she said. She broke free from Andorien's embrace and sat back down at the table. "Dad would probably run to King Varian and insist he make Lor'themar marry me or something, and I don't want the Alliance finding out about this. Not with Lady Proudmoore acting the way she is now. She'd cause an incident, or have me strung up for treason."

"I don't think the other leaders would be too happy, either," Odariah said, joining Braelyn at the table. "And the Horde aren't likely to be too impressed."

Braelyn shuddered as she thought of someone like Sylvanas Windrunner finding out about the baby. She seemed to have a bit of an obsession with Lor'themar if the rumours about what happened during the Siege of Orgrimmar were true.

"I won't be able to hide that the baby is a half-elf," Braelyn finally said. "So I'm going to have to come clean about being with a blood elf. I just won't tell them which one."

"Braelyn, Uncle Jasper will go crazy at the thought of you sleeping with someone you don't know," Odariah warned, a frown on her face.

"I know, 'Riah," Braelyn replied, a tear sliding down her cheek. "But he will have a worse reaction if I tell him it's Lor'themar's child."

"Do you want us to stay with you when you tell them?" Andorien asked.

"No," Braelyn replied with a shake of her head. "I think it would be better if I told them by myself."

_The less people exposed to their wrath, the better._

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in Sunfury Spire was tense, and it was evident to everyone in the building that something had happened between the Regent Lord and the Grand Magister. Halduron tolerated it for a day before threatening to round-up every animal in Quel'thalas and sic them on his friends.<p>

Lor'themar waited until the end of the day before speaking with Rommath at the Grand Magister's house. He took Halduron with him. Just in case.

"I'm not asking for your approval, Rommath," Lor'themar said, watching the mage carefully as he paced around the library. "But I do want you to accept what has happened, and that I do genuinely love Braelyn."

"Do you really love her, though?" Rommath said, mouth twisting into a pained grimace. "Or do you just tell yourself that to justify taking advantage of her?"

Lor'themar felt the anger swell inside him, but swallowed it down. He would not be goaded into another fight. "You ended things with her," he said, voice calm and even. "Do you seek to deny her the right to find another life partner?"

Rommath's agitation seemed to increase, and his eyes were intense as they stared at him, but Lor'themar did not look away or back down. Halduron was right, they needed to sort things out, or Silvermoon would suffer.

"When I told her she would be safer back in Stormwind," Rommath bit out, "I knew that she would eventually find love with another. But I was hoping it would be a human man who won her heart. A man whose love wouldn't get her killed."

"I can keep her safe, Rommath," Lor'themar promised. "You know I can. I am the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas, who would dare lay a hand on my lady?"

"Such naïvety," Rommath sneered. "Who was it that called me a fool for loving her? Who said that cross faction romances rarely worked out?"

Lor'themar had no response for that, and he heard Halduron heave a frustrated sigh in the background.

"What about what Braelyn wants?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Braelyn _chose_ to be with me that night, no matter what you think," Lor'themar pointed out for what felt like the hundredth time.

"She also chose to leave you without a backward's glance," Rommath said, eyes narrowing with spite.

"And I aim to find out why," Lor'themar replied. He could feel Rommath's agitation wearing on him, and realised things needed to be resolved soon, or it would only get worse. "If there is any chance she wants to be me with long-term, I intend to grab it with both hands." He paused, hating the look of pain that crossed Rommath's face. "If Braelyn choses me, will you accept it?"

For a moment, Rommath looked wild with grief. Then he slammed his hands down on his desk and bowed his head. "I love her," he said, pain bleeding into every word he uttered, "which means that I want her to be happy. If she loves you, I will accept that, and wish her well." The Grand Magister turned his turbulent eyes to stare directly at Lor'themar. "Just do not ask me to be happy for _you_, Lor'themar."

"Are you going to be able to work with me?" Lor'themar asked. "Our people need stability, now more than ever."

"Yes." Rommath's reply was short and to the point. He paused, then added. "I am not petty enough to make our people suffer because we had a disagreement over a woman."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Halduron exclaimed. He grabbed Lor'themar's hand and dragged him towards the door. "Now let's leave Rommath to his brooding."

Lor'themar gave Rommath one last look before he left, hoping that one day their friendship would be renewed. He had a feeling, though, that only Braelyn could bring about that miracle.

* * *

><p>"Who's the father?" Jasper Hawke demanded, hand reaching for his sword.<p>

Braelyn sighed. It had taken three days for her to work up the courage to tell her parents about the baby, and they reacted just as she had expected.

"His name was Quillien," she lied. "A blood elf priest."

"Another blood elf?" Jasper grabbed his greying beard and began pulling on it. "What is he? Scryer? Argent Crusade?"

"I don't know, Dad," Braelyn replied, placing a hand on her stomach to remind herself to keep calm. "He was in casual clothes, and wasn't wearing a tabard."

"But... but... how can I hunt him down and make him marry you if I don't know where to find him?"

"I guess you can't, Dad," Braelyn said. She smiled at her father sadly. "Can't you just be happy for me? You're going to be a grandfather."

"I am happy, darling, I am," Jasper said, bending down to ruffle her hair, "and your mum and I will support you every step of the way. But he needs to take responsibility for his actions, and your babe has a right to know his or her dad."

Braelyn winced. She agreed with her dad on that point, but had started to worry about what Lor'themar's reaction would be if found out. She didn't want her son or daughter tracking Lor'themar down if he were just going to deny paternity or something.

"Braelyn Maree Hawke," her mother said, finally breaking her silence. Braelyn looked at the mage, and shrunk down in her seat. "I have spent the past twenty-five years raising you. I know when you are lying. Tell me the truth. Who is my grandchild's father? Is it Rommath?"

Braelyn blinked. She hadn't even considered that her parents would think it was him.

"We won't judge you if he is, sweetie," her mother continued, her face softening a little. "We know how much you loved him."

"It's definitely _not _Rommath," Braelyn said, though she was tempted to say he was. Her parents were still so mad at him for breaking her heart that they would never force her to marry him, even if he was the father of her child.

"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad," she added with a remorseful smile, "but I'm not telling you who he is."

Ellysan and Jasper looked at each other and sighed. Braelyn knew they were silently cursing her stubbornness.

"You know a lot people around here will judge you, Braelyn," her mother said. "Not just for being unmarried, but for having a half-elf child. It might not be so bad if we can pass him or her off as a half-high-or-night elf, but we might not be able to, and I don't like the idea of denying my grandchild part of their culture."

"Neither do I, Mum," Braelyn said, kissing her mother's cheek, "but I will do whatever it takes to keep my baby safe. Including setting Bitey on half the town."

Jasper let out a light chuckle and helped his daughter to her feet. "We'll keep you both safe, darling," he promised.

"Go to bed, Braelyn," her mother added with a smile. "You'll need all the sleep you can get in the months ahead."

As Braelyn got into bed, she thanked the Light that her parents had calmed down, and were willing to let her keep her secret. Their support meant everything to her, and she knew she'd need it if she were to survive as the single mother of a mixed race child. Attitudes were changing, especially in the big cities, but there were still a lot of bigots out there, especially when it came to the Horde races.

Braelyn was exhausted, but sleep still eluded her. She was suddenly aware of an almost painful longing for Lor'themar. Her hand rested on her stomach, and she wished that he were there to share in this part of her life.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have been so quick to walk away._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>I love Braelyn's parents. They are some of my favourite creations.

Next Chapter: Dyran starts to plot Lor'themar's downfall, while Braelyn and her parents find more things to worry about.


	4. Fear

Dyran Sunblight spent several days collecting all the information he could get his hands on about Braelyn Hawke, the human woman who had somehow managed to capture the hearts of both the Regent Lord and Grand Magister. He had only ever seen the girl once, having been out of the city during most of her stay in Silvermoon.

He recalled very little about her. Dyran remembered that she was a rather dainty little thing, average height, slender frame, with a river of pale coloured hair. Perhaps it was her slight stature that won Rommath and Lor'themar over, triggering their protective instincts. She certainly looked like she'd needed a strong knight to watch over her.

Dyran had thought she looked like a misplaced housewife, though rumour had it she was a skilled hunter. His butler and his messenger boy both seemed fascinated with the human, but in his opinion, she was nothing compared to the loveliness that was Denaria Daybreak.

He learned that she was the daughter of Jasper and Ellysan Hawke, but unlike her famous war hero parents, had chosen a life of adventure over service to the Alliance. Until a death knight had dragged her into Silvermoon and sold her to Halduron Brightwing.

The rest of Braelyn Hawke's tale was well known.

Dyran had decided to verify Denaria's claim that Rommath and Lor'themar had a physical confrontation over the human. As charmed as he was by the warlock, he was no fool. He'd had pretty women try to lure him into traps before. So he headed over to Sunfury Spire to have a look at the golden trio.

The atmosphere is the grand foyer was tense, and it was clear that Halduron was keeping the peace between Lor'themar and Rommath. Despite that, the Regent Lord and Grand Magister were continuing to work together effectively.

Dyran knew that swaying the Grand Magister to his side would be a huge win. The mage had the support of the magisters, and Dyran was sure that the Sunreavers would also follow him. Rommath's fanatical devotion to the wellbeing of the Sin'dorei race meant that he had earned the loyalty of the common people as well.

There were two issues that Dyran needed to address. The first was that Rommath had never been fond of him, sharing in Lor'themar's dislike and distrust of him. The second was that Rommath seemed prepared to put aside his conflict with Lor'themar over the human girl in order to maintain stable government. If Dyran approached Rommath now, there was a good chance the Grand Magister would simply report the conversation to the Regent Lord, thereby handing Lor'themar the ammunition he needed to finally have Dyran dealt with.

The only way for Dyran to get around these problems was to inflame the tensions between the two men to such a degree that working together became untenable and Rommath was driven to overlook his antipathy towards Dyran. But how to do it? Could the mens' feelings for the human still be used against them?

He pondered his dilemma as he watched Rommath sneer at Lor'themar, Halduron uttering a sharp rebuke. Struck by a sudden burst of inspiration, Dyran headed out onto the street to find out what the people thought about Braelyn Hawke.

If enough people hated the thought of the woman returning to Silvermoon, he could bypass Rommath and Halduron altogether. He could simply sow dissent among the citizenry by letting his employees spread word about the Regent Lord's dalliance with Braelyn. Dyran could then step forward with a few criticisms of how Lor'themar was handling the situation, mention a few of the Regent Lord's past failures, and present himself as a viable alternative for the regency.

Once Dyran was appointed Regent Lord, he would waste no time crowning himself king and leading the Sin'dorei into a glorious future.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the citizens of Silvermoon remembered Braelyn Hawke with much affection. They seemed to believe that her presence in the city could have helped secure peace with the Alliance, or at least staved off aggression from the Kirin Tor.

Personally, Dyran thought the Alliance were more likely to try to hang her for a traitor, but there was no denying that if the people liked her then, they'd react positively to the idea of her making a return at the side of their Regent Lord.

But Dyran was not to be discouraged. Not everyone had welcomed her presence, and every body counted when it came to staging a coup. He also realised that the human's popularity in Silvermoon could even be used against the Regent Lord. Perhaps if Dyran were to kill the human...

Yes. He'd kill her, frame Lor'themar, and make sure Rommath knew who to blame. The violent death of his little love at the Regent Lord's hand should be enough to destroy the Grand Magister's trust in the Regent Lord. Even Halduron would not be able to abide it, not when such an act would also provoke the Alliance.

If he got really lucky, Rommath might be so enraged that he killed Lor'themar.

Dyran smiled, content now that he had settled on a course of action. The first item on his agenda? Find Braelyn Hawke.

* * *

><p>Braelyn was only three months pregnant, and she was already going crazy. The exhaustion was bad enough, but her father's endless worrying was much worse. While her mother realised that Braelyn hadn't turned into a cripple over night, Jasper Hawke had decided that it was too dangerous for her to the leave the grounds of their estate. He was determined that no one know about his daughter's pregnancy until he had done all that he could to 'save her reputation'.<p>

Braelyn loved her dad, but sometimes she wanted to hit him with a brick.

Being housebound did not sit well with the hunter, so she spent as much time as she could walking their grounds, or tending to the garden, stopping to rest when exhaustion threatened to take her over. Odariah and Andorien often joined her, bringing her tasty treats, potions to help with the nausea, and new books from Stormwind Library.

Most of the time, though, it was just her and her pets. All of them seemed to have picked up on the change in her circumstances, and were extra protective of her. Braelyn was very grateful for this, as she was well aware of the risks she and her child faced, now and into the future.

There were several half-elf children in Goldshire, but they were all the result of unions with night elves, and they all faced some level of discrimination from the more ignorant members of the community. It pained Braelyn to think of her own child facing such hatred, especially knowing that her baby, as half blood elf, would cop it worse.

Braelyn knew her father feared that she and her baby would be killed by racist villagers, and had no idea how to calm those fears, although she tried her best to do so. Her mother shared those fears, but Ellysan Hawke was a practical woman. Instead of worrying uselessly, she went on the offensive. She made frequent trips into town to practice her skills on the training dummies outside the inn, and to participate in duels. Whatever it took to remind the townsfolk that the Hawkes were not people to mess with.

But there were fears that Braelyn could not share with her parents. She alone knew that the people of Silvermoon could also be a problem, especially those who wielded political power. If she was pregnant by a Crusader, a Scryer, or even just a random soldier, they probably wouldn't care, but Lor'themar Theron was no ordinary man. He was their leader, practically their king, and Braelyn's baby was also _his _heir.

Braelyn couldn't be certain that there weren't people in Quel'thalas prepared to kill her child in order to avoid having a half human take the Regency one day.

She sighed as she saw how low the sun was in the sky. It was time to head back inside. "Come on, Bitey," she said softly, "round up the others and let's go." She smiled as the lynx began running around, growling at Denaria to get out of the pumpkin patch, and howling at Violet.

Braelyn made her way into the house, not realising that she'd been cold until she was bathed in the kitchen's warmth. She heard her parents' voices coming from the study, so walked towards them to let them know she was home.

"Braelyn is not going to agree to this," she heard her mother say, "and I'm not sure if I am, either."

Braelyn groaned quietly. What was her father up to now?

"If I have to drag her down the aisle I will," Jasper replied. "I won't stand by and let her ruin her reputation and make things worse for her baby. I just can't do it."

Braelyn gasped, pressing a hand to her heart. Surely her father hadn't found out Lor'themar?

"Who is this Rumian Silverdawn, anyway?" Ellysan asked. "I won't have you marrying our girl off to just anyone."

Braelyn was half relieved that her secret was safe, and half infuriated by the idea of her father arranging a marriage for her. She was not going to marry a complete stranger just to avoid a scandal.

"He's a paladin with the Argent Crusade, stationed at Light's Hope Chapel," Jasper said. "He's a high elf, so unless the baby comes out with glowing green eyes he'll be able to pass as the father."

"And he's okay with marrying a woman pregnant with another man's child?" Ellysan asked, and Braelyn wondered the same thing.

"He wants a family," Jasper replied. "Don't worry, love. Rum is a good man. He'll take good care of our girl and the baby. He even said he's prepared to move to Goldshire after the wedding if it would make Braelyn happy."

_What would make me happy is you accepting the way I'm handling things, _Braelyn thought, hands balling into fists. She knew her parents were just worried about her, and that they were trying to keep her safe, but... an arranged marriage? That was crazy!

"I won't help you force her into anything, Jasper," Ellysan said, "but I guess it won't hurt to meet the man. When is he arriving?"

"He said he'll be here late tomorrow afternoon."

Braelyn had heard enough. She headed for her bedroom, shutting the door and allowing tears to cascade down her cheeks. She knew what would happen tomorrow when this friend of her father's arrived. As stubborn as she was, when her parents really wanted her to do something, she could never hold out for very long. If her mother ended up liking Rumian Silverdawn, Braelyn was as good as married.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't let her child grow up thinking another man was their father. Even if it was too dangerous to let Lor'themar know about his child, his child would always know him as his dad.

Braelyn had only one option. She had to run.

* * *

><p>Lor'themar stared across at the map of Azeroth pinned to the wall of his office. Finding Braelyn was a process of elimination. Tick off the places where she isn't, in order to find the place where she is.<p>

The first places he sent his scouts were the neutral areas and areas where people's' movements were closely monitored; Halfhill, Tanaris, Wintersping, Outlands, Un'Goro Crater, Silithus. No signs of her there, or of the friends Braelyn had mentioned to Lorelai and Aethas.

It was a slow and expensive process, and it frustrated Lor'themar immensely. Making him even more on edge was the knowledge that there were so many places he _couldn't _search. What if she were living in Stormwind now, or Ironforge? Or, gods forbid, Dalaran? He'd never see her again.

"Lord Theron?"

"Yes, Aethas?" he replied, turning to where the Archmage stood in the door way. The Sunreaver was proving to be an invaluable source of information for Lor'themar.

"One of your scouts just returned from Hearthglen," Aethas said. Seeing Lor'themar's hopeful expression, he shook his head. "Braelyn is not in the Plaguelands, but... "

"What?" Lor'themar asked, not liking the archmage's troubled stare.

"The spy overheard someone talking about Braelyn," Aethas said. "It seems as if her father is attempting to arrange a marriage for her with one of the Crusade's paladins."

"I will not allow it!" Lor'themar shouted, glaring at Aethas. "I will not let them treat her like that."

"My lord," Aethas said, cautiously. "I know you believe that she is out adventuring, but this arranged marriage business makes me think she is back in Goldshire with her family. It will not be easy for us to get spies into territory so close to Stormwind, but I may be able to get information directly from Braelyn's mother, Ellysan."

"Do it," Lor'themar ordered him, not caring that the archmage risked losing an important friendship. "Do whatever it takes to find Braelyn."

* * *

><p>"Odariah!" Braelyn called softly as she tapped on her cousin's front door. "Odariah! Open up!"<p>

It was midnight, and Braelyn had to climb out her bedroom window in order to escape without waking her parents or alerting her pets. It broke her heart to have to leave them behind, but she couldn't stay if it meant being pushed into an arranged marriage, and her pets made it easier to track her down.

"Gods damn you, woman!" Odariah snarled as she ripped the door open. "It is stupid o'clock in the morning. You're lucky Andorien's such a heavy sleeper, or else I'd sic him on you in bear form."

"Sorry, 'Riah," Braelyn said, unable to hide a smile at her cousin's dishevelled appearance. "I need to borrow your hippogriff."

"What?" Odariah asked, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. "Why?"

Braelyn watched as Odariah looked her over, taking in the traveling outfit and numerous backpacks. "By the Light! Did Uncle Jasper and Aunt Ellysan throw you out?" the priest demanded.

"Of course not," Braelyn reassured her. "I'm throwing myself out. It turns out that Dad has arranged a marriage for me."

"What?!"

"Yeah, to some high elf pally he knows in Light's Hope," Braelyn said. "I can't do that, Odariah. I won't."

"Of course you can't," Odariah said, looking concerned. "But what are you going to do? You can't go out adventuring in your condition."

"I'm not," Braelyn told her. "Just after I got back from Silvermoon, I went to Pandaria for a while, remember?"

"Yeah," Odariah replied. "I wanted to go to but got roped into helping out at Northshire Abbey."

"Well, while I was there I made friends with a farmer in a place called Halfhill," Braelyn said. "I helped Yoon out on his farm, and he practically gave it to me."

"And this is where you're going?"

"Yes. It's neutral town, which means that the locals aren't going to care if my baby is half blood elf. It has everything I'll need to get through my pregnancy, and it's a major travel route, so I'll have access to all the latest gossip. If I'm ever in any danger, I can get out of there quickly, and once the little one arrives, it will be easy for you guys to visit," Braelyn explained in a rush. She was anxious to get going.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Uncle Jasper will just come fetch you home again to marry that pally."

"Only if he finds me before I give birth," Braelyn said. "Once my baby's born, it won't matter."

"Are you asking me to keep your location secret?" Odariah asked with surprise. "Cousin, I'm the worst secret keeper in the world!"

"Let me put it this way, 'Riah," Braelyn said, voice thunderous. "If I hear so much as a whisper that my parents have found me, I will run again, and _none of you _will ever see me again."

Braelyn hated being so harsh, but she was not in the mood to think rationally or be concerned with her cousin's feelings. She just needed to get away. To find a safe place for her and her child, so that she could figure out what to do about Lor'themar.

"Okay, all right!" Odariah said hastily. "I won't say a word. Just promise you'll stay in touch with me."

"I promise," Braelyn said, smiling, and reaching out to squeeze Odariah's hands. "I'll write to you every week."

"Then, come on. Let's get you on that hippogriff," Odariah said, leading Braelyn around to her small stable. "Just be carefull. I worry about you."

_I worry about me, too, _Braelyn thought a few minutes later as she took off into the night sky.

She wrapped her cloak around her tightly and leaned forward in the saddle. It wasn't long before she saw the lights of Stormwind on the horizon. She urged her mount to move faster, guiding him towards the direction of the portal to Jade Forest.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>Odariah the secret keeper. Oh dear.

Review response: Charra, most of the issues you raised I already thought about. And you a have a point, to a certain extent. But if I'm happy writing, and people are happy reading, then I am not going to be too fussed about possible 'redundancy'. The Agents of Light will be getting their own tale in the new year but it will take me a while to flesh everything out. I am not sure whether to make it a series of one-shots, or a multi-chapter story with a unifying plot.

Next chapter: Odariah struggles with the pressure of keeping Braelyn's secret, especially since even Andorien thinks Braelyn needs to come home. The stress causes her to do something that has a huge effect on Braelyn's future.


	5. Under pressure

Braelyn smiled as Gina Mudclaw set her box of produce on the kitchen bench. "Thanks for your help, Gina," she said. "You're a life saver."

"No worries," Gina replied. "We can't have you carting about heavy boxes in your condition."

Braelyn laughed, placing a hand on her rounded belly. There was definitely no hiding her pregnancy now. "Do you have time for a cup of tea?"

"I'm afraid not," Gina said with a sad shake of the head. "Yoon and I have a Tiller's meeting to prepare. But Tina said she'd be stopping by to visit later this afternoon. She has some fish for you."

Braelyn's eyes lit up. Ever since she'd arrived in Halfhill two and a half months ago she'd had almost daily cravings for deep-fried golden carp with chocolate sauce. "I look forward to that!" she said, and Gina laughed.

"I will see you later, Braelyn," the pandaren said, giving her a gentle hug. "Be well."

"Enjoy your meeting," Braelyn replied with a small smirk, waving as her friend left. She sighed as she looked around her new home. It was a small house, but cosy rather than cramped. There was plenty of room for her and the baby, and a nice enclosed yard for him or her to play in when they got older.

_That's if you're still here then,_ she thought, then bit her lip. She loved Halfhill. Not as much as Goldshire or Silvermoon, but enough to be happy living in the small town. The locals were so friendly and caring. They'd pretty much adopted Braelyn as one of their own, and were very excited about the baby. They never pushed her about the past, never hassled her to tell them about baby's father, just gave her all the support she needed.

Lor'themar... Braelyn wondered what he'd think if he knew. Many times during the past months she had thought about trying to get a letter to him via one of the Horde adventurers that came to Halfhill to learn how to cook the local cuisine. She'd even written a letter that was full of desperate apologies and news about her pregnancy, but couldn't bring herself to send it, convinced that they were all safer if she kept herself hidden.

_I am such a coward._

Despite her wonderful neighbours, and her letters to Odariah, Braelyn was still feeling a little uneasy and very lonely. She missed her parents and pets, and most of the missives Odariah received were full of questions about their welfare. She told her cousin how much she wanted to talk to Lor'themar, but how the idea also filled her with doubt and fear.

_If only Dad hadn't gone down the arranged marriage route, _she thought sadly.

Braelyn headed over to her desk. She would write Odariah a second letter this week. Maybe that would help ease some of her homesickness.

* * *

><p>Odariah lay her head against the front door and let out a soft moan of frustration. Every day for the past two and a half months, her aunt and uncle had come to her house and grilled her relentlessly about where Braelyn had gone. They knew that she was the one Braelyn would have come to for help, and that their daughter would not have run off without at least telling her cousin where she was headed. The two girls had been best friends since they were babies.<p>

Making things worse was the fact that Aunt Ellysan had gotten her brother involved, which meant Odariah was now having to face down her own father.

The stress was exhausting, and Odariah knew that it was only going to get worse the longer Braelyn stayed away. It took all her strength and faith in the Light to withstand the onslaught of concerned parents.

"Dearest," Andorien said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back into his broad chest. How she loved this man.

"I know, I know," she said, giving him a bright smile. "It's my own fault I'm so stressed out."

Odariah hadn't told Andorien where Braelyn was, but he had guessed. His mystical druid powers at work, she'd thought. He wanted to tell Braelyn's parents where she was, but Odariah had made him swear that he wouldn't.

And by 'made him' she meant that she'd threatened to leave him for a mage.

Andorien sighed as he wrapped his arms around Odariah and placed his chin on top of her head. "I fear this is all going to end badly," he said, kissing her hair.

"Me, too," Odariah admitted for the first time. "I don't like her out there on her own while she's pregnant. Without a baby, she'd be fine. She can kick arse with the best of them. But with a kid? I don't know... I wish she'd at least let us go with her."

"As do I," Andorien replied in his beautifully melodic voice. He paused, then turned her to face him, and Odariah knew he was going to say something she wouldn't like. "I don't want to go against Braelyn's wishes, but I can't rest knowing she's out there on her own, either. When I was in the forest this morning, I asked of her, and nothing I heard was reassuring. She is in danger, a far greater danger than we first thought."

"Andorien, I promised!"

"You promised not to tell her _parents_," Andorien told her. Odariah looked up at her husband in confusion.

"Are you saying I should tell my Dad and let him do the dirty work?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I'm saying we should kill two birds with one stone, and let Lor'themar know."

"Are you freaking crazy?!" Odariah hissed at him after a shocked pause. "That's up to Braelyn! Besides, I'm not telling him when I don't know how he's going to react. For all we know, he could decide to get rid of the baby. And how would we get a letter to him anyway?"

"Braelyn has told you several times now that she wants Lor'themar to know, she just lacks the courage to tell him," Andorien pointed out. "From my limited memories of him, he does not seem to be the kind of man who would hurt a baby or a pregnant woman. At worst, all I think he would do is disown him or her. As for the how, there is a neutral mail service in the Plaguelands we can use."

Odariah thought about what her husband had said. He made sense, and she knew he was only acting out of love and concern for Braelyn. Since Bitsie's death in Darkshore, he'd become a lot more protective of his family.

"Dearest, I honestly think he is the only one who can help her and the baby now," Andorien implored her. "Jasper is so desperate to protect Braelyn that he will ignore her wishes, which means that she will just keep running."

"All right," Odariah conceded, shoulders slumping in defeat. She felt terrible, but as long as Braelyn was safe, she could deal with the fallout. "I still don't trust Lor'themar, but I'll let Aethas Sunreaver know that Braelyn's pregnant. He's friends with Braelyn and Aunty E, _and_ Lor'themar Theron. If he tells me that Lor'themar can be trusted, I'll let them know where she is."

It wasn't what her husband wanted, but it was the most she was prepared to offer. Her stomach twisted in knots. She could lose Braelyn's friendship over this, and in a worse case scenario, Lor'themar Theron could find Brae on his own and keep her in Silvermoon away from her family, regardless of her wishes.

Seeing her distress, Andorien held her to his chest tightly. "Come, dearest, I will help you with the letter. That way, when Braelyn gets mad, we will both share in her wrath."

* * *

><p>Lor'themar was pacing around his study, glass of wine in hand, when his butler knocked on the door and entered.<p>

"Sorry to disturb you, my lord," Cynriel said with a bow. "Archmage Sunreaver wishes to see you. He says that it is most important."

"Send him in," Lor'themar said, shoulders tensing. He knew Aethas coming to see him at this late hour could only mean he'd found something out about Braelyn.

"My lord," Aethas said, but Lor'themar interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Aethas shook his head. "I still don't know," the Archmage replied. Lor'themar growled as Aethas pulled a letter out of his pocket. "But you need to read this."

Lor'themar looked at the folded piece of parchment and saw that it was addressed to Archmage Aethas Sunreaver of Silvermoon City in a tiny, feminine script. He felt hope bubble up in his chest. Had Braelyn finally reached out to one of the Sin'dorei?

"You should probably sit down before you read it, my lord," Aethas said, and, on closer inspection, he seemed to be in a state of shock.

Lor'themar walked over to sit behind his desk, ignoring the mage as he opened the letter and began to read.

_To: Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas_

_From: Odariah Starbreeze, Goldshire, Elwynn Forest_

_Archmage Sunreaver,_

_You have never met me, but I know that you are good friends with my aunt, Ellysan Hawke, and my cousin Braelyn. I am hoping to take advantage of that friendship to secure help in aiding Braelyn during a most troubling time. It involves a blood elf, and you are the only member of that race I feel I can trust with this matter._

_Braelyn told me that you were very supportive of her during her 'stay' in Silvermoon, and that you were aware of her relationship with Rommath. I am not unhappy to say that that relationship is most definitely over, but ,during a trip to Shattrath almost six months ago, Braelyn had a brief encounter with another blood elf._

_That elf was Regent Lord Theron._

_The consequences of that night have been most dramatic. My cousin is pregnant, and, due to the overprotectiveness of my aunt and uncle, has fled the relative safety of Goldshire and gone on the run._

_I have stayed in contact with Braelyn, and it has become increasingly clear that she wants to tell the Regent Lord about their baby, but is too scared to do so. The people around her are treating her well, and she and her baby are in good health, but she is lonely and afraid, and my husband, a druid, is convinced that she is in great danger. He feels that Lor'themar is the best person to keep her safe from whatever this nameless threat is._

_I want to believe that, but, the truth is, I know too little about him to trust him with Braelyn and the baby's wellbeing. I am afraid that he will not want the baby, or that, if he does, he will take it away from my cousin. Or perhaps he will keep them both in Silvermoon, away from her family._

_I ask you to ease my mind. Tell me that Lor'themar is a good and decent man who will respect my cousin and is not some hard-hearted bastard who will throw her to the curb, and I will write to him informing him of Braelyn's condition and whereabouts. _

_I trust that your friendship with Aunt Ellysan and Braelyn will compel you to be honest._

_Please, respond as soon as you can. My husband says that time is against us, and we both grow anxious._

_May the Light bless you,_

_Odariah Starbreeze._

For a long, long moment, Lor'themar sat in stunned silence. He could feel Aethas' eyes boring into his skull, but he could make no sound of acknowledgement.

Braelyn was pregnant. With _his_ child.

With a deep sigh, Lor'themar let the letter fall. So many emotions fought for his attention that he didn't know what to feel first. For a minute, he let himself feel them all a once, an overwhelming confused jumble, before he calmed himself, and forced chaos into order.

Lor'themar couldn't remember a time he'd felt such happiness. He had begun to think that fatherhood was out of his reach, as his duties as Regent were all-consuming. The thought of a little one to come home to, to hold, and play with, lifted his spirits in a way nothing else ever could.

But he would have been lying if he didn't admit to feeling a little bitter that Braelyn did not come to him with the news herself, and that she was denying him his role in their child's life. He may understand why she kept this from him, but it still saddened him. He wanted to be there for them.

Then the fear came, and it was so strong that his fingers dug into the surface of the desk. Lor'themar had enemies, powerful enemies, and he knew the kind of danger Braelyn and their baby would be in if those enemies found out about them before he could marry her and bring her home.

Lor'themar's head jerked up, and he pinned Aethas with an intimidating glare. "Does anyone else know?" he asked.

Aethas shook his head, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "No, my lord," he said. "I came here as soon as I finished reading the letter."

"Do you know of this Odariah Starbreeze?" Lor'themar asked.

"Yes," Aethas replied. "Braelyn spoke most fondly of her. She's a priestess with the Church of Holy Light."

"If what she says is true, then we don't have time for you to reassure her about me and my intentions via letter," Lor'themar said. "I will fetch Halduron and Rommath and we will head to Goldshire. I prove my worth to Odariah Starbreeze in person."

"But, my lord!" Aethas protested. "We can't go marching into Goldshire to find her! It could start a war."

"I will not miss one more day of my child's development!" Lor'themar hissed, eye flashing with fury. "Nor will I allow Braelyn to suffer through this on her own."

"We do not know where this woman lives," Aethas pointed out, hoping to cool his leader's temper, and his recklessness.

"She will live on Goldshire's edge, where the town border bleeds into the forest," Lor'themar said, strapping his sword to his back. Seeing Aethas' questioning look, he added, "Her husband is a druid. He wouldn't tolerate the crowds of the town centre."

Aethas nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to talk the Regent Lord out of his current course of action. "As you wish, my lord," he said with a small bow.

"Good," said Lor'themar, leading the way downstairs. "Now come, we have much to do."

* * *

><p>As soon as she saw the Regent Lord and Archmage Sunreaver leave the building, Jessina Suntouched made her way inside. Lor'themar Theron had impressive security, but to one as skilled as she, it was easy to get through.<p>

Dyran had told her to search the Regent's home for anything connecting Lor'themar to Braelyn Hawke, or that would lead to the human woman's whereabouts. Jessina thought that such private things would be kept in the lord's bedroom, but the place was so clean it was almost sterile.

She headed into the Regent Lord's study, stopping when she noticed the map on the wall. It was marked with multicoloured pins, and a handy legend on the bottom left-hand corner told her what all those pins meant.

It looked like the Regent Lord was searching for something. _Or __**someone**__, perhaps? _she thought with a wicked grin.

Jessina made her way to the desk, surprised to see a letter just sitting there for anyone to pick up and read. She grabbed it, holding close to the lamp so she could see it more clearly. It was addressed to Aethas Sunreaver, who had obviously thought it important enough to bring it to the Regent Lord at close to one in the morning.

A slow grin creeped across Jessina's face as she read the letter, her malicious glee so strong she was tempted to laugh. _Dyran is going to love this!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>so now he knows!

Next chapter: the race is on to get to Braelyn, but who will find her first?


	6. Finding Braelyn

"Are you sure?" Dyran asked Jessina with an intense stare. The news she'd brought him seemed too good to be true.

"I see no reason for this Starbreeze woman to be writing such a letter if it weren't true," the rogue replied. "And the way Lor'themar charged out of his house demonstrates that he believes her. He's been searching for Hawke for a while, Dyran, so she is obviously important to him.

Dyran smirked. This news changed everything. He didn't really care about the human woman at all, but he did prefer to handle things with as little bloodshed as possible. Braelyn Hawke's pregnancy just saved her life.

"What do you want me to do now?" Jessina asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked bored.

"I think it's about time I met this human," Dyran said. "Keep searching for her. Lor'themar narrowed the search down for you somewhat, and you can try finding this Starbreeze woman. Hire some human lackeys if you need to. Do whatever it takes."

"As you wish," Jessina said, and sauntered out of his office.

Dyran leaned back in his chair, smirk still in place. A small laugh escaped his lips as he thought of how well things were going for him. He knew Lor'themar well. Just having the human in his possession would give Dyran some leverage with the Regent Lord, but the baby? There's nothing that Lor'themar wouldn't do to protect his unborn child.

Including abdicating as Regent Lord.

_Yes,_ Dyran thought with great satisfaction, _things are finally starting to go my way._

* * *

><p>Halduron Brightwing looked at Rommath with concern as the mage collapsed into a chair with shock. He was stunned by Lor'themar's announcement that Braelyn was pregnant, but Rommath was handling the situation a lot worse.<p>

"This isn't the way I wanted to find out about my child, or announce it to you," Lor'themar said, his gaze settling on Rommath. His tense face softened a little with pity as he witnessed his friend's distress. "But I need your help to find Braelyn and bring her to safety. You know as well as I do what will happen if my enemies get to her first, and I must admit to fearing her own people's reaction as well."

"You can rely on me, Lor'themar, you know that," Halduron said firmly.

"I will help you, too," Rommath said, but his voice was weaker than the Ranger General's. The mage's eyes were shining extra brightly when he looked at the Regent-Lord. "I will do all in my power to keep Braelyn and her child safe. Do not doubt that."

_'Braelyn's child', _Lor'themar thought sadly. _Rommath will never acknowledge it as mine._

"My lord," Aethas said, eyeing the group with concern, "I know you want to go straight to Odariah Starbreeze, but I beg you, let me go talk to Ellysan and Jasper Hawke first."

Lor'themar growled. "Those people upset Braelyn to the point that she fled and went into hiding," he snapped. "They'll be lucky if I even inform of the baby's birth when it happens."

"I don't think she ran away at all," Aethas said, and three sets of eyes latched onto him.

"What do you mean?" Halduron asked.

"I know how stubborn Braelyn is," Aethas explained, "but she is also very loyal and committed to her family. I cannot believe that she would flee from them when there is so much at sake, not without something terrible happening."

"Maybe they didn't want their daughter giving birth to a blood elf's child," Lor'themar said bitterly.

"Ellysan and I were together for many years," Aethas said, and this time the looks he received were full of amazement. "We broke up because of her parents' bigotry, but we stayed friends, and when she married Jasper, I became his friend as well. They are good people, and I wish there more like them in the Alliance. They would never reject their own grandchild for being half-elf."

"If that's true, then why would Braelyn's cousin write such a letter?" Lor'themar asked, calmed by Aethas' words.

"I can't say for sure," Aethas admitted, "but I think the letter is an attempt to gauge your reaction to Braelyn being pregnant. They are probably trying to determine if you are going to be a threat to the child."

Lor'themar growled at the very idea. He would never hurt any child, least of all his own!

"Put yourselves in their place, my lord," Aethas said. "She is their daughter, their only child. Considering Braelyn's past experiences with our people, can you blame them for doubting your intentions?"

Rommath let out a loud groan and braced his head in his hands. Halduron placed a hand on the mage's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I... guess you are right," Lor'themar conceded. Light knows that if Braelyn gives birth to a daughter he'd be assigning a whole army of bodyguards to keep the girl safe. "Very well, go to the Hawkes and convince them of my desire to see Braelyn and my child safe. Reassure them that I have only noble intentions towards their daughter."

Aethas nodded. "I will do my best, my lord," he said, and began working on his teleportation spell. He would have to be very precise, or he could find himself in a very bad situation. He hoped Elly and Jasper would see reason. Lor'themar would not tolerate anything else.

* * *

><p>Jasper Hawke groaned softly as he continued to polish his armor. It had been almost three months since his baby girl had run away and he was going crazy with worry. He turned his gaze to his wife. Elly was sitting by the window, keeping an eye out for their daughter's return, even though it was close to two in the morning.<p>

They slept so little lately, consumed by their fears, and frustration at their niece's refusal to tell them where Braelyn had gone. They hadn't given up hope of her returning, though. It was what kept them going. Even now Elly sat knitting a little yellow jacket for their grandchild, and they had started talking about whether it was a boy or girl.

Ellysan was sure it was a boy, but Jasper thought it would be a girl. A mini-Braelyn for him to kiss and cuddle, and keep safe from the troubles of the world. He swore he wouldn't fail her as he had failed her mother.

He only hoped the babe wouldn't inherit Braelyn's stubbornness. If it wasn't for that, his daughter would still be with him now, or with Rumian Silverdawn in Hearthglen.

He jumped slightly as Braelyn's lynx raised it head and growled. Before Jasper ould ask what was wrong, a silvery-blue light formed in the middle of the living room. A second later, the flash was gone, and Aethas Sunreaver stood staring at them, his hands outstretched.

"Hello again, Bitey," Aethas laughed as the lynx gave a happy howl and started chomping on the hem of his robes. "Greetings, Elly, Jasper," he added with a smile in their direction.

"Aethas? What in the Light's name are you doing here?" Ellysan said, getting out of her seat to hug him. "Are you insane?"

"I'm here on urgent business," he said, reaching out to shake Jasper's hand. "I need to speak to Braelyn."

Jasper tensed. Why was Aethas needing to speak to Braelyn at this hour of the morning? He glanced at his wife, who frowned at him and shook her head. It was clear this visit was confusing her as well.

"Why do you need to speak to my daughter?" Jasper asked, and he had to restrain himself from reaching for his sword. His daughter had only just started to recover from her broken heart when she'd run away, so he'd be damned before he let anymore blood elves cause her further pain.

"Odariah wrote to me about Braelyn's pregnancy," Aethas said, and Jasper gasped in shock. Why on Azeroth would she do such a thing?

"Why?" Ellysan demanded. "What business is it of yours?"

"It's okay, Elly," Aethas said with a reassuring smile. "We know it was just an attempt to determine Lor'themar's intentions." The mage turned his gaze towards Jasper. "Rest assured, Lor'themar is delighted at the news that he is to be a father, and wants nothing more than to see Braelyn and their child safe and well."

Jasper couldn't breathe, the shock was so great, and he was dimly aware of his wife sinking back down into her chair.

"Lor'themar?!" Ellysan cried, hand clutched to her chest. Jasper could see her left eye twitching, and knew that once the surprise wore off, she'd be yelling up a storm.

"Do you mean to tell me that my grandchild was fathered by the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas?" Jasper said in a deadly whisper.

Aethas, realising far too late that the Hawkes were ignorant of the baby's paternity, paled and held up his hands. "Y... yes," he stammered. "I thought you would have known?"

"No," Ellysan said, moving to grab her staff, "my daughter refused to tell us. As did my niece and her husband."

Jasper watched as his wife stalked off towards the front of the house muttering about turning people into penguins.

"Ellysan, wait!" Aethas cried. "We need to discuss this! Lor'themar is desperate to find them!"

Jasper let out a loud growl, causing Bitey to run and hide under the couch. He stormed up to Aethas and grabbed the mage by the front of his robes. He glared at the other man, making sure that he knew that Jasper meant business.

"There will be no discussion," he said. "Elly and I don't know where Braelyn is, but I know that my wife will soon find out. When she does, Braelyn will be staying with us, and I will do everything in my power to keep her and the babe safe."

Jasper let go of Aethas and stalked back to his seat. He planned on getting his sword and going after his wife. Once they'd dealt with their niece, they'd need to figure out how to safeguard their daughter once they got her home. If Lor'themar Theron truly was the father, then Braelyn had more to worry about, and fear, then they'd thought.

No wonder she didn't want to tell them.

"Jasper," Aethas said in a pleading tone, "I understand that you want to keep your daughter safe, but Lor'themar wants... "

"I don't care what Lor'themar wants!" Jasper bellowed, reminding the mage just why he was so feared on the battlefield. "You tell that bastard that he will never get his hands on Braelyn again. If he comes anywhere near her, I swear I will go straight to the king!"

"Jasper... " Aethas said, but Jasper waved him away.

"Just go, Aethas," he snapped. "I've had enough of blood elves right now."

With that, he walked off, eager to catch up with his wife. The Archmage could see himself out.

* * *

><p>Lor'themar couldn't believe what Aethas had just told him. Everything he had ever heard about the Hawkes pointed to a couple who were honourable and just, yet they had stated outright that they would do everything they could to deprive him of access to his child, and to Braelyn.<p>

_Unacceptable._

"I was willing to do the right thing, and allow Braelyn's family to be a part of my child's life," Lor'themar told Aethas and Halduron. "But no longer. _I _will find Braelyn, and she will be brought back to Silvermoon. Let them go to their King. I will call upon the Horde to defend what is mine."

He stood in Sunfury Spire, staring out at his city. Rommath was off dealing with some minor emergency, but soon he would return. When he did, they would all head to Goldshire to see Odariah Starbreeze.

Lor'themar prayed that the priest would be more cooperative than Braelyn's parents.

There was a sudden commotion by the entrance to the grand foyer, and Lor'themar looked over to see Rommath come striding in. The Grand Magister's face was tense with worry, and some anger.

"My lord," he said, "you must rally all the soldiers that you can."

"What's happened?" Lor'themar demanded.

"Wretched have begun to assault Sunstrider Isle, in numbers I have never before seen," Rommath said. "I have sent as many magisters as I could find to assist them, but we need to mobilise the standing armies."

Lor'themar knew what he must do, his people needed him, and he had to put aside his personal issues to keep them safe. Yet, he could not allow another day to pass without knowing where his lady and child were.

"Halduron, summon your Farstriders and head for the Isle. Take Rommath with you," Lor'themar commanded. "I will gather the Blood Knights and follow shortly." He turned to his guards. "Grab a few rogues and go with Aethas to Goldshire. He knows what to do."

"My lord!" Aethas protested. "That's far too dangerous. You risk starting a war!"

"Only if you get caught," Lor'themar said. "We tried your way and it didn't work. Now we do it my way. Find Odariah Starbreeze and get her to tell you where Braelyn is hiding. I don't care if you have to threaten her or drug her, just get me my child!"

Aethas didn't get a chance to respond.

* * *

><p>It took less than a day to crush the Wretched's attack on Sunstrider Isle. Lor'themar hated having to kill those that had once been his brethren, but they had fallen too far for him to be able to save them. Death was the only mercy he could show them.<p>

He had sent Rommath and Halduron back to Silvermoon ahead of him while he reassured the citizens of the Isle. When he felt the situation was resolved, he mounted his hawkstrider and headed home, confident that when he got there, his men would have Braelyn's location waiting for him.

_It won't be long now, _he thought as Silvermoon appeared in the distance. _While I'm away collecting Braelyn, I'll have Cynriel start working on a nursery._

Lor'themar got to the city's main gates and found a very nervous looking Aethas waiting for him. "Where is Braelyn?" he asked in a low whisper, conscious of the people around him.

"Ah, about that, my lord," Aethas replied, lowering his eyes. "There was a slight change in plans."

"What do you mean?" Lor'themar demanded, fixing the mage with an irritated stare.

"I think we should discuss this at your house," Aethas said, and refused to say anything more until he and Lor'themar were inside the Regent Lord's house.

As soon as he entered, Lor'themar turned to question Aethas, but was interrupted by the sound of Halduron laughing and Rommath swearing loudly. Following the noise, Lor'themar found himself standing in his study and facing a most unexpected sight.

"Braelyn?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>well, seems like Lor'themar has a lot of sucking up to do to win over his future in-laws.

Next chapter: Did you really think it was going to be that easy?


	7. The very angry cousin

"Braelyn!" Lor'themar said, rushing forward. He was about to kneel down and embrace the woman when Halduron cried out.

"It's a trap!"

Lor'themar looked at Halduron. The Ranger General was grinning at him. "Look closer," Halduron said.

Lor'themar did as his friend suggested, then stepped back in shock. The woman was not Braelyn, though she did look a lot like her. She was taller, and darker of hair and eye. He noticed that she was bound to the chair and gagged.

And she wasn't pregnant.

"Who is this woman?" he asked in Thalassian, eyeing the stranger, who was staring at him with murder in her eyes.

"This is Odariah Starbreeze, Braelyn's cousin," Aethas Sunreaver replied, nervously twisting his fingers in his robes. Lor'themar started.

"I told you to question her, not kidnap her!" he snapped. "What happened?"

"She didn't take too kindly to our visit. It seems that Ellysan and Jasper have been giving her a hard time about Braelyn, especially since I told them that you were the father of Braelyn's baby," Aethas explained. "She psychic screamed most of your guards, and would have run for the town centre if one of our rogues hadn't sapped her. I didn't think I had much of a choice but to bring her here."

Lor'themar sighed with frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was all getting well out of hand. He didn't want all of Braelyn's family mad at him.

"It gets worse," Halduron chipped in with a grin. Lor'themar glared at him. How could he be enjoying this situation?

"How could this possibly get any worse?" Lor'themar demanded, just as a loud groan rent the air. Lor'themar looked to the side and saw a figure draped across his couch. It was one of the biggest night elves he had ever seen, a druid by the look of his armor. He was unconscious, and bound like the human woman, but his presence still made the Regent Lord uneasy.

"The woman's husband, I assume?" Lor'themar asked testily. Halduron nodded, still grinning.

"He nearly killed us all," Aethas said in a horrified whisper. "It took a dozen arcane torrents and a polymorph to be able to restrain him. Rommath has drugged him, but we will need to keep a close eye on him."

"You think?" Lor'themar asked dryly. He shook his head. He wanted to find Braelyn, but her location would be no good to him if they were all mauled to death by an enraged druid before he could go to her. "Remove the gag, Halduron. I must speak with her."

"Why me?" Halduron asked, clearly not wanting to go near the human.

"Because you're enjoying this situation a lot more than you should," Lor'themar replied, jerking his head towards their captive. The Ranger General did as he was told, approaching the woman as if she were a wild animal.

"Are you the bastard that got my cousin pregnant?" she spat as soon as Halduron removed her gag. "Come here and let me headbutt you. It's a traditional Hunt family greeting."

_Definitely not my Braelyn, _Lor'themar thought. His lady was stubborn and strong, but had a gentleness of spirit that was absent in her cousin. He was surprised by Odariah's aggressiveness; he'd thought that a priestess of the Light would be less confrontational.

"That's how she got Rommath," Halduron chimed in, pointing to where the Grand Magister was leaning against a wall. Looking closely, Lor'themar saw that his friend sported a rather impressive black eye.

"I am sorry about this, Madam Starbreeze," Lor'themar said gently, switching back to Common. "I assure you, my people did not mean you any harm."

"Well, that makes everything all better!" the woman said sarcastically, glaring at him. "Do you know how many problems you and mage boy over there have caused me?" she added, jerking her head in Aethas' direction.

Halduron pushed forward and unleased an arcane torrent. Odariah growled at him, but the Ranger General just smiled at her. "Just in case. No hard feelings, right?"

Lor'themar lost his temper. He fixed the priestess with an angry stare and snarled at her. "Forgive me for doing whatever it takes to find the woman I love, despite the fact that she abandoned me. Forgive me for wanting to find her before my enemies do so that I can keep her and our child safe, even though she wasn't even prepared to tell me that I am to be a father. Forgive me for wanting to be there when my baby comes into the world."

He stopped ranting and took a deep breath, looking around to find the others staring at him in shock. Even the human woman had been stunned into silence, the aggressiveness in her eyes replaced with wonder.

"You're whole family seems determined to deny me my child," he continued, though in a much more even tone, "but I will not let them succeed. I will be a part of my baby's life, and Braelyn's if she'll let me."

There was a long silence, the human woman studying him intently, though Lor'themar had no idea what she was looking for. Finally, she let out a hefty sigh, and half smiled at the Regent Lord.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Odariah asked.

Lor'themar nodded. "From the moment I first saw her," he said.

"Are you going to push her away the moment anything remotely scary happens, like Jerk-Face McGee did?" This was said with a contemptuous look at Rommath, who looked like he wanted to immoliate the woman.

"Never," Lor'themar said firmly. "If she'll let me, I'll stay by her side until the Light separates us."

Odariah fell silent once more, her lips pursed as she stared at him. She sighed a second time, and nodded her head. "All right," she said. "Even though you're a blood elf, you seem like you do care for her, and Braelyn did want you to be a part of her kid's life. I'll let you know where she is, on one condition."

"Name it," Lor'themar said, coming to kneel by the woman.

"You don't do what my uncle and aunt are doing," Odariah said. "Don't try to force her into anything she doesn't want to do. Braelyn is as stubborn as the Tauren are tall, but if people gang up on her, she caves in eventually."

"I swear to you on the lives of my people, I will never do anything to make Braelyn unhappy," Lor'themar promised, staring directly into the eyes of the human priestess.

"I'll hold you to that," Odariah replied with approval. "Very well. Braelyn is living in the village of Halfhill, Pandaria, on Farmer Yoon's farm."

"Are you sure?" Rommath asked. "We've already searched there."

"No, I'm not sure at all," Odariah replied tartly, rolling her eyes. "I've only been writing to her there for the past two and half months."

Halduron laughed. "If only she were single!" he said in Thalassian, with a wistful gaze at the human priestess.

"Light help us all," Rommath muttered.

"Braelyn must have arrived after my people left," Lor'themar said. He shook his head. "No matter. I need to head over to the Spire to speak to some of the nobles, and calm them down. Then we will head to Pandaria." He looked over at Rommath. "I think it would be best if you remain behind, Rommath, and look after Silvermoon while I'm gone."

The Grand Magister lurched forward, a protest on his lips, but Lor'themar silenced him with a glare. "Do you really think she'll cope with both of us appearing on her doorstep without warning?" he asked. "This will be stressful enough as it is, Rommath. Please don't add to it."

Rommath looked like he wanted to argue, but backed off. He nodded curtly, but said nothing.

"Will you come with us?" Lor'themar asked Odariah.

"As long as Andorien comes too," she said with a nod. "Your boys best be out of the room when he wakes up, though. My husband's usually pretty chill, but he flips his shit when he thinks I'm in danger."

"I think we can manage that," Lor'themar said, then smirked at Halduron. "I'll leave you to do the untying, my friend."

This time it was Rommath who laughed.

* * *

><p><em>The Regent Lord really needs to get better security,<em> Jessina thought as she leapt gracefully from Lor'themar Theron's balcony. She landed lightly, and began moving towards Murder Row. She needed to delay Theron's departure for Pandaria long enough to inform Dyran Sunblight of what she'd overheard.

Walking into the blue-tinged shadows of Murder Row, Jessina made eye contact with a group of rogues standing in front of an alchemist's shop. She gave them a slight nod of her head, and made a subtle gesture with her hand. They made no acknowlegement, simply vanished into the shadows.

A few mintues later, just as Jessina entered Dryan's house, all hell broke loose on the streets. A gold-framed mirror hit the floor and shattered as an explosion rocked the city, and she could hear the sound of people screaming in the distance.

_That'll keep him busy._

"I trust there is a point to all that mayhem?" Dyran asked blandly as she entered his study. He was seated at his desk, drinking a glass of wine, but he wasn't alone. Her best friend, Denaria, was standing by the window, watching the chaos outside, and an unfamiliar death knight was leaning against the far wall, looking rather bored.

Jessina heard a strange chuckling sound, and looked over at the corner of the room to see the death knight's ghoul cuddling Dyran's cat like a baby.

"Mangle loves little kitty," the creature crooned, bopping the cat's nose. "Kitty is Mangle's new friend."

"Braelyn Hawke is hiding out in Pandaria. She lives in that market town, Halfhill," Jessina said. "If you want to grab her, I'd suggest doing it now, while the Regent Lord is preoccupied. I don't think you'll get another chance."

Dyran leaned forward in his seat, a grin spreading across his face. "That's wonderful news!" he said. "I never expected you to find the human so fast."

Jessina gave an elegant shrug. "Sunreaver did all the hard work," she told him. "He has the woman's cousin tied up in the Regent Lord's study. She told them everything."

"I remember her," the death knight said, looking at Jessina with a scowl on her face. "A real spitfire, that one. I don't envy the Regent Lord at all."

Seeing Jessina's questioning look, Denaria spoke up. "Jessi, this is my friend Lethallan Dawnbreaker. Leth, this Jessina Suntouched, the best rogue Silvermoon has ever seen."

Jessina gave the death knight a respectful nod, and received one in turn. Dyran didn't agree to meet with just anyone, and Denaria never wasted her time on the weak.

"Jessina, Dawnbreaker will be accompanying you to Pandaria," Dyran said with a smirk. "He has previous experience in taking Braelyn Hawke places she doesn't want to go."

"I would like to go, too," Denaria said with a look of determination in her eyes. Dyran raised an eyebrow at her. A wicked smirk twisted her lips. "I want to see the look on her face when she sees Lethallan again."

"Off you go then, pet," Dyran said, gesturing at them to leave. "Far be for me to spoil your fun." He looked at Jessina. "Let me know as soon as you have the girl somewhere secure." He thought for a minute before adding, "And bring me some sort of souvenir. I'll need to prove to Theron that I have the little dear in my care."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Braelyn sighed as she sat herself down in front of her little fireplace. It had been autumn when she'd left Goldshire, but now it was well and truly winter. "Settle down, little one," she murmured, rubbing her belly. The baby had been very active today, and she didn't know if her insides would ever recover.<p>

Braelyn picked up her sewing. She wasn't the most skilled seamstress in Azeroth, but was good enough to make a few things for her baby. Right now, she was making a little plush dragonhawk. A little bit of Quel'thalas for her child to hold on to.

Her eyes drifted over to the kitchen table. Sitting on top of it was a letter addressed to Lor'themar Theron. Braelyn had finally forced herself into doing what she should have done months ago. As soon as the weather cleared, and a Horde adventurer looked ready to leave town, she'd send the letter off.

She hoped that Lor'themar could forgive her.

Braelyn felt warmth gather in her heart as she thought about how tender he had been with her that night, and the respect he'd shown her during her stay in Silvermoon. _He truly is a good man, _she thought with a smile. _He will be an excellent father._

Braelyn also thought about Rommath. She had long since stopped feeling angry at him for ending their relationship, coming to accept that he had done the right thing. A relationship started in such circumstances as theirs had was doomed to failure.

But she still worried about him. When he set her home, he had not denied that he still loved her, so it would be a shock for him to know that she had been with Lor'themar and was now expecting a child.

What of her and Lor'themar, though? She knew she wanted him to be a part of their baby's life, and that he would therefore be a part of her life as well. But she didn't know what sort of relationship they would have, or even what she wanted it to be.

Perhaps he wouldn't want anything to do with her, speaking to her only because of the baby. What a painful thought that was.

Heaving another sigh, Braelyn sat her sewing down. Resting her hands on the swell of her belly, she began talking, telling her baby all about its father, and the beautiful city called Silvermoon.

She had just started to describe the majesty of Sunfury Spire when a knock sounded on the front door. She smiled, thinking that Yoon had come over to check on her. The pandaren was worried about how such a thin person would cope during the winter's cold.

Braelyn opened the door, her friendly greeting dying on her lips when she saw who stood before her.

"Hi, pretty Braelyn!" the ghoul cried, a small ginger cat perched on his head. "Mangle happy to see you!"

Braelyn backed away from the door with a sharp cry, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively. "What are you doing here, Mangle?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. If Mangle was here, then so was Lethallan Dawnbreaker, which meant that trouble wasn't far behind.

"Don't be scared, Braelyn!" Mangle crooned at her. "You can play with Mangle's kitty. Her name is Mrs. Fluffy."

"Come away, you idiot," a female voice snapped, and the ghoul meandered off, the cat meowing loudly.

Braelyn rushed forward, planning to slam and lock door so she could arm herself, but as she moved, so did Lethallan. He stood at the bottom of the wooden stairs, looking up at her with a smirk on his face. He raised his hand and crooked his finger at her.

"Come here, Sweetheart," he said, and Braelyn could hear the mirth in his voice. He laughed when she refused to move. "As stubborn as ever I see." He took a step forward. "Come to me, or I will death grip you, and there's no telling what effect that will have on your precious cargo."

Braelyn felt fear grip her heart. _How did they even find me here? _she thought, _Is Odariah all right?_

She hesitated too long.

Braelyn cried out as she was dragged forward by the neck. The sensation wasn't as painful as the last time she'd been death gripped, but she landed heavily against Lethallan's plate armour. Her thoughts went to her unborn child as she heard a second female start scolding the death knight.

"Careful, you fool!" Denaria Daybreak yelled, and Braelyn couldn't believe that the warlock was here too. "Dyran needs the baby unharmed."

Lethallan snorted. "I'm sure Braelyn will be enough to bring Lor'themar to his knees," he sneered. "She brings out the protective side in her men."

Braelyn raised her head, hope flowing through her. Did Lor'themar know about her and the baby already? If he did, he would help her, she knew he would.

"That's right, Sweetheart," Lethallan told her. "Your little secret is out."

"Yes, but if the child dies, Lor'themar will kill us all in his fury if he finds out we had a hand in all this," Denaria hissed, and Braelyn felt anger and hatred well up inside her.

"You will never get your hands on my baby!" she hissed, and seeing movement in the marketplace screamed as loudly as she could.

With a muffled curse, Lethallan slammed his hand over her mouth. Braelyn kicked at him, and tried to pull his hands off her, but he held tight. Denaria glared over at them.

"Get the death gate open," she snarled, "We'll go through Acherus."

Lethallan did as ordered, though Braelyn could tell by his snarling that he was unhappy at being ordered about. She tried desperately to pull away, taking hope at the sight of Gina and Hoahan running towards her, several adventurers in tow.

But her heroes never got very far. Proving that she was a master of her art, Denaria feared anyone who came to close. Those who managed to resist her spell fell victim to her succubus, or were incapicated by an unseen assailant.

_Damn rogues._

Braelyn cried out as she saw Yoon sapped, his large body swaying as he stood stunned. "Please, they're just famers," she begged Lethallan. "Don't hurt them!"

"Then you should have listened to me earlier, Sweetheart," Lethallan told her, no sympathy on his harsh face. The death gate opened, and he began dragging her towards it. Braelyn wanted to resist, to fight, but was scared about hurting the baby. She dug her heels into the ground, but it made no difference. She could fell the Ebon Hold's chill upon her.

"Lor'themar," she cried softly as Halfhill disappeared from her view, replaced with the unforgiving stone halls of Acherus.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was only Aethas who accompanied Lor'themar to Halfhill. The weather was nasty, and the flight master refused to allow more than two of his kites to be taken out in it. As it was, Halduron had to lay on the charm, and then offer to pay extra, just to secure the ones that the archmage and Regent Lord now rode.<p>

Halduron and the others returned to Silvermoon, even though Lor'themar offered Odariah and Andorien the chance to return to their own homes. The priest stubbornly refused to leave the Sin'dorei until her cousin's safety was assured. She said that Braelyn's parents would go crazy with rage if she returned without good news.

Lor'themar was beginning to think it a good thing that he'd be unlikely to ever meet the Hawkes.

The flight to Halfhill was terrible, and both Aethas and Lor'themar almost ended up crashing due to the high winds. Luckily, the rain had eased off enough to enable them to see where they were going. The small market town was a very welcome sight to their wind-stung eyes when it finally came into view.

As soon as he and Aethas touched down, Lor'themar knew something was wrong. The marketplace was in an uproar, and a group of locals and adventurers were spread out on the ground receiveing healing. He looked to Aethas, and saw his own apprehension mirrored in the mage's eyes.

"What happened here?" he demanded loudly. It did not matter to him that he held no authority here. All that mattered was ensuring that Braelyn and his child were safe.

"You people are what happened," spat an angry voice, and Lor'themar turned to see a female orc receiving healing from a gnome priest.

Lor'themar's fear intensified. _Please, not Braelyn, _he thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He means tha' a group o' blood elves came an' kidnapped a wee human lass," a nearby dwarf said, her eyes boring into Lor'themar's head. "A death knight, a warlock, an' at least one rogue."

"Braelyn?" Lor'themar said, and his anxiety was so great he could almost taste it. "They took Braelyn?"

"Yes," a female pandaren said, looking at Lor'themar with some interest. "They dragged her through the death knight's death gate."

Lor'themar felt his heart almost rip in two as he thought of all the terrible things that could happen to Braelyn and the baby. He staggered, and only Aethas's steady hands and quick reflexes stopped him from falling. He was so close to finding her, but now she was gone, and he had no idea how he was going to find her again.

He knew people were staring at him, surprised by the Regent Lord's sudden arrival, and his devastation at the loss of a human woman, but he did not care. All that mattered was that he had failed his family.

The female pandaren came up to him and gently took his gauntleted hand in her soft paws. She stared at him, and her gaze was full of sympathy. Lor'themar didn't know why, but this woman calmed his spirit, enabling him to regain his strentgh and focus.

"You are the father of Braelyn's baby, aren't you?" then pandaren asked. She did not feel the need to lower her voice, and the marketplace grew silent as its inhabitants turned to stare at the Regent Lord. Most of the stares were either stunned or curious, but a few among them (the female dwarf, a couple of goblins, a human) looked appalled.

"Yes," Lor'themar admitted, and the people around him began to whisper among themselves. It may not have been the wisest thing to do, but Lor'themar would never deny his child. Let them be scandalised, sitting there gossiping like old maids. The only people whose opinions really mattered were Braelyn and himself.

"Follow me, and I will tell you what you need to know," the padaren said, and lead him towards a small cottage not far from the market. "My name is Gina, by the way."

"I am Lor'themar Theron," he replied, but his attention was elsewhere. He noticed with approval the fence around the little pond, and couldn't hold back a smile when he noticed a small sandpit already built by the side of the house.

The smile vanished when he saw the signs of a struggle on the dirt footpath. It was clear that someone had dug their heels into the ground to resist being taken away.

The cottage was small, but Braelyn had made it into a home. His heart ached when he saw the crib nestled against the wall near the bed, and a small pile of baby clothes stacked on a chest of drawers.

"Braelyn spoke of you," Gina said, and Lor'themar spun around to stare at her. "Never by name, and only in the past few weeks, but always with great respect and affection. She was torn about what she should do."

"She should have told me," Lor'themar said, but there was no anger in his words, only regret. If she had, she would be safe in Silvermoon City.

"She tried to, many times," Gina replied, and walked over to the table. She picked up an envelope and held it out to him. "But she was afraid. I never understood that fear until today."

Lor'themar took the envelope, and for a moment, he thought he could smell Braelyn's perfume. Roses. Her hair had smelled like roses.

He moved to the chair by the dying fire, breath catching at the sight of a half-finished toy sitting on the small side table. It looked like a dragonhawk.

Sitting down, he opened the envelope and started to read the letter. Braelyn's handwriting was atrocious, and he found that oddly endearing.

_Dear Lor'themar, _the letter began, and for several minutes he was lost in the emotion of Braelyn's words.

She _had_ wanted to tell him. And wanted him to know his child.

Lor'themar looked to Aethas, who was talking quietly with Gina. He coughed, and the archmage came to attention. "Open a portal to Silvermoon," he ordered. "I must speak with Halduron. He can help me track down the ones responsible for this."

He stood up, taking one last look around the home Braelyn had made for their child.

"We will find her," Aethas said encouragingly, and Lor'themar nodded his head. His eye narrowed and he straightened his spine.

"Damn right, we will," he said. "And when we do, I will kill anyone who dared lay a hand on her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>Mythique loves Mangle. Mangle is adorable, and was once afraid of Braelyn. For those of you new to my stories, Lethallan Dawnbreaker is the man who killed Braelyn's friend, Bitsie, carted Braelyn off to Silvermoon, and sold her to Halduron for an obscenely large amount of money. Halduron, ever the gentleman, never tried to take advantage of that. Denaria is Rommath's stalker, and did her best to make Braelyn miserable in Silvermoon. Jessina made her first appearance in Shadows of Our Pasts, and was a freelance rogue in the employ of Jaina Proudmoore.

Next Chapter: Lor'themar meets Braelyn's parents. Fun times.


	8. Meet the parents

They didn't keep Braelyn in Acherus for long. She barely had time to adjust to the cold of the death knights' stronghold before Lethallan held a foul smelling cloth over her mouth and nose. The stench filled her nostrils, and although she tried to avoid breathing it in, Lethallan held firm, and she was left with no choice but to inhale it.

A few seconds later, and she was out cold, falling limp in Lethallan's arms.

When she woke up, Braelyn had no idea where she was. It was night time, and the only light came from a small fire burning in a fireplace.

"Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was weak, and there was a foul taste in her mouth. The result of whatever drug Lethallan had used to knock her unconscious no doubt.

"Somewhere in the Eastern Plaguelands," a cold voice sneered, and Braelyn looked over to see Denaria sitting in front of the fire. The warlock had her voidwalker out and a large tome in her hands.

"Are you serious?" Braelyn demanded. "I'm pregnant, and you bring me to area rife with corruption?"

"Oh, enough with the dramatics!" Denaria exclaimed. "You'll be fine. We aren't planning on keeping you here very long, just until your lover boy gives my employer what he wants."

"Who is your employer?" Braelyn asked. "What does he want from Lor'themar?"

"You'll meet him soon enough," Denaria replied with a smirk. "As for what he wants... he wants Quel'Thalas."

Braelyn was silent. She felt guilt begin to eat away at her stomach. Because of her, Lor'themar was being held to ransom, and the entire Sin'dorei race would have to pay dearly. The type of man who would commit such a crime would never act in his people's best interests. Only his own.

She ran a hand over her pregnant belly. If she had done the right thing to begin with, all of this could have been avoided.

"Don't be sad, pretty Braelyn!" Mangle yelled, seeming to pop out of nowhere. "Mangle look after you!"

Braelyn screeched and pushed herself backwards until she the wall, fear coursing through her veins.

"Oh, for the love of all that is unholy!" Denaria yelled, throwing the book at Mangle. The book missed the ghoul and bounced harmlessly onto the floor. "Stop doing that, you moron! We don't need her going into labour early!"

"Mangle sorry," the ghoul said, giving Braelyn a sad look. Well, as sad a look as an undead creature could manage. "Mangle just want to say hello."

Braelyn, heart pounding away in her chest, tried to calm down. She took a few deep breaths, and focused on the ginger cat that Mangle still had perched on his head.

"It's all right, Mangle," she said, attempting a small smile. "No harm done."

The ghoul made a chuckling sound, and sat next to Braelyn on the bed. He reached out and began to pat her hair. She shivered, but said nothing. She really didn't need to be dealing with an upset ghoul on top of everything else.

Braelyn took a closer look at her surroundings. It was a small cottage, even smaller than her home in Halfhill, and sparsely furnished. Everything smelt mouldy and the air was heavy with dust. She didn't want to be here, didn't want her baby exposed to this horrible environment or the corruption lurking outside.

If the circumstances were different, Braelyn would have attempted to escape. She was familiar with the Plaguelands, having worked out here with her friends. She had even considered joining the Argent Crusade after her return from Silvermoon, but had instead chosen to remain in Goldshire.

Just in case Rommath ever came to his senses.

Braelyn shook her head. There was no use thinking about escape attempts. It was pitch black outside, and she was unarmed, and underdressed. Not to mention too pregnant to be picking fights with a warlock. Or with anyone, really.

She felt Denaria staring at her, and met her gaze with defiance. The warlock just laughed at her, and went back to her book. Braelyn wished she could hit the bitch with it.

Braelyn closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. She was not as afraid as she had been when she woke up. It was clear that Denaria and her mysterious employer needed her and the baby in good health, implying that they believed Lor'themar would do whatever they wanted in order to keep her safe.

That was an unexpected source of comfort for Braelyn. Denaria was a cunning woman, adept at reading people and discovering their motivations and desires. If she thought that Lor'themar wanted Braelyn and the baby enough to give up his Regency, then Braelyn was inclined to believe it.

The thought of her child not being rejected by its father was a great relief, and eased some of the trouble eating away at her mind. She felt sleep tugging at the edges of her consciousness, and let herself relax, trying to focus on the happy thought of raising her baby with Lor'themar by her side.

That night Braelyn dreamt she gave birth to the sun, and the people of Silvermoon rejoiced.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?" Odariah asked, staring at Lor'themar with a determined glint in her eye.<p>

"'We'?" asked Rommath with a scowl. "This is our business, not yours."

"Braelyn is my cousin!" Odariah protested, glaring at the mage. "I sat back like a good girl the last time she got kidnapped by a psycho blood elf, and I do not intend to do so again."

Rommath opened his mouth to protest, but Lor'themar interrupted him. "Enough, Rommath," he said with a weary look at his friend. "We can't expect Braelyn's family to sit back and do nothing at a time like this. Besides, I'll take all the help I can get."

Andorien coughed softly and shifted in his seat. The blood elves looked at him warily, and he offered them a reassuring half smile. "I take it you already have people searching Horde lands?" he asked. Haduron nodded.

"Yes," the Ranger General said, but he was frowning. "I don't think we'll have much luck. No one in Halfhill could identify who Braelyn's abductors were, just that they were sin'dorei, and I doubt they would keep her in Quel'Thalas."

"You will need people searching neutral territory," Andorien suggested. "Places where a human travelling with blood elves will not raise any suspicion."

"I already have people searching Outland and Pandaria," Lor'themar replied. "I will need to approach Lord Fordring in Plaguelands to cover the areas held by the Argent Crusade."

"What about Alliance territory?" Odariah asked, glaring at Rommath when he scoffed at her. "Think about it, mage; where better to hide someone than somewhere people think you'd never dare to go?"

"She's right," Halduron said, nodding at Odariah with approval. "And there are plenty of places held by the Alliance that are remote and free from a military presence. Sylvanas seems to have no problem sneaking men into Duskwood, for example."

"How are we meant to search Alliance territory without incurring Wrynn's wrath?" Rommath demanded? "We cross his borders, and it will be all out war."

"Braelyn's parents," Andorien said, and all eyes gravitated towards his. "They will do anything to help find her, and they have many contacts. Jasper has many friends within the Argent Crusade, and Ellysan has contacts in the Kirin Tor. They can go where you cannot."

Lor'themar looked thoughtful. The night elf made sense. There were so many areas he could not go, and he needed all the help he could get.

"And you have us as well!" Odariah chipped in, eyes shinning with determination. "Andorien has friends in the Cenarion Circle, and in Darnassus that should be able to help us. And the Church of Holy Light is just about everywhere. The priesthood would never turn away a request for help."

Lor'themar appreciated the human's willingness to help, but there was one problem he needed to address. He thought of Jasper and Ellysan Hawke. Would they really be willing to aid the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas? The man who put their daughter in danger to begin with?

"Are you sure Braelyn's parents will aid me?" he said, voicing his concern aloud.

Odariah looked at him intently. "Don't get me wrong, Lor'themar," she said, "they're probably going to hate you, Uncle Jasper especially. There is no way that they'd let their feelings condemn Braelyn and the baby to whatever the kidnapper has planned for them though."

The priestess saw Lor'themar's dubious expression and walked over to him, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "We need their help to find Braelyn," Odariah said. "Everything else can be discussed once she's safe."

"Very well," Lor'themar nodded, and shot Rommath a warning glare when the mage started to argue. "Aethas, you will teleport our guests, Halduron, and myself to the Hawke's home. It's time I met my child's grandparents."

_May the Light have mercy on us all. _

* * *

><p>The Hawke estate was in chaos. On one side of the living room, Jasper and Ellysan stood entangled in roots, while on the other, Halduron and Lor'themar were frozen to the floor. Aethas and Andorien stood between the two groups, desperately trying to silence the storm of heated insults and muffled curses. Odariah stood against the wall, not sure whether she should laugh or cry.<p>

"Aethas," Ellysan Hawke said in a frosty voice, "you are really testing the limits of our friendship." She glared at the blood elf mage as her husband struggled to free himself. He was determined to stab Lor'themar with his sword.

"I think I'd better take that, Uncle," Odariah said, and wrestled the blade free from Jasper's grasp.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here, blood elf," the paladin spat. "Haven't you caused Braelyn enough trouble?"

"Until recently, I wasn't aware I had caused her any trouble at all," Lor'themar retorted, staring at the human man with distaste.

"I wish you'd never found out," Jasper said. "I don't want you any where near her."

"Seems like Braelyn doesn't want you anywhere near her, either," Halduron taunted. Andorien gave him a warning look.

Jasper let out a feral growl. "Is that why you're here?" he asked. "To taunt us? Do you have any idea what it's like for us? To have a child potentially in danger, and not be able to help her?"

"Yes," Lor'themar replied, his eye focussed squarely on Braelyn's father. "I do. My child is with yours, not yet born, and already at risk. I feel that fear ripping me in half, and despair."

"What do you mean?" Ellysan demanded, sharply, her gaze pinning Lor'themar in his place more securely than Aethas' magic. "Tell us quickly!"

"I found out where Braelyn had gone," Lor'themar said. "I saw the home she made for our baby... "

"Is she well?" Jasper asked, his anger leaving him as he sought information from his enemy. "Will she come home to us?"

"She was not there when I arrived," Lor'themar admitted, "so I cannot tell you what you want to know. She has been stolen away, and I need your help to find her."

"Stolen? By whom?" Ellysan asked, fear gripping her heart.

"The only thing I know for sure is that Braelyn's kidnappers were sin'dorei," Lor'themar told the human mage. "I have my people scouring Quel'Thalas and the Horde territories, but need aid to cover the land I cannot reach."

Jasper threw his head back and let out a howl of rage. "I curse the day my daughter ever came into contact with your kind," he snarled at Lor'themar, "but I will look for her, if only to ensure she remains free of you."

"Braelyn wants me in our baby's life," Lor'themar replied, fury flowing through him. "No matter what you say, I will know my child."

"He loves her, Aunty E," Odariah said suddenly, knowing that Ellysan at least would calm down a little if the truth of Lor'themar's feelings were made clear.

Jasper scoffed, but Ellysan stared at the Regent Lord with a piercing gaze. Lor'themar met her gaze without fear, but was grateful he had never met this woman on a battlefield alone. He could see the fire in her eyes, and recognised that this woman would do anything to keep her daughter safe. Including cooperating with the enemy.

"Is this true?" Ellysan asked. "Do you really love Braelyn as Odariah claims you do?"

"Yes," Lor'themar replied, though he could not help but growl a little with frustration. He was tired of his personal life being dragged out in the open. "Your daughter has always held my heart, though I doubt she realises it."

"We will need to speak to the king," Ellysan said, taking Lor'themar by surprise with her sudden acquiescence.

Jasper stared at his wife in horror. "Are you out of your mind, Elly?" he said. "The king will not help us in this, unless it is to hunt Braelyn down so he can throw her in jail."

"For once, I agree with you," Lor'themar said, looking over at Jasper. Beside him, Halduron nodded. "No good will come of involving him."

"This is not up for negotiation," Ellysan said firmly. "Our search will not go unnoticed; SI: 7 agents are everywhere and they are smart enough to figure out why Braelyn has been abducted by the blood elves again. If King Varian finds out from them instead of us, we will all be in trouble."

"Elly, the King was merciful enough to overlook Braelyn's involvement with Rommath," Jasper said, his voice angry as he mentioned the Grand Magister. "I do not think he will be so kind this time."

"I know, my love," Ellysan replied, placing a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, "but I truly believe it is better to upfront about it, rather than risk silence."

Jasper sighed, rubbing a hand over his exhausted face. He looked to Lor'themar and saw that the blood elf was outraged at the thought of the King harming Braelyn. That anger was enough to calm Jasper's own, if only by a little. He could see that the other man was genuine in his concern for Braelyn and her baby.

"Very well," Jasper said. "My wife and I will head to Stormwind to begin our search. Andorien, I take it you are heading to Darnassus?"

"Yes," the druid replied. "I will check Kaldorei lands, and those currently being fought over with the Horde. It is possible the kidnappers will attempt to hide among the chaos of war."

"I'm heading to Hearthglen," Odariah told her uncle. "If you could write a letter of introduction for me to give Lord Fordring, that would be great."

Jasper nodded. "Good idea," he said, "though I suggest you start looking in the Western Plaguelands. It's still neutral, but a lot more stable than the Eastern side."

Lor'themar watched as Odariah nodded at her uncle, glad that things had clamed down enough for them to figure out a way to help each other. He glanced over at Halduron, who shrugged his shoulders. The Ranger looked like he was eager to be gone.

"I thank you for agreeing to help me," he said to Ellysan, giving her a polite bow.

"Don't thank us yet, Regent Lord," Jasper muttered. "When this is over, you and I are going to have a little talk."

Ellysan rolled her eyes and slapped Jasper around the back of his head. "Your gratitude is appreciated, but unnecessary," she told Lor'themar. "We are doing this for Braelyn, not for you."

"Fair enough," Lor'themar said, but silently wondered if there were any way for him to win the Hawke's respect. He wasn't asking for their friendship, or even approval, just the chance to end the antagonism. "Aethas, take us home."

The last thing Lor'themar saw before the magic carried him away was Jasper Hawke's stern face.

_He still plans to keep Braelyn away from me. I will not allow him to succeed. _

* * *

><p>AN - I still live. I got Dragon Age Inquisition for Christmas, so most of my free time is spent running around as a Dalish, bow-wielding rogue, saving Thedas and putting the moves on Cullen. I hope everyone had an enjoyable Christmas.<p>

Next Chapter: The Hawke's visit King Varian, and the meeting creates an unexpected new threat for Braelyn and Lor'themar to face.


	9. Ultimatums

Varian was not amused.

When Ellysan and Jasper Hawke had come to the Keep, pleading for him to help locate their missing daughter, he was more than willing to grant them his aid. The Hawkes had served the Alliance for most of their lives, and deserved to have that service reciprocated.

Then they told him _why _Braelyn Hawke was missing.

When Jasper first mentioned his daughter's pregnancy, and the involvement of a blood elf in said pregnancy, Varian assumed that that the young hunter had fallen in with Grand Magister Rommath again. The king was not happy about the idea, but he could tolerate it. As long as the relationship was over, and Braelyn stayed loyal to the Alliance, Varian saw no reason not to help her.

Then Ellysan told him that her daughter was pregnant by Lor'themar Theron, and things became a lot more complicated.

"Your Majesty?" Ellysan prompted after a period of prolonged silence. Varian sighed and raised his eyes to look at the mage and her paladin husband.

"It seems that your daughter is unable to keep herself out of trouble," he finally said, voice stern. Jasper and Ellysan exchanged concerned glances.

"She never meant this to happen, Your Highness," Jasper said, though Varian could tell the man agreed with his assessment. "Braelyn has no ill will in her heart."

"I know that," Varian replied, and watched as the worried father relaxed a little. "But her behaviour is cause for some concern. I was able to tolerate what happened between her and Rommath, if only because it ended, and because of your steadfast devotion to the Alliance and to myself. But now... this situation with the Regent Lord pushes me to the limit of my tolerance."

Ellysan gasped, while Jasper let out a low groan. "You will not help us, Your Majesty?" the paladin asked, a tortured expression crossing his features.

Varian paused. He needed to set an example here, but at the same time, the thought of causing the Hawkes pain did not sit well with him. He let out a long sigh, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I will help you find you daughter," Varian said, and smiled when he Jasper and Ellysan both let out loud sighs of relief. "However, there will be a price."

The Hawkes straightened, and turned to their king with the same stoic expressions they'd worn out in the field. "As you wish, Your Highness!" they said in perfect unison.

"Your daughter must make a choice," Varian said firmly. "Stormwind or Silvermoon."

The Hawkes stared at him in silence for some time then Jasper let out a strangled cough as the meaning of Varian's words sunk in.

"Are you saying... " Ellysan began, only to falter halfway through her question.

"I'm saying that Braelyn needs to decide who has her allegiance," the king said. "If she decides not to allow Theron into her life, then she and her child will enjoy all the rights and privileges of the Kingdom. If she decides to go with him, however, she will no longer be welcome in Alliance territory."

"Exile?" Jasper whispered.

Varian nodded. "I am sorry, old friend," he said. "I do not want to hurt you or Ellysan, but if I am too lenient, a dangerous precedent will be set. Besides, the way things stand with the Horde now, it would be a cruelty to allow her to come and go as she pleases."

"What do you mean, My Liege?" Ellysan asked, and Varian could see the flash of anger in her blue eyes.

"We have a truce, Ellysan, but no real peace," Varian explained. "Everyday, a hundred little things conspire to bring that truce to a catastrophic end. For every person keen to secure a lasting peace treaty, there is another who wants us to plunge straight back into war."

Varian stood up and walked to his window, turning his gaze to the city below. "Would it be fair to Braelyn to condone a relationship between her and Theron when doing so could leave her stranded on the side she would not have chosen had she been forced to make a choice?" He looked back over his shoulder at Ellysan before adding, "If war breaks out again, and she is in Silvermoon with Lor'themar, how easy do you think she'd find it to return home if she wanted?"

The Hawkes did not answer, and Varian knew they understood his reasoning, however much they may have disliked it. He turned to face them.

"I will lend you some of my soldiers," he said, "the ones I feel are most discrete. I want this kept as quiet as possible. I am not sure how the rest of the Alliance Council will regard your daughter's predicament."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Jasper said, and Varian was struck by how exhausted the man appeared, worn down by worry about his daughter.

"I will have the troops meet you at your house," Varian said. "I hope you are able to find Braelyn."

The Hawkes nodded and bowed to him before taking their leave. For the first time in his life, Varian was glad that he had no daughters.

* * *

><p>Ansara Belodiere listened in shocked silence as the king informed her and her colleagues of their new assignment. They were to help two retired soldiers find their missing daughter. A daughter who was pregnant by a blood elf.<p>

Such an assignment bothered her a great deal, and she could tell that she was not the only one to feel that way. Although... when she looked around at her colleagues, most of them seemed unconcerned by what Ansara regarded as an act of treason. The others seemed more impressed by the opportunity to work with the legendary Hawkes than upset at being asked to find some blood elf's human whore.

Ansara wondered who the blood elf was. The King would not say, only that the elf had inadvertantly placed the Hawke's daughter in harm's way. She sniffed in disgust. In her opinion, the woman put herself in danger and deserved her fate. If Braelyn Hawke was so keen on elves, she should have done what Ansara did and married a high elf, or at least a night elf.

King Varian said that they had been chosen because they were good soldiers who were also discrete, but what he didn't realise was that Ansara had just joined the Kirin Tor. Her allegiance lay with Lady Proudmoore, not the king of Stormwind. As Dalaran was part of the Alliance now, Ansara would follow the King's orders, but she would not remain silent. After all the blood elves had done, Lady Proudmoore would want to know about this situation, and, unlike King Varian, she would not be as forgiving.

* * *

><p>Lor'themar stood in the grand foyer of Sunfury Spire, chafing under the weight of his responsibilities as Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas. He wanted to be out searching for Braelyn, but was stuck in Silvermoon dealing with whatever trivial matters that petitioners decided to bombard him with.<p>

_At least I was able to send Halduron and Rommath to look for her,_ he thought as he signed a few documents. He was grateful for their help, even though he knew that Rommath was only helping for Braelyn's sake, not his.

"Regent Lord, may I have a moment of your time?"

Lor'themar looked over to see his butler, Cynriel, entering the foyer. "Cynriel? What is the matter? Have Rommath and Halduron returned?"

"No, my Lord," Cynriel replied. "Lord Sunblight wishes to speak to you. He is in your study now."

"My study?" Lor'themar asked. "Why did he not come to the Spire?"

"He said he wishes to discuss a private matter with you, my Lord."

"Very well," Lor'themar sighed before turning to his chief steward to inform him of his departure. Leaving the steward in charge, Lor'themar strode the short distance from the Spire to his home. As the Regent Lord, he was entitled to live in the Spire's Royal Quarters, but he prefered his home separate from his place of work. It was nice having somewhere to go to that didn't reek of responsibility.

Dyran Sunblight looked as smug and self-important as always, and Lor'themar had to bite back a frustrated sigh. He was in no mood to deal with the pompous fool.

"Lord Sunblight," Lor'themar said, watching as the warrior turned away from the window to bow to him. "It is a rather inconvenient time for me, would you mind coming back later tonight? Or perhaps you can accompany me back to the Spire?"

Dyran grinned, and there was an expression in his eyes that disturbed Lor'themar greatly. He knew that Sunblight was after his job, and if the warrior were a better man, Lor'themar would happily give it to him. But Dyran was _not _a good man. Sadly, Lor'themar was one of only a handful of people who knew how depraved the warrior was.

Lor'themar would die before he handed his people's wellbeing over to a man who murdered his own siblings and made it look like the work of Wretched in order to be the sole benefactor of his father's will.

It pained Lor'themar to know that he was unable to prove what Sunblight had done, and be forced to watch the warrior play the noble hero.

Expecting Sunblight to follow him, Lor'themar turned to head back to the Spire. With so many things demanding his attention, he did not care to observe proper etiquette with a man he so soundly disliked.

"Whatever happened to that human woman of Rommath's?" Dyran asked, and Lor'themar stopped in the doorway. A sudden chill crept up his spine. Why was Sunblight asking about Braelyn now?

Lor'themar turned back around, staring at Sunblight warily. Could the warrior be responsible for Braely's kidnapping? He'd proven long ago that he was prepared to do anything to get what he wanted, no matter how much suffering he caused in the process.

_But how would he have found out about Braelyn?_

"Did you really summon me away from my responsiblities just to indulge in idle gossip?" Lor'themar asked, his eye narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, I find myself thinking that it would be a terrible shame if anything _tragic _should befall the young woman," Sunblight replied, his eyes alight with mischief. "Or her baby," he added with a malicious smirk.

Lor'themar felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. He glared at Sunblight as fear and anger warred with equal ferocity in his heart. He noticed that the warrior held something; a long lock of beautiful light brown hair. Sunblight was toying with it, as if it were a piece of string.

Braelyn's hair. Lor'themar recongized it straight away. He'd spent many nights dreaming of it sprawled across his chest with Braelyn nestled up beside him.

Lor'themar snarled as his anger got the better of him. "What have you done with them?" he demanded, his ire growing as Sunblight _laughed _at him.

"Oh, your little love and her unborn babe are quite safe, I assure you," Sunblight said, obviously enjoying his new found power over the Regent Lord. "For now, at any rate."

Lor'themar lost control of himself as Sunblight tossed out that vague threat. With a growl, he launched himself at the warrior, hand reaching for his sword. He would beat Braelyn's location out of the other man if he had to.

His anger caused him to be sloppy and reckless, which made it easy for Sunblight to gain the advantage. The warrior laughed with glee as he ducked Lor'themar's furious attacks, moving with a grace that defied his plate armor.

"Where is Braelyn?" Lor'themar hissed. "Where is my child?"

Sunblight just laughed again, and when Lor'themar threw a punch at his head with his free hand, the warrior grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Lor'themar struggled, almost rabid with fury, but Sunblight kept him pinned in place.

"Now, now, my friend," Sunblight purred into his ear victoriously, "you'll never find her if you keep acting like a wild beast."

Lor'themar snarled and kicked out with his left leg, but Sunblight evaded the blow, slamming the Regent Lord's face into the wall. With a groan of frustrastion, Lor'themar conceded defeat, his whole body slumping in despair.

"That's better," Sunblight said, though he did not relinquish his hold on Lor'themar. "Now we can talk. If you want your dear Braelyn back, you must first abdicate the Regency in my favour. When that happens, I will bring the woman to you."

"I want to know where she is!" Lor'themar spat, twisting his head around in an attempt to glare at Sunblight. "I want to see with my own eyes that she and the baby are all right."

"You are in no position to make demands of me," Sunblight reminded him, shoving his face into the wall again. "You will do as I command, or she will die. Is that what you want, Theron? For your child to die before it can even take its first breath?"

Lor'themar had never felt so helpless. Even the Scourge had not stolen so much of his hope, his strength. He wanted Braelyn and their child so badly it pained him, an ache settling in his heart as he thought of them, and the future he wanted to give them. But what of Silvermoon and the Sin'dorei? Could he really condemn an entire race for the sake of two individuals, even if those two meant everything to him?

He groaned as he came to make a choice he hoped he could live with.

"I'm a busy man, Theron, so if you could give me your answer, the faster I can arrange Braelyn's return." Sunblight was all confidence now that he held the Regent Lord's world in his hands.

"Fine," Lor'themar said bitterly. "You win."

Sunblight laughed and let Lor'themar go. He was not quick enough to dodge Lor'themar's punch this time. The warrior let out a loud grunt and staggered to the side, spitting blood out of his mouth as he regained his composure.

"Heh, I guess I deserved that," he admitted.

"No," Lor'themar growled. "What you deserve is my sword through your heart."

"Bold words."

"And _true_," Lor'themar spat. He swore to himself that when he had found somewhere safe for Braelyn and their baby to live, he would find a way to kill Sunblight. No matter how long he had to wait. "What next? We march over to the Spire and make a formal declaration?"

"Oh, no," Sunblight laughed, as if Lor'themar had just told a joke. "I'll give you some time to think up a plausible reason for why you're stepping down, and why I am your chosen successor. Plus, you'll need to talk Rommath and Brightwing into accepting your decision. I don't want to have to deal with them, too."

Lor'themar growled as he gave a curt nod of his head. "Fine, now get out," he snapped at Sunblight, pointing to the door. "And pray that nothing happens to Braelyn and the baby, or I will spend the rest of my life ruining the rest of yours."

Sunblight just laughed, giving Lor'themar a mocking salute before leaving. As soon as the door shut, Lor'themar let out an anguished yell, hurling a glass paperwieght at the wall. The paperweight shattered, and fell to the floor in a glittering cascade. He stared at the shards as they dropped, and noticed that the lock of Braelyn's hair now lay on the plush carpet. He picked it up, shaking bits of glass out of it, and then pressed it to his heart.

_Braelyn._

The study door opened again, and Cynriel came rushing in, a look of concern marring his features. "My Lord," he asked, "what has happened? Are you all right?"

"No, Cynriel, I'm afraid I'm not," Lor'themar said. "Find Rommath, Halduron, and Aethas, and tell them to come here immediately."

"Yes, my Lord," Cynriel said and left, though Lor'themar could see he did so with reluctance.

Lor'themar walked to the window, and tried to relax as he watched the people walking the streets below. Sunblight thought that a month was long enough to arrange an abdication, and it was. It was also enough time to make one last attempt to find Braelyn, and to deliver her from Sunblight's custody.

_I will not fail her, or my people._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>*cough* why, hello. *cough* Dragon Age Inquisition is awesome. That is all.

Next Chapter: the blood elves talk about how they first met Braelyn. It leads them to a very important realisation.


	10. Memory Lane

The mood in Lor'themar's study was sombre. The room was still in shambles from his fight with Dyran Sunblight, and from Rommath's outburst. The mage had been infuriated by Sunblight's actions, throwing a chair against the wall in his anger. Now the four men sat around Lor'themar's desk, desperately trying to determine where Sunblight could have hidden Braelyn.

"Damn that smarmy bastard!" Aethas exclaimed, reaching for another bottle of Moonwine, their third for the evening. The others stared at him with raised eyebrows. It was not like Aethas to swear, or get so worked up about something.

"Yeah, damn him!" Halduron agreed enthusiastically, slamming his fist on the map of Azeroth covering Lor'themar's desk.

Rommath said nothing, just continued glaring at the wall while Lor'themar kept studying the map. The Regent Lord had already sent as many of his most trustworthy followers out into the world as he could, searching for any sign that could lead him to Braelyn. He knew that Braelyn's friends and family were also looking; he'd received word from Andorien Starbreeze that the Cenarion Circle had agreed to look out for her.

Despite all this, Lor'themar was bleeding hope. There were still so many areas left to search, so many places she could be hidden, and he had no information to work with. For all he knew, Braelyn was dead, and Sunblight was just hiding the fact in order to force Lor'themar into abdicating.

"Have faith, gentlemen," a soft voice said from the doorway, and Lor'themar looked up to see Aethas' girlfriend standing in the doorway. Lorelai Sunblessed smiled at him before walking over to set a basket of food on the desk. Freshly baked fruitbuns by the smell of it.

"Braelyn is a very strong woman," the priest said, sitting on the arm of Aethas' chair and entwining her fingers with his. "She is also too stubborn to allow the likes of Dyran Sunblight to get the best of her. If you cannot find her, she will find her way to you, I'm sure."

"Have any of the priests heard anything?" Rommath asked abruptly, reaching out to grab a bun. He picked it apart with elegant fingers, not really hungry, but needing something to distract himself with.

"No," Lorelai replied. She looked at Rommath with sympathy. They had been friends since childhood, and she knew how much pain the Grand Magister was in. Rommath's love for Braelyn had never died, nor even dulled in its intensity. "The High Priest was furious when I delivered your message to him, Lor'themar. He thinks it's appalling that Dyran is endangering a child's life in order to gain power. He says that if Dyran does become Regent Lord, he will not have the support of the Church. Not just because of what he's doing to you, but also because he knows a warmonger when he sees one."

"I appreciate the Church's support," Lor'themar said, running a tired hand over his eye-patch. His scar was itching like mad. It always did when he was stressed.

"You know the Farstriders will stand with you, no matter what," Halduron said, face unusually serious. "You're one of us, and always will be. Sunblight will find it tough going with us, especially since I'll let them know how he came to power. Even if they all hate humans, they won't stand for that sort of behaviour."

Lor'themar nodded in thanks, before turning his attention to Rommath. The Grand Magister was scowling at Lor'themar's desk, an intense look in his eyes.

"What of the magisters, Rommath?" he asked. Magisters held a lot of power in Silvermoon. Their opinion of Sunblight would influence a lot of people.

"I would rather join the Kirin Tor and serve that human witch than work with Sunblight," Rommath growled, "but there are many among my colleagues who will support him, if only to maintain stability, and more still who I cannot be certain of."

"It is the Blood Knights we have to worry about," Aethas said.

"And the common people," Lorelai added. "Dyran is a hero to them. They will take you at your word if you say that you're willingly abdicating in his favour."

Lor'themar heaved a long sigh. "So, it seems that these are my choices; refuse to do what Sunblight wants, knowing that I condemn Braelyn and my child to death, or save her life at the expense of Quel'Thalas' stability."

"We will find her before you truly have to make that choice," Lorelai said, and the others murmured words of agreement.

There was a long silence before Halduron let out a snigger. "What's so amusing?" Rommath asked testily, glaring at his friend.

"Just remembering the first time I met Braelyn," Halduron said. "There she was, barefoot and dressed in rags, looking like she'd just crawled through a pile of dirt. I was expecting her to freak out and start screaming, but she didn't. Instead, she just stared at me with those big blue eyes of hers, then took off running. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't let that stop her!"

Lor'themar couldn't help but grin at that. "I remember her introducing herself as Lady Braelyn Anonymous-Nobody," he said with a chuckle, "and expressing the belief that Rommath wanted to kill her with fire if she so much as breathed on me."

"She also said she'd prefer to return to the dungeons and be molested by the guards than be forced to live with me," Rommath said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "And I'll never forget the way she looked as she fought the Scourge remnants in Tranquillien. So beautiful." The smile faded and he groaned softly. "What a fool I was."

There was another silence as they all became lost in their memories, then Lorelai gasped and jumped to her feet.

"What is it?" Aethas asked.

"My lord, you said that Braelyn was kidnapped by a Sin'dorei death knight and warlock, yes?" the priest asked.

"That was what the witnesses in Halfhill told me," Lor'themar replied, wondering what had agitated Lorelai so badly. "What does that matter?"

"Braelyn once told me that there were only two blood elves she'd met that she considered her enemy on a personal level; Denaria Daybreak, who is a warlock, and Lethallan Dawnbreaker, the death knight who murdered her friend and dragged her to Silvermoon."

There was a loud thud as Halduron's feet hit the floor from where he'd propped them up on the desk. "I remember that foul creature!" he exclaimed, his face twisting with disgust. "The way he was dragging Braelyn through the streets showed he did not care for her in the slightest. His dealings with me demonstrated that he is also not adverse to disregarding common decency if enough gold is involved."

"And Denaria _hates _Braelyn," Rommath said, his eyes glowing with anger. "She is also very angry with me, as well; she told me that I'd regret chosing Braelyn over her."

"You think they are the ones who kidnapped Braelyn?" Lor'themar asked, voice growing cold.

"Yes," Lorelai said, nodding emphatically. "It's too much of a coincidence otherwise."

"We need to speak with them," Rommath declared, hands balling into fists.

"How to find them, though?" Halduron pondered.

"I have not seen Denaria since the day she almost ruined my relationship with Braelyn," Rommath spat. "If she is involved with the abduction, then I believe she'll be guarding Braelyn. Denaria would never miss an opportunity to torment her."

"We can ask the Knights of the Ebon Blade about Dawnbreaker," Aethas suggested. "I've heard they keep a keen eye on all death knights, regardless of which faction they joined."

"Then we head to Acherus," Lor'themar declared firmly, getting to his feet.

"Are you sure that's wise, Lor'themar?" Rommath asked. "If Sunblight hears that you're out of the country, he might get suspicious, and move Braelyn."

"I will think of a believable excuse," Lor'themar replied, then called for Cynriel. By the time his butler arrived, the Regent Lord was already half way to the Plaugelands in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Acherus is every bit as horrendous as people say it is," Halduron said, shuddering as a couple of ghouls walked past. "Let's talk to Mograine and leave, quickly. I'll never get the smell of death out of my hair."<p>

Rommath rolled his eyes at his friend as Lor'themar strode forward and asked a passing death knight where Darion Mograine was. When he had the information he needed, they all headed off to speak with the head of the Knights of the Ebon Blade.

To Lor'themar's surprise, Mograine did not appear troubled by the arrival of four living blood elves into his domain. In fact, it looked like he had been expecting them, if the amused glimmer in his cold blue eyes was anything to go by.

"Regent Lord Theron," Mograine said, his voice echoing slightly, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"You were expecting me, Lord Mograine?" Lor'themar asked, raising an elegant eyebrow in confusion.

"One of my men informed of an interesting rumour doing the rounds," Mograine replied, smirking. "Apparently, you are to be congratulated for the upcoming birth of an heir, and with a human woman no less."

"And you believed it?" Halduron asked.

"A rumour like that is just crazy enough to be true," Mograine answered with a wry chuckle, "and I heard it from someone involved in kidnapping the mother to be. I assume that's why you are here?"

"Lethallan Dawnbreaker?" Rommath growled.

"Now, why do you think it's Lethallan?" Mograine asked with amusement, causing Lor'themar to become increasingly frustrated.

_Damn death knights just can't be staightforward about anything._

"Because he has kidnapped Braelyn before," Lor'themar bit out, fighting to keep his anger in check. He needed information, not more confusion.

"Braelyn?" Mograine asked, a delighted grin sweeping his face. "Braelyn Hawke is the mother of your heir?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no," Mograine said, "not at all. I was just surprised. The last I heard, the young lady was rather attached to your Grand Magister."

Rommath let out a low growl, fire bursting to life in his palms. Halduron stepped over to try to calm him down.

"Forgive me, I meant no offence," Mograine said smoothly.

"Tell me where Dawnbreaker is, and I may refrain from immolating you," Rommath said, meaning every word.

Mograine's good humour vanished, not taking kindly to the mage's threat. He glared at Rommath, tempted to lead them astray. But he decided to answer the man, if only to get them all to leave. Acherus was no place for the living.

"Lethallan is based at Light's Hope Chapel," he said. "He likes tormenting all those self-righteous paladins."

Rommath began summoning a portal, and Lor'themar gave the death knight a stiff bow. "I thank you for your assistance, Lord Mograine."

"It has been a pleasure," the death knight replied, bowing in return, and watching as the blood elves departed for Light's Hope Chapel. He considered attempting to warn Dawnbreaker, but decided against it. Such an action would only anger the Regent Lord and Grand Magister further, and Darion did not wish to see them return for his head.

The portal closed, and Darion returned to his desk. He wondered if Lethallan Dawnbreaker would survive the upcoming confrontation.

* * *

><p>The paladins of the Argent Crusade watched on in amusement, and no small amount of gratitude, as the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas laid into Lethallan Dawnbreaker. The death knight was a nuisance, serving no cause other than the annoyance of every paladin he came into contact with. The only saving grace of his current visit was that he came without his ghoul.<p>

"Where is she?" Lor'themar Theron yelled, landing a perfect blow on Lethallan's nose. The death knight merely laughed in response, rolling out of the enraged elf's reach.

"I'm surprised you're not joining in, Rommath," he said, spitting blood onto the grass. "Or are you secretly glad she's gone? Her disappearance a fitting way to ease your jealousy, perhaps? It must have burned your pride, hearing of her tryst with your dear leader. Does it upset you to know she's carrying Theron's child and not yours?"

Lor'themar dashed forward, sinking his boot into Lethallan's side and kicking him further towards the entrance to the inn. He ignored the appreciative cheers of the assembled Crusaders.

Rommath moved forward, too, his hands cutting through the air with a deadly grace. Fire encircled the death knight, forcing him to remain still lest the flames latch onto his hair. As it was, Lethallan still winced as the radiant heat burned his face, and smoke stung his eyes.

"All I want in this world is for her to be happy," Rommath declared, glaring at the death knight. His eyes burned with a hatred brighter and more intense than the flames he'd conjured. "Tell me where she is, or I swear that you will spend the rest of your life experiencing a pain so excruciating you wont be able to verbalise it."

Lethallan had always wanted to push people beyond their limits, even when he'd been alive. He would have liked to continue to taunt the Grand Magister about Braelyn's choice in romantic partners, and to keep tormenting Lor'themar with the potential loss of his lover and unborn child. But, ultimately, the desire to remain 'living' won out. Both the Grand Magister and Regent Lord looked like they intended to make good on their threats if he kept stalling.

"Very well," he conceded, raising his hands in defeat. No doubt Sunblight would be outraged over Lethallan's 'betrayal', but the death knight felt no loyalty towards the warrior, and, besides, he'd already been paid. "She's in the Eastern Plaguelands, in a shack by the river. I'll mark it on your map."

After Dawnbreaker pointed out Braelyn's location on his map, Lor'themar slammed his fist onto the death knight's head. When Dawnbreaker's body hit the ground, Lor'themar looked over at the paladins. "Could you keep him detained somewhere for a few days?"

The paladins looked at him warily for a moment before looking at each other and murmuring amongst themselves. "We aren't meant to get involved in things like this," a night elf woman said, "but seeing that your lady seems to be in danger, and it's Dawnbreaker, we'll be glad to help."

"Thank you," Lor'themar replied, bowing as two of the paladins stepped forward to drag Dawnbreaker's unconscious body away. He turned to his friends. "As much as I hate the delay, I think we must go to Hearthglen and speak with Tirion Fordring. He will know the lay of the land better than we do, and I do not want to risk angering him by acting in his territory without his knowledge or consent."

Rommath went to protest, but Halduron cut him off. "He's right, Rommath," the Ranger General said. "We don't know how many people Sunblight has guarding Braelyn. We'll need all the help we can get."

Rommath sighed with frustration, but nodded his head. "I can't portal us there," he said, glaring at Halduron when his friend made a disbelieving sound, "so we will have to fly."

"Hopefully, they have enough mounts here," Aethas said, as they began walking to the flight master. Lor'themar was worried about other things, though. He felt anticipation and anxiety begin to build inside his heart, his mind consumed by thoughts of Braelyn and the baby. He hoped that they were all right, and that Dawnbreaker had not lied to them, or led them into a trap.

Lor'themar stopped suddenly, reaching out to grab Aethas' shoulder. "Aethas," he said, "I need you to teleport to the Hawke's house. Tell them to meet me at Hearthglen."

"As you wish, my Lord," the mage replied, immediately beginning to channel the spell. Rommath, Lor'themar, and Halduron continued on to the flight master.

As they walked, Lor'themar's hand travelled to the ring he still wore around his neck, fingers stroking what had become a talisman to him. "I'm almost there, darling," he murmured, and for the first time in years, he uttered a prayer.

_Light, grant Braelyn and my child your protection, and me your strength. Watch over us, and keep us safe in your divine embrace._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>take that Lethallan! Since I've been playing Dragon Age, I'll tell you that Lethallan got his name from that game. It is a Elven word, but I can't quite remember the exact meaning. I think it means 'friend' or 'brother'. The feminine version of the word is 'lethallin'. Either way, it's ironic that a man like Lethallan has a name with such a meaning.

Next chapter: Dyran pays Braelyn a visit and gets more than he bargained for.


	11. A cabin down by the river

Braelyn had no idea how long she'd been kept prisoner. She thought that it had to have been several days at least, but it was hard to tell. She slept a lot, and Denaria refused to answer any of her questions. Mangle did not understand the concept of time, so he was no help, either.

It was early morning; soft light peaked through the windows and under the door, illuminating Braelyn's run-down surroundings. Denaria had allowed her to give her prison a basic clean and tidy, but it was still no place she wanted to be.

_I want to be with Lor'themar, _she thought, with an intensity that surprised her. She didn't know where such a feeling came from. Was it a pregnancy thing? She had been thinking about him, and their night together, a lot lately, castigating herself for leaving him, and then not contacting him as soon as she'd found out about the baby.

Braelyn wanted only to see him again, to ask for his forgiveness, and to find out if he wanted this baby as much as she did.

Braelyn started as Mangle turned towards the door, Mrs Fluffy letting out an angry hiss. Heavy footsteps were heading towards the small cabin.

"It's about time Lethallan came back," Denaria snarked. "That's the last time I send a death knight to do my shopping."

Braelyn cringed. She was hoping Lethallan would stay away longer, until she'd gone. She hated the way he looked at her, like she was his favourite toy. He was disgusting, and she didn't want him anywhere near her.

But when the door opened, it was not Lethallan standing there, it was another man. A stranger with dark brown hair and the most arrogant face Braelyn had ever seen. This man must be Denaria's employer, the one who wanted to oust Lor'themar and take over Quel'Thalas. She didn't normally hate people on sight, but for this man, she made an exception.

"Denaria, always a pleasure to see you, my dear," the man said, and even his voice made Braelyn despise him. It was too smooth, too charming. He was not to be trusted.

"Dyran!" Denaria exclaimed, rushing over to grasp the man's hand. He kissed it, and Denaria actually _blushed. _"I'm so glad you're here."

_So much for Rommath, _Braelyn thought bitterly. _All the chaos she caused back in Silvermoon was for nothing._

"You flatter me so," Dyran said with a smile. "Would you be a dear and give me a few minutes alone with our guest? I think it's time I introduced myself."

"Of course," Denaria simpered, heading for the door, pausing when Dyran called to her. "Yes?"

"Kindly dismiss your demons, pet," he said, and the tone of his voice indicated that he was giving an order, not making a request. "I dislike them being so near me."

Denaria flinched, and Braelyn managed a small smirk at the warlock's expression. Denaria was in a bind; decline her employer's demand and risk upsetting him, or go without her precious demons. As a demonologist, being without her demons was a big deal.

Mangle made to follow Denaria, but when he got to the door, he did not exit. He melded into the shadows, remaining behind to keep watch on Pretty Braelyn, just as Lethallan had ordered him too.

Braelyn took advantage of her captors' inattention to get to her feet and walk over to the fireplace. She stood with her back to the flames, reaching out to grab the iron poker. She held it firmly behind her back, looking as if she were just warming her hands.

When Denaria departed, Braelyn found herself staring into the eyes of her captor. He was wearing a garish set of black and gold plate armor, and carried an enormous two-handed sword. He was studying her intently, as curious about her as she was him.

"So, I finally get to meet the famous Braelyn Hawke," he said, an amused smile crossing his face. "My name is Dyran Sunblight, the future Regent Lord of Quel'thalas."

Braelyn said nothing, attempting to communicate the strength of her hatred through her gaze alone. Her grip on the poker tightened.

Dyran did not seem bothered by her silence. Instead, he appeared amused, his smile widening, and an appreciative glint twinkling in his eyes. "I am sorry it took me so long to get here, Miss Hawke," he said, all false courtesy, "but I was delayed in Silvermoon. My negotiations with the current Regent Lord took longer than expected."

"'Negotiations with'?" Braelyn queried. "I think you meant to say 'blackmail of'."

"Oh, come now," Dyran laughed. "Blackmail is such a vulgar term." He held his hand out towards her, and Braelyn had a flashback of Lethallan making the same gesture back in Darkshore. She refused to give him her own hand, watching as a brief flash of annoyance crossed Dyran's face.

The annoyed looked was soon replaced with another charming smile. "I think you'll find it easier to take my hand if you drop that poker, Miss Hawke."

Braelyn cursed silently, and Dyran grinned at her obvious anger. She still did not let go of her weapon, though, staring at her captor defiantly. "Make me," she challenged.

It was a challenge that Dyran accepted without hesitation. He dashed across the room, grabbing Braelyn and spinning her around. He pinned her against him, her back flush against his chest. He lay one hand over her stomach, the other grasping her chin and tilting it to the side.

"And here I was thinking that the descriptions of your stubbornness were pure hyperbole," he said, his lips brushing against her ear. "Do not think you can outsmart me, girl," he added, a slight growl in his voice. "I am far older and wiser than you."

Braelyn was afraid of Dryan, but fought to hide her fear. She hated the way he was holding her, as if she were his lover, not Lor'themar's. "What do you want?" she asked, proud that she could speak calmly. "What are you going to do with me?"

"If Lor'themar is a good boy and does what I told him to do, I will you return you to him in Silvermoon," Dyran replied, making no move to release Braelyn. "He's desperate to see you again, Miss Hawke. He's been looking for you for months, even before he found out about the little one."

The news calmed Braelyn's nerves slightly. It helped knowing that Lor'themar had been searching for her, even before knowing that he was to be a father. It implied that he cared about her, not just the baby she carried.

"And if he isn't?" she asked.

"I had been thinking of selling you into slavery after the child is born," Dyran replied, and Braelyn couldn't contain a horrified cry, "and I'm sure there's a childless couple out there willing to pay good coin for a baby of their own."

"No!" Braelyn protested, trying to wriggle free of Dyran's grasp, but the warrior held firm.

"But then, when I saw how desperate Lor'themar was to secure his little family, I changed my mind," Dyran continued with a quiet chuckle. "It got me thinking that maybe it's time I settle down. It's important for the Regent Lord to embody family values, though I couldn't stop at this child. All the noble families have at least three."

Braelyn was furious. How dare he say such things? "I will _never_ give you my baby, or any others!" she spat out contemptuously. She wished she could turn around so she could show her revulsion at Dyran's idea by throwing up all over him.

"Did I say I was giving you a choice?" Dyran asked, hand circling around her stomach slowly. "Hmm, perhaps I'll keep you anyway. It will keep Lor'themar from launching a rebellion," he added. "I know he's already plotting something with Rommath and Halduron Brightwing."

Braelyn was so angry that she kicked Dyran in the shin. It achievd nothing save a bruised heel and wounded pride. She hoped that the warrior's plan was just a sick joke, or an attempt to mess with her head.

"I think it's time we sat down and got to know each other," Dyran suggested, dragging Braelyn over to one of the chairs. He was about to force her to sit when Denaria screamed, a sharp, brittle sound that was abruptly cut off, turning into a wet, gurgling sound.

Dyran acted quickly, yanking Braelyn back against him as he reached for a dagger.

"She probably just got eaten by a plaguehound," Braelyn suggested hopefully, but Dyran did not loosen his grip.

"I doubt it," Dyran replied, all charm gone from his voice. "I think someone's been sharing secrets."

Braelyn wrapped both arms around her stomach, her baby's wellbeing her only concern. Whatever had caused Denaria to scream like that, Braelyn hoped she could use it to her advantage.

* * *

><p>Amlen, one of the soldiers coopted into the Hawke's service, sighed when he spotted a blood elf warlock sitting on a tree stump near Tirion Fordring's old shack. The warlock wouldn't be a problem on her own, but she'd summoned of her demons, one of those revolting creatures that looked like a giant, tentacled eyeball. It <em>would <em>be a problem, which meant Amlen needed to take it out first.

He did so, slowly and carefully; each step considered and placed with caution. The demon's death alerted the warlock to his presence. She stood, dropping a giant tome as she did so, and attempted to call for help. Amlen rolled forward, sinking a dagger into her stomach, the call turning into a sharp scream. He silenced her by slashing at her throat with his other dagger, and she fell to the ground in a bloody, lifeless heap.

Amlen immediately stealthed again so that when the warlock's boss stepped outside, he would not be able to tell where danger was lurking. The door to the cabin remained shut, however, and the only footsteps he heard came from behind.

Amlen's lip curled with disgust as Lor'themar Theron and his cronies came into view, quickly turning his gaze to Ellysan Hawke. The woman looked worried, as did her husband, who followed at her heels. Not far behind them were the rest of Amlen's colleagues, Braelyn Hawke's friends, and Lord Tirion Fordring. The head of the Argent Crusade had insisted on accompanying them on this mission as it risked starting armed conflict on his land.

"It is all right, Madam Hawke," Amlen said. "The scream came from the blood elf warlock, not your daughter."

Ellysan looked relieved as she glanced at Denaria's body. She looked over at Lor'themar, who also looked relieved. Amlen shook his head, puzzled as to how a human woman could willingly choose to be with a blood elf. The sin'dorei had betrayed her people, and the Alliance. Surely that was a deal breaker?

"What do you think we should do?" Jasper demanded, glaring at Lor'themar, but the Regent Lord had no chance to respond. Braelyn's angry voice rang out.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" she yelled. "Please, anyone, if you're out there, help me!"

Lor'themar tensed, his hand reaching for his sword. "Sunblight!" he bellowed in Thalassian. "If you have any honour, you'll let her go and come and fight me. It's me you want to get rid of, isn't it?"

"Make him mad, good plan," Jasper snapped, and Ellysan had to restrain him from going after the blood elf Regent.

"I know what I'm doing, Hawke!" Lor'themar retorted, but stopped talking when the door to the cabin opened.

Braelyn walked out, but she was not alone, and she was definitely not free. Dyran Sunblight was behind her, one arm holding Braelyn tightly against him, the other pressing a dagger against her throat.

"Braelyn!" Jasper cried out, striding forward. He was forced to a halt as Dyran pressed his blade closer to his captive's neck.

"I'm okay, Dad!" Braelyn said, giving both of her parents a small smile. Her blue eyes drifted to Lor'themar. "Lor'themar," she added apologetically, "I'm so sorry."

"It does not matter, Braelyn," Lor'themar replied, his tone softening as he looked at her. Even in the middle of such drama, she looked beautiful to him, his eye glowing with relief as he took in her rounded stomach. "Are you truly okay? What of our child?"

"I am tired, and angry, and hungry," she said, sensing that Lor'themar needed to hear the truth. "The baby is well," she added with a yawn. "Alive and kicking."

"As sweet as this reunion is," Dyran interrupted, "I believe you and I have business to attend to, Lor'themar. Do you really think I'm foolish enough to agree to a duel when the girl's parents and their band of Alliance heroes, not to mention your own sidekicks, stand ready to kill me after I end your miserable life?"

"They will not interfere," Lor'themar told him, although his eyes had not left Braelyn's face. So long had he been searching for her, and now she stood a few metres away. It wasn't how he wanted to reunite with her, but he would use his anger at Dyran's treatment of her to fuel his determination. He would end Sunblight's machinations, and bring Braelyn to safety.

"Like hell we won't!" Jasper protested. "If you don't kill this bastard, Theron, I will!"

"No you won't," Ellysan said firmly. "And neither will anyone else," she added, staring down her outraged companions. "That's an order. I may be retired, but I still outrank you all."

Jasper opened his mouth to argue, but his wife cut him off. "Our daughter's safety is the priority here, not revenge. If that means this... _creature_ walks free, then so be it." Ellysan looked over at the blood elves. "The same goes for you lot, understand?"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Halduron said, standing at attention. "What?" he asked, noticing the looks he was getting from the others. "That's _Ellysan Hawke_! I've heard stories about her. _Stories_!"

Dyran snorted in contempt. "As if I can believe the word of a human!" he said. "No, I'm afraid your challenge is declined, Lor'themar. The girl comes with me. As long as you don't follow, I _may _release the girl once I'm somewhere beyond your reach."

Lor'themar growled, frustration eating away at him, but there was one member of the crowd who'd had enough and was prepared to take action.

"This is ridiculous," Odariah stated, and with a quick snap of her wrist she cast Leap of Faith, dragging her cousin towards her and thereby freeing her from Dyran's hold.

Braelyn did not even spare her rescuer a grateful smile, she was too busy heading for Lor'themar. She barely had time to place a kiss on his cheek and brush his hand across her belly before her father pulled her away, pushing her into her mother's arms.

Dyran snarled, realising how much danger he was in now that he had lost his human shield.

"Bet you wished you'd accepted that challenge now, hey?" Odariah taunted him, a smug grin on her face. Dyran darted towards her, but was frozen in place by frost novas cast by both Ellysan and Rommath.

"Your fight is with the Regent Lord," Ellysan said coldly, pointing towards Lor'themar, "not my niece."

"And should he fall," Rommath added, "which I doubt he will, _then_ you may worry about the rest of us."

Lor'themar stepped forward, his cheek still tingling where Braelyn had kissed him. He unsheathed his sword, staring at Dyran with no mercy in his eye. "For my lady and child," he said, assuming an aggressive stance as Rommath and Halduron moved away from his side. The Alliance members followed their lead, Braelyn's mother pulling her daughter away.

"For the future of Quel'Thalas," Dyran replied, unsheathing his own weapon. Halduron and Rommath both jeered him in Thalassian, while Lor'themar merely snorted in disgust. He knew what Dyran was really fighting for, and it wasn't the wellbeing of their race.

The two men stood and stared at each other in silence for several minutes, attempting to intimidate the other into making the first move. Odariah tapped her foot impatiently and let out a long sigh.

"C'mon, guys," she said. "Best to get this over with _before_ Braelyn has the baby, right?"

Dyran snorted, not impressed with the human wench's impudence. Lor'themar took advantage of his distraction, and darted forward, sword aimed for the chink between Dyran's chestpiece and belt. He blocked the blow with his own weapon, stepping to the side.

Braelyn, firmly wrapped up in her mother's arms, could do little but watch as the two men began their dance of death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>Dyran Sunblight is very much the living version of Lethallan Dawnbreaker. They both have that charm, but Lethallan's is more superficial, while it's very much part of Dyran's personality. They do both use it to lure people in. Dyran also has some standards - avoiding bloodshed when possible, attempting to maintain a civil discourse, having some ultimate ambition. Lethallan cares little about those things.

And last chapter I mentioned that Lethallan had a Dragon Age name. Well, Hawke is also a Dragon Age name, as are Aveline and Sebastian in Light Amongst the Shadows. Liara, Samara, Tali, Miranda, Rannoch and Jack all come from Mass Effect. Can you tell what my favourite games are? ;)

Next Chapter: Braelyn is forced to make a life-altering choice in the wake of the duel's conclusion.


	12. Decisions, decisions

Braelyn watched on in awe as Lor'themar and Dyran began their duel. She was being held by her mother, who was stroking her hair and telling her that everything would work out for the best. Braelyn paid her little attention, nor did she spare much for her father, who was standing to one side, guarding his two 'girls' with his sword and shield. Her eyes were fixated on Lor'thermar.

The Regent Lord _captivated _her. He moved about the makeshift dueling ring with a deadly grace, his face, all elegant angles, intense and full of determination. His eyes never left his foe, ever vigiliant for the opportunity to strike Dyran down. His gorgeous white-blonde hair, caught up its usual braided ponytail, soared through the air as he moved back and forth, thrusting and parrying, constantly dodging Dyran's blows.

Braelyn had never seen Lor'themar fight before, and it was an enlightening experience. Watching him, she began to feel hope. She truly started to believe that Lor'themar would win, that this horrible ordeal would be over, and that she and the baby would be safe.

But fate was a fickle mistress, and determined to make Lor'themar work for his happy ending.

With a sudden dash forward, Dyran sent Lor'themar flying backwards. The Regent Lord hit the ground, hard, and the impact caused him to drop his sword. It slid across the ground towards Braelyn, coming to rest at her feet.

"Lor'themar!" she cried out in horror, her mother's grip preventing her from moving to his side.

"Stay out of this, Sweetie!" Ellysan warned her. "There's too much at risk for you to go over there."

Braelyn heeded her mother's advice, heart pounding painfully as she watched Dyran swagger up to the fallen Regent Lord and place the tip of his sword at Lor'themar's throat.

"Such confidence you had, Lor'themar," he taunted, "but it was sadly misplaced."

Braelyn strained to free herself from her mother's arms, calling out for Lor'themar to get up, to keep fighting.

"Don't worry, _my lord,_" Dyran said with a smirk, "I'll take good care of your lady, and your child will want for nothing." He raised his arms, preparing to strike the final blow. But it was _his _confidence that was misplaced. As Dyran moved his blade away from Lor'themar's neck, the Regent Lord struck. Lor'themar kicked Dyran's legs out from under him, and as the warrior staggered and fell, the Sin'dorei' leader planted his boot in his opponent's face. With a sickening crunch, Dyran went flying backwards, a spray of blood arcing through the air.

Lor'themar rolled onto his hands and knees, and Brealyn wrenched herself free. She kicked the sword over to him, watching in relief as he grabbed it. He raised his head, and gave her the ghost of a smile, before standing and turning back to Dyran, who had also regained his footing.

Dyran was in a bad way; his nose was broken and blood was gushing from his mouth. He had lost several teeth, and it looked like his jaw was either broken or dislocated. He was unable to stand straight, and Lor'themar knew that it was time to end the warrior's life.

Lor'themar strode forward, raising his own sword high. "I derive no pleasure from this, Sunblight," he said, "only satisfaction that I am at last able to dispense justice."

Dyran could not speak. All he could do was glare at Lor'themar with bitter, hatefilled eyes.

The death blow was quick and clean; more merciful than the one Dyran would have dealt Lor'themar. Dyran Sunblight had time enough to utter one last cry before his head was separated from his shoulders.

There was a short silence before Jasper Hawke let out a loud victory cry, one that was soon taken up by Halduron and the others. Only Braelyn and Lor'themar stayed silent.

Lor'themar could feel everyone's gaze upon him, but he did not turn around. He cared only for Braelyn's reaction, but he would not face her while he was still clad in his gore-covered armor. He began tearing it off, tossing it to the ground without care.

"What are you doing, my lord?" Aethas asked in Thalassian.

"I will not address Braelyn while I am covered in blood," Lor'themar replied, also in their native tongue. He thanked the Light that his face and hair remained clean. He reached down to unbuckle his boots.

He was just disgarding his greaves, revealing the fawn-coloured breeches beneath, when he heard Braelyn's soft voice.

"Lor'themar?"

He turned around, and saw that Braelyn was once again being held by her mother. She was staring at him with tear-filled eyes and he frowned when he noticed how pale she was. He needed to get her out of here, someplace safe where they could talk, and she could rest.

Braelyn looked like she wanted to come to him, but was hesitating, perhaps unsure of what _he _wanted. Lor'themar took several steps towards her, his eyes never leaving hers, but a figure blocked his path.

Jasper Hawke looked at him with a stern face, rigid and unyielding. He still had his sword and shield in hand, and Lor'themar knew the paladin would not hesitate to use them.

After everything that just happened, and all that Lor'themar had done to save Braelyn, her father was still going to interfere, still going to try to take her away. That frustrated him, anger boiling away under his skin, but he would not act on it. Not when it would cause Braelyn so much distress. She had already been through so much; it was not good for her, or their baby.

"Braelyn," he asked softly in Thalassian, "are you all right?"

Braelyn looked at him and nodded her head. She then surprised him by pulling away from her mother and pushing her father out of the way. She walked over to him, ignoring Jasper's protest, and buried herself in his chest. Her fingers clung to the soft silk of his shirt as she pulled herself into him as close as she could, and nestled her face in the crook of his neck. She said nothing, but after a few seconds Lor'themar could feel her shoulders shaking, and he realised that she was crying.

Lor'themar slid his arms around her, one hand resting against the small of her back, the other stroking her hair. "It is all right, Sweetheart," he said, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'm here now."

She said nothing, continuing to cry as Lor'themar held her and did his best to comfort her.

* * *

><p>There was so much Braelyn wanted to say to Lor'themar, but as soon as he spoke to her, all she wanted to do was hold onto him and cry. So that's what she did. The fact that his first words to her were an inquiry about her health spoke volumes about Lor'themar's character. If their situations were reversed, she doubted she would have acted the same way. She would have been yelling about all of the deception, the hiding.<p>

Braelyn heard the comforting words Lor'themar murmured to her, felt his fingers glide through her hair, and his hand rest against her stomach. She could hear her parents talking nearby, but refused to deal with them just yet. For the moment, she wanted only to stay where she was, listening to the beat of Lor'themar's heart.

"Braelyn is as clingy as I was when I was pregnant," Ellysan said as she watched her daughter and the Regent Lord. "Do you remember?"

"I do," Jasper replied, a small grin cracking his grim facade. "I couldn't be out of your sight for more than ten minutes without you becoming distraught and acting like I'd been gone ten years."

"Do you really think separating them is such a good idea then?" Odariah asked, walking up to them with Andorien by her side.

Jasper wanted to say yes, that keeping Braelyn as far away from Quel'Thalas as he could manage was the best thing he could do for his child. But seeing Braelyn with Lor'themar, and seeing how the blood elf treated her, made him question his instincts.

The way his daughter clung to Lor'themar Theron made it clear she wanted him in her life in some way, even if it was in a non-romantic capacity. She obviously felt safe with him, believing that he would not harm her or the baby.

He could hope that it was just hormones guiding her behaviour, or the result of the day's traumatic events, but it would probably be a false hope.

Begrudgingly, Jasper also had to admit that Lor'themar Theron had proved that he was capable of protecting Braelyn, and, more importantly, caring for her. He was holding her the way Jasper held Ellysan, as if Braelyn was the centre of his universe. The way the elf spoke to her, gently and full of affectionate respect, not angry accusations, also testified to his worth as a person.

Jasper wished he could read minds. Was it possible this was a love match and his daughter and the blood elf had not yet realised it?

"Braelyn," he said, and she turned her head to look at him, but did not leave Lor'themar's embrace.

"Yes, Dad?" Braelyn replied, and she dug her fingers into Lor'themar's chest, afraid that her father would attempt to pull her away again.

"If you wish to stay with Lor'themar, there is something you must know," her father said. His face was less stern now, and Braelyn hoped that he was willing to listen to her, to honour her wishes. "King Varian has declared that if you go with Lor'themar, you will forfeit your rights as a citizen of Stormwind. You and your child will be exiled, no longer permitted to enter Alliance lands."

"What?!" Braelyn said, and Odariah also made a sound of surprised outrage. Lor'themar, however, made no sound. He just gripped her more tightly. He knew that Varian would react the way he had, the way Lor'themar himself would have acted if their situations were reversed.

"The king can't afford to be compassionate for a second time, child," Ellysan said. "Did you honestly expect him to be?"

"No," Braelyn said, "I guess not. I was hoping he wouldn't find out." She buried her face in Lor'themar's neck again, taking comfort from his warmth. The thought of never seeing Goldshire again was heartbreaking, but so was the thought of denying her child the chance to know its father in a meaningful way. Brief visits in neutral territories would never provide the opportunity for her son or daughter to discover what a truly wonderful man Lor'themar was.

Jasper let out a long sigh and sheathed his sword. "I can tell you don't wish to be parted," he said, giving Braelyn and Lor'themar a disappointed look. Such an unholy mess this was, and he could forsee no happy ending for anyone. "And I no longer think that separating you against Braelyn's will is the right thing to do."

Braelyn raised her head to stare at her father in shock, and she could hear many murmurs of discontent from their audience. Lor'themar also stared, but he also mantained his hold on her, as if fearing some sort of trick.

"What are you saying, Hawke?" Lor'themar asked, running his hand along Braelyn's back.

"If Braelyn wishes to stay with you, then I will not attempt to stop her," Jasper said, though his tone implied that he very much wanted to. "I believe my wife feels the same. Elly?"

"I do," Ellysan agrees, but her eyes were stern as they met Lor'themar's. "You will, however, allow Braelyn and her child to travel freely, so that she may meet with us as often as she wishes."

"Of course," Lor'themar said with a polite nod. If they were willing to compromise, so was he.

"Do you really mean it?" Braelyn asked, her heart feeling lighter than it had since she'd discovered she was pregnant.

"Yes, Sweetie," her mother replied, giving her a fond smile. "I only want you to be happy and safe."

"Dad?"

"Yes," Jasper said, but he was still eyeballing Lor'themar. "But you _will _marry her, Lor'themar. You will do the right thing by my daughter."

"I was fully intending to do so," the Regent Lord said. "As soon as I get Braelyn home, we will... "

"No," Jasper interrupted. "You will marry her now, where we can all see. I must witness it. Odariah can conduct the ceremony."

"Jasper, be reasonable," Ellysan said. "You really want our child to marry here in the plaugelands, with a dead body practically at her feet?"

"NO!" Braelyn said loudly, finally detaching herself from Lor'themar, though she still stayed by his side. "If I choose to return to Silvermoon with him, it will be so that we can raise our child together. I _won't_ force Lor'themar into marrying me because of a baby. It's not right."

"Braelyn," Jasper protested, staring at her in shock. "You have to... "

"No, Dad," Braelyn replied stubbornly. "I really don't."

"What makes you think I only want to marry you because of our baby?" Lor'themar asked. "Do you not remember how I acted that night in Shattrath, or the things I said?"

Braelyn was shocked by Lor'themar's question, and he smirked slightly at her reaction. She blushed as he took her hand and kissed it, before placing his other hand on her baby bump.

"I am _extremely happy _that I fathered a child with you," he said, his eye boring into hers, "but I want you to be my wife because I have been waiting for you for my whole life."

Braelyn was... hell, she didn't know what she was. All she knew was that Lor'themar had just uttered the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, and she had no idea how to respond. Especially since he'd already surprised her by not yelling at her for hiding the truth from him for so long.

What could she say? 'Thanks, Lor'themar, you're such a sweetie'? She'd had no idea that his feelings were that intense, coming to believe that his words in Shattrath had been the result of his alcohol binge.

"You honour me more than I deserve," Braelyn said, smiling at Lor'themar. She was relieved to hear that he wanted the baby, and wasn't going to take it away from her, but a thought popped into her head and raised a new concern. "There are other issues that we must discuss, however."

"What troubles you?" Lor'themar asked, pulling Braelyn into his arms again. He liked having her there.

Braelyn sighed, and couldn't help looking over at Rommath, who was standing with Aethas and Halduron. He had a stoic expression on his face, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You are the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas," she told Lor'themar, with a pained smile. "Your people need you. To rule effectively, you need to get along with your advisors. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Rommath."

"Rommath and I have already had words about this," Lor'themar said softly, and she winced. "We can work through this, Sweetheart. I know we can."

"It is of no importance how I feel," Rommath interrupted. "I can control my emotions. All that matters is how _you _feel, Braelyn. If you truly wish to be with Lor'themar, then I will accept that."

Both Braelyn and Lor'themar turned to stare at Rommath, but his face was rigidly controlled. Braelyn couldn't speak, she was so touched by his words. So she smiled at him and mouthed, "Thank you." Rommath nodded in reply.

"It's getting late," Ellysan said. "You need to make a decision now, Braelyn."

Braelyn turned her gaze back to Lor'themar, whose face was as unreadable as Rommath's. She chewed on her lip, deep in thought. She didn't feel as torn as she thought she'd be, considering that the consequences she faced were so severe, but still... there was so much at stake. People were going to get hurt no matter what she decided, and that was hard to reconcile.

She felt Lor'themar's fingers brush gently across her stomach, and the baby kicked, as if recognising its father's touch. The look on Lor'themar's face was magical, and Braelyn felt it tugging on her heartstrings.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a chorus of screams. She looked around to see Mangle about to be run through by her father. "Dad, no!" she yelled, pulling away from Lor'themar to dash over to the ghoul's side. "Leave him be, it's just Mangle."

"What do you mean, 'it's just Mangle'?" Odariah said, staring at her in shock. "It's a ghoul, is what it is."

"Is that a _cat _on its head?" a night elf rogue asked.

"Yes, that's Mrs Fluffy," Braelyn replied.

"Mangle doesn't want Pretty Braelyn to go!" Mangle wailed, throwing an arm around Braelyn's shoulders. "Mangle wants to play with baby Braelyn."

"You're not going near the baby!" Lor'themar and Jasper said in unison. "Filthy creature," Jasper added.

"Hey, don't you be mean to Mangle!" Braelyn yelled. "He's the only one who's been nice to me during the past few days. He's perfectly harmless. Like a giant, undead teddy bear really."

"Oh, for the Light's sake," someone muttered. "This woman is crazy."

"Why do you even want to keep it?" her mother asked, giving her daughter a concerned look.

"Because he's always entertaining, always looking out for me," Braelyn said, with a shrug of her shoulders. "And it will piss Lethallan Dawnbreaker off. Let's see how awesome he is without Mangle around to do all the hard work."

"You are not bringing that thing into Goldshire," her father said firmly.

"Or Silvermoon," Lor'themar added, just as vehemently.

Braelyn stared at them both with a stubborn glint in her eyes, her head tilted in defiance. "Fine, then," she sniffed. "I'll just go live in a little cottage somewhere in the wilds, or maybe Ironforge. Mangle can keep me company, and help with the baby."

"Braelyn... " her mother warned.

"I'm not leaving without him," Braelyn declared, and stared at Lor'themar and her father with big, teary eyes. Jasper's shoulders slumped in defeat. He could never withstand those puppy dog eyes.

Lor'themar sighed. What man could resist such a look from his pregnant love? "Fine," he said wearily. "By all means, bring it along. Just don't come crying to me if one of the guards shoots it on sight."

Braelyn beamed happily and walked over to kiss Lor'themar on the cheek. She sniggered when Mangle hugged her father, the paladin looking visibly repulsed. "Play nice, Dad," she said as Jasper's hand started inching towards his sword.

"Well," a new voice said, and Braelyn was surprised to see Lord Tirion Fordring standing next to Andorien and Odariah. "Now that that's settled, we'll need your decision, Miss Hawke. It's not safe to be out here in such numbers, and it is getting late."

Braelyn nodded, her face becoming serious. She cast a glance at both her parents and Lor'themar, weighing up the pros and cons of each option. She tried to think logically, but her heart would not be ignored, forcing her to at least acknowledge the emotional impact of her choices.

She bit her lip, and made her decision.

"Firstly, I just want to say that... " Braelyn's sentence trailed off as blue lights began flashing in the air around them. The sound of ringing bells rent the air, and she realised that a large group of people were about to teleport in.

"Weapons out!" Jasper bellowed, just as the unexpected interlopers made their appearance.

Braelyn felt Lor'themar pull her back, and he stepped in front of her, sword outstretched, as she gaped in shock at the new arrivals.

It was the Kirin Tor, and they were out in force, accompanied by a group of Silver Covenant rangers. She heard her mother and Aethas swear under their breath as a group of mages parted to reveal the leader of their party.

"Well, well. Isn't this a curious sight?" Lady Jaina Proudmoore said with a cold smile. She looked at Braelyn,who was half obscured by Lor'themar. The Regent Lord glared at the leader of the Kirin Tor with an expression of anger and mistrust. "Looks like I arrived just in time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>poor Chelinka, these cliffhangers are going to be the death of you. And Mangle... like I said, all my stories seem to have at least one really silly bit in them.

Next chapter: It's a war of words as Jaina Proudmoore tries to take Braelyn and her child into the custody of the Kirin Tor. For the good of the Alliance, of course.


	13. Jaina

"What are you doing here?" Lor'themar snarled, keeping Jaina Proudmoore in sight as she walked towards the Hawkes. Braelyn saw him lower his weapon, but he made sure that she remained beside him, out of Lady Proudmoore's reach.

Jaina smirked. "One of my colleagues was kind enough to inform me of Miss Hawke's condition," she said. "I thought I'd come and make sure that she doesn't feel pressured into making a terrible mistake."

"What do you mean, my Lady?" Braelyn asked, moving out from behind Lor'themar.

"Well, I know that Regent Lord Theron will want access to his child," Jaina replied, "and no doubt your honourable parents would like to see you married before you become a mother."

"Is that a bad thing?" Braelyn asked, just as Lor'themar snapped, "This is none of your business, Lady Proudmoore."

"But of course it's my business, Lord Theron," Jaina laughed, as if he'd said something incredibly foolish. "The Hawkes are legendary figures within the Alliance. Their daughter giving birth to a half-blood elf will cause scandal enough, but it is survivable. She is after all, still young, and therefore prone to foolishness. If she actually marries the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, however? That's treason, and to see the Hawkes brought so low will cause irreparable damage to the morale of Alliance forces, and I would hate to see that."

"Nonsense!" Ellysan declared. "Of course, people will be scandalised, but I think you overstate the effect on our troops, especially as we are not actively at war. I doubt that morale would suffer at all. It's more likely a group of fools will start blathering on about the enemy 'stealing all our womenfolk'. And a small group at that."

"Yet you don't deny that it _is _treason, Ellysan," Jaina pointed out with a smug look. "And acts of treason make us all look bad."

"I still think that this is not your concern, Proudmoore," Lor'themar forcefully.

"Of course you do, Lor'themar," Jaina retorted. "It's in your best interests to continue on in this _unnatural _relationship."

"Says the woman involved with a dragon that masquerades as a half-elf," Rommath sneered. Jaina shot him a glacial stare.

"Leave Kalec out of this!" she hissed angrily, before composing herself.

"'Unnatural'?" Braelyn asked, beyond angry at the mage's interference. Lor'themar was right; this _was _none of Lady Proudmoore's business. "Is that how you described Rhonin's marriage to Vereesa Windrunner?"

"That's different!" Jaina exclaimed. "Vereesa is a high elf and an ally of the Alliance. She is not some _pathetic _mana-junkie sworn to the desturction of our race!"

That statement did not go down well with the blood elves, and even some of the Alliance troops looked at Lady Proudmoore with disgust.

"You seem to be unaware of an important fact, Lady Proudmoore," Ellysan said coldly. "King Varian himself has given my daughter the right to choose her fate, and the last time I checked, it is he who leads the Alliance, _not _you."

Lady Proudmoore's face turned red, out of embarrassment or anger Braelyn was unable to tell. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. The mage seemed incapable of speech for a few moments, and Lor'themar took advantage of the silence to make a statement of his own. He drew himself up to his full height and glared imperiously at Jaina.

"I will not allow my lady to be taken away from me, or her family, by force," he said. "Braelyn will determine her own future. If you attempt to manipulate or force her into anything, Proudmoore, I will intervene."

Jaina laughed, but it was a harsh sound, full of mockery, and devoid of genuine amusement. "Why, Lor'themar, I had no idea you were so noble and romantic!" she exclaimed. "But surely you haven't lost the sight in your one good eye? You are outnumbered, elf... though I'd welcome a fight."

"And what about the peace treaty, Lady Proudmoore?" Jasper asked. He was unclear what the mage hoped to achieve by coming to the Plaguelands, but he would not remain passive if his daughter and the Alliance were put at risk. "Think carefully before you jeopardise that."

"Oh, I have thought about this _very _carefully," Jaina replied, firmly in control of her emotions once more. "This peace treaty will achieve nothing for the Alliance except another dagger in the back. The least I can do is secure Dalaran's safety. Braelyn Hawke will be coming with me. Her presence in my city will help keep Horde aggression to a minimum."

Braelyn was confused. How would her being forced to live in Dalaran help secure peace? She doubted that Warchief Vol'jin would care about a single human, even if she did happen to be pregnant by one of his main allies. And even if he did care, he wouldn't be much of a Warchief if he let it influence his leadership. Braelyn doubted that the citizens of the Horde would be happy to know that their needs came second to those of Lor'themar's.

She looked at Lor'themar as the man let out an almost unholy growl. It reverberated deep in his chest as he glared at Lady Proudmoore, and Braelyn flinched to hear it. She had never seen him look like that, even when he was dueling Dyran Sunblight.

"I will see you and your Kirin Tor _dead _before I allow you to use Braelyn to keep Quel'Thalas in check. She is not a pawn in your little game, Proudmoore. You will not touch her, nor will you ever lay a hand on our baby," Lor'themar said, his words a solemn vow. He reached out and pulled Baelyn to his side. He was so furious that she could feel him shaking with the effort it took to contain the emotion.

"Lor'themar," Braelyn said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Calm down. I'm sure Lady Proumoore wouldn't stoop so low as to use me like that. She is just being over-zealous in her desire to help my parents."

Lor'themar didn't say anything, nor did he look away from Jaina, but Braelyn felt him lean into her touch slightly. Jaina saw the affectionate gesture and sneered at them with disgust.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, cousin," Odariah said, shooting Jaina a look of contempt. "If you were Lor'themar, would you attack the city where your lover and child were being kept, if you couldn't get them out before hand?"

"Oh, I doubt she intends to use Braelyn as a human shield," Ellysan said, sounding just as angry as Lor'themar. "I think she's more interested in making a trade; my daughter and grandchild in exchange for, let's say, that 'dirty traitor' Aethas Sunreaver? Have I got that right, Jaina?"

"It had crossed my mind," Jaina replied with a casual shrug. "Though either plan works for me."

Braelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that people acted like that, but to actually be a victim of such thinking was infuriating. She had regarded Lady Proudmoore with little respect since the Purge of Dalaran, but didn't think the mage capable of such appalling behaviour. To act like she wanted what was best for Braelyn and the Alliance, only to confess to such vindictive selfishness...

Braelyn placed a protective arm across her stomach and leaned in closer to Lor'themar. He caressed her waist gently, as if picking up on her anger and anxiety.

No one else had anything to say, and Braelyn realised that they were in a lot of trouble. The blood elves and her parents were outnumbered three-to-one, and that was _if_ the Alliance members sided with the Hawkes, not Lady Proudmoore. If it did come down to a fight, she wasn't sure that they would win.

"If my life will spare Braelyn and her child, then I will gladly give it," Aethas said, stepping forward. He looked at Jaina with no fear in his eyes, only contempt.

"Aethas, no!" Braelyn said. "I can't let you do that."

"Calm yourself, Miss Hawke," Tirion Fordring said, making his presence known at last. "For it is not necessary for Archmage Sunreaver to sacrifice himself so nobly."

"Lord Fordring!" Jaina exclaimed, looking very unsettled.

"Such dishonourable conduct, Jaina," Tirion said, a disappointed frown on his lips. "You have forgotten who you are. More importantly, you have forgotten _where _you are." He stretched an arm out, gesturing to the land around them. "If you attempt to abduct Miss Hawke, I will consider it an attack on my sovereignty," he continued, somehow managing to shoot an intimidating look at every single Kirin Tor member present. "And do not think for a moment that I wouldn't let Varian know what happened, either. Is Dalaran strong enough to withstand the forces of Stormwind, Quel'Thalas, _and _the Argent Crusade? Can it survive without allies?"

"Lord Fordring!" Jaina protested. "Surely you aren't siding with Lor'themar and his little whore?"

"Bitch!" Ellysan spat, and had to be restrained from attacking the younger mage. "How dare you!"

"I am siding with Miss Hawke," Tirion said, "who has so far acted more the honourable lady than you have, Jaina."

Braelyn let out a relieved sigh, and almost smiled when she heard Halduron start to laugh in the background.

Jaina flinched as if she'd been struck, then glared at Tirion, who just shook his head at her like she was his wayward child.

"You will have to kill me, Jaina," Fordring pointed out. "And the Hawkes, and the fine soldiers they brought with them. I'm sure you could blame it on Lor'themar, but could you actually do it and live with yourself?"

Braelyn watched the confrontation between Lord and Lady intently, the stress beginning to take its toll on her. She was exhausted, and feeling nauseated and dizzy. She leaned further into Lor'themar, who looked down at her with concern.

"It will be over soon, Sweetheart," he murmured. "She will not stand against Tirion."

Braelyn nodded weakly, and turned her eyes back to Lady Proudmoore, who seemed to wilt under Lord Fordring's verbal barrage. The Kirin Tor mage shook her head, as if trying to deny the truth of Tirion's words.

"Go home, Jaina," Ellysan said, and that seemed to shake Lady Proudmoore from her daze. She straightened her spine, and with as much dignity as she could muster, instructed her followers to return to Dalaran.

As the Kirin Tor began teleporting away, Lady Proudmoore fixed her gaze on Braelyn. Lor'themar growled at her in warning, but Jaina just scoffed at him. "You are very lucky in your supporters, Miss Hawke," she said, and Braelyn felt a shiver run down her spine. "I hope that luck lasts. I'd stay close to the Regent Lord if I were you."

"Jaina!" Tirion barked, and Jaina disappeared in a flash of blue light. Halduron let out a loud cheer, and Braelyn felt Lor'themar relax beside her, but she couldn't calm herself. She thought of Jaina's parting words, and her heart began to race, a cold sweak breaking out across her skin.

Braelyn broke free of Lor'themar's embrace and took a few steps forward, seeking Andorien's healing. As soon as she moved, her dizziness worsened. She let out a low moan, and placed a hand on her forehead. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong, she passed out.

Only Lor'themar's quick reflexes saved her from hitting the ground.

"Braelyn!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>I don't hate Jaina, but she makes a great villian.

Next Chapter: Braelyn wakes up, but where is she?


	14. I choose you!

Braelyn regained consciousness slowly, at first aware only of a babble of indistinct voices and a comforting warmth around her right hand. Her eyes flickered open and she saw her father standing at the end of the bed, looking old and haggard. When he saw that she was awake he let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank the Light!" he exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Braelyn opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a hoarse croak. "Here, sweetie, drink this," her mother said from her left and held a glass out towards her. Braelyn reached for it, but was distracted by the warmth around her hand tightening and stroking across her knuckles.

She looked to her right and saw Lor'themar sitting there with a ragged look on his face. He looked so worn and tired, and Braelyn's heart constricted painfully. She placed her free hand on his cheek and caressed it. He leaned into her touch and let out a soft groan, his good eye drifting shut.

"I thought I'd lost both of you," he whispered in Thalassian, his voice full of anguish.

A wave of panic hit Braelyn and she cast her eyes down to her stomach, her free hand dropping down to sweep over the curve.

"The baby is fine," Andorien said, his calm voice a most welcome sound, "but you need to drink what your mother is trying to give you."

Braelyn nodded, smiling at the druid and her cousin, who grinned in return and gave her two enthusiastic thumbs up. Braelyn turned back to her mother, and allowed her to gently pour the potion into her mouth. It tasted sweet and cold, like a mouthful of snow. It tingled on the way down and left her breathing small puffs of icy air.

Braelyn felt much better for drinking it, less fatigued and more alert. She cast her eyes around the room; besides her family and Lor'themar, Lord Fordring and an unfamiliar woman were also present. The woman was a warlock, and quite beautiful, with black hair, pale skin, and lips so red they had to be coloured with magic.

"Do I know you?" she asked the stranger. Her voice was still slightly hoarse, but she was at least able to speak and make sense.

"Oh, don't mind me, dear," the warlock replied, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm not here for you." The strange woman never even looked at Braelyn, her eyes firmly fixed on Lord Fordring. A long, dreamy sigh escaped those ruby lips, and Braelyn could have sworn she heard the warlock mutter something about 'irresistible shiny things'.

"Yes, well... " Lord Fordring said with an awkward cough. "How are you feeling, Miss Hawke?"

"I feel much better now," Braelyn replied. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you all."

"I think we do," Lor'themar said, and she turned towards him. The look on his face was one of a man who'd walked through the Firelands naked and unarmed, and survived. Braelyn felt herself start to drown in feelings of guilt and remorse.

"Lor'themar," she said, "I am so, so sorry that I left without saying goodbye, and for not telling you about the baby."

Lor'themar winced, and Braelyn knew that her actions had hurt him deeply. Yet he soon raised his face to hers and smiled softly. "Do not worry about such things now," he said, continuing to stroke the back of her hand. "They no longer matter."

Braelyn shook her head. He couldn't forgive her that easily, could he?

"Braelyn," Lor'themar said, this time more forcefully, "it doesn't matter. I understand more than you think. All I care about now is seeing you and the baby taken care of."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," she mumbled in reply, but allowed herself to be mollified, at least for the moment.

Braelyn jumped slightly as a loud scream echoed down a nearby hallway. "Not again," her father said with a scowl. "That ghoul of yours has taken to randomly sneaking up on people for spontaneous 'hug attacks'."

That last statement was directed at Odariah with a pointed glare. The priest grinned without shame and held up her hands. "I was just helping him acclimatise to life with normal people," she said. "I'm glad you didn't let us kill him, Braelyn; he and Mrs Fluffy are awesome!"

"He has rather livened things up," Lord Fordring admitted, a mischeivous twinkle in his eyes. "But I think you'd better go rescue him before he gets into trouble, Madam Starbreeze. I'm sure your husband will want to accompany you, as well."

Odariah nodded in aggreement, coming over to give Braelyn a hug. "We'll speak later, all right?" she said, and to her cousin's surprise, gave Lor'themar a friendly squeeze around the shoulders.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Braelyn asked. For everyone to have settled in so well meant it must have been a while.

"A week," her mother replied. "You were so exhausted, darling."

"I'll say!" Braelyn said, shocked. "You must have been so worried," she added with an apologetic glance at Lor'themar.

"Less worried than I was before I found you," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her hand. Braelyn started to feel guilty again, but then noticed the way her father was staring at the blood elf.

"Dad," she warned. "Don't."

Jasper somehow managed to look both sheepish and defiant. "Sorry, kiddo," he said, "but I can't help it. I'm your father."

"Well, Jasper, I'm sure the other father's of Azeroth would appreciate it if you put that concern to a higher purpose and gave me your opinion of Hearthglen's fortifications," Lord Fordring interrupted. "I heard from Eligar Dawnbringer that you are quite learned when it comes to the art of defense."

"What a good idea," Ellysan said, getting to her feet. She gave her daughter a hug, then walked over to take Jasper by the arm. "I could use some fresh air, and there are some questions I'd like to ask Crimson about shadow magic. I can't use it myself, but am interested in the theories behind it."

The warlock, who Braelyn realised must be the Crimson her mother mentioned, looked startled. It wasn't often a mage actually _asked _a warlock to discuss magical theory without some emergency hanging over their head.

Jasper did not look enthused by the thought of Braelyn being left alone with Lor'themar, but could only shoot a final, warning glare at the man before being dragged off by his wife.

"You're not going to be like that are you?" Braelyn asked, turning to the man beside her. He smiled, and shook his head, but there was an odd glimmer in his eye that she wasn't sure she liked.

"Oh, no," Lor'themar said, "I'm going to be worse."

Braelyn chuckled. She didn't know what to say, but wanted to spend time with Lor'themar. It was time to give him the answer everyone had been waiting for, but she didn't want to just blurt it out straight away. There were still things they needed to talk about.

She shifted over on the bed, patting the space beside her and inviting Lor'themar to sit closer to her. He looked surprised, but only hesitated for a moment before accepting her inviation. Braelyn leaned forward, allowing Lor'themar to slide his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, and wrapping her arms around him.

It felt awkward being so close to him, even though they had spent a night together and were expecting a child. At the same time, however, there was something incredibly comforting about his presence, and Braelyn did her best to concentrate on that feeling.

"I really wanted to tell you about the baby," she whispered, "but I... "

"Shhh, Braelyn," Lor'themar replied, and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I read your letter in Halfhill. I know that you were frightened, that you were just trying to protect our child. I won't lie and say I wasn't hurt by your decision, but I do understand it."

"I was a fool to think that running was the solution," she said. "How did you find out about the house at Halfhill anyway?"

"Your cousin wrote a letter to Aethas," Lor'themar said, "asking him to give a character reference for me. When I sent him to testify in person, she got mad and my men ended up kidnapping her and Andorien."

"By the Light!" Braelyn exclaimed. "It's a wonder they're still alive. Andorien would have gone feral."

"Yes, Aethas was a bit shell shocked afterwards. Said something about maulings, a polymorph, and several arcane torrents," Lor'themar said dryly, and she couldn't help giggling.

"I'm not surprised that Odariah ended up contacting you," Braelyn said. "I'm amazed she held out as long as she did, actually. My parents are _relentless _ when they want something."

"So I noticed," he said. "That determination and focus is what makes them such good parents, however, and why they were such excellent soldiers."

"Did you ever serve along side them?" Braelyn asked.

"No," Lor'themar replied, "but I did hear of them. They are very well regarded, Braelyn, even by the Horde. I am sorry that my relationship with them is so strained."

"They'll get used to you," Braelyn said, pulling his hand over her belly. "Everything is just so tense and unsettled right now, that's all. Mum has already started to calm down, and Dad... well, I don't think you'll ever be the best of friends, but his hostility will fade. He knows I won't let him act like that around the baby. I won't let him make our child think badly of you, even by accident."

Lor'themar made a non-commital sound and was content to rub her stomach for a few mintues. Braelyn sighed, and relaxed into him. Now that they had started talking, the awkwardness had disappeared, and she realised how much she liked being with him. She had always felt comfortable around him, even when she had been held captive in Silvermoon.

Braelyn stifled a yawn, fighting off a wave of exhaustion. She would sleep when everything was settled between her and Lor'themar. She felt him move her into a more comfortable position, and smiled.

"You were about to make a decision, weren't you?" Lor'themar asked. "Before Jaina made her appearance?" Braelyn couldn't see his face, but she heard the anger in his voice, and the fear.

"Yes," she admitted, "but there is still so much that bothers me. I want everyone to be happy, but neither choice really gives me the opportunity to achieve that. I lose my home, or you lose your child, and I know you won't allow that."

There was a long silence before Lor'themar answered. "I would fight for my child, yes," he confessed. "As much as it would pain me to do so, I would take him or her away if left with no other choice."

"But, Braelyn," he added after another lengthy pause, "there is room for compromise."

"Is there?"

"Yes," Lor'themar replied. "I won't force you to surrender your homeland if you really wish to raise our child there. All I ask is that you don't deny me access to my son or daughter. Meet with me here in Hearthglen, or your house in Halfhill. King Varian cannot stop you from travelling to neutral areas, even during times of open conflict, and right now we are at peace. He has no right to control who you speak to in those areas, either.

"We can spend time together there, as a family."

Braelyn was astounded by Lor'themar's offer. He was willing to sacrifice so much of his own happiness for her? Even after all that she had done? She felt tears gathering in her eyes, simply unable to process the emotions raging through her.

She tightened her grip on him, burying her face in his silk shirt. "You're too kind to me," she sobbed. Lor'themar did not reply, just held her as she cried, his arms warm and steady around her.

When Braelyn brought her emotions under control, she raised her head so that she could look up into Lor'themar's face. He gave her a reassuring smile, brushing the hair off her tear-stained cheeks.

"What do you want, Lor'themar?" she asked, voice waivering. "What would make _you _the happiest?"

Lor'themar did not hesitate. "I want to marry you. I want our child born in Silvermoon. I want to see you both everyday. I want more of _this_," he said, tightening his hold on her, face set in determination. "That is what would make me happy." He looked down to see Braelyn's stunned face and added. "I meant what I said to you down by the river. I love you, Braelyn Hawke."

"I... don't even," Braelyn blurted out. He _loved_ her? By the Light, when did that happen? She knew that he was in a bad way when she met him in Shattrath, but thought that it was just lust. Hell, even simple curiosity or a love spell gone wrong seemed more realistic to her than what Lor'themar had just confessed.

His behaviour since then... well, she _was _pregnant with his baby.

Seeing Braelyn's dumbstruck expression, Lor'themar laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It is all right, darling," he said. "I do not expect you to feel the same."

"Bdakefnekfnaasmd," was all Braelyn's overworked brain could come up with in response.

Laughing even harder, Lor'themar asked her if she would like to speak with her parents. "Mum... Odariah," she said weakly. "No men."

"As you wish," Lor'themar said, giving her one last kiss, this time on her lips. A sudden flash of heat brought Braelyn back to her senses. She watched him depart, his walk almost a swagger, and nearly called him back.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

* * *

><p>"It seems I may have misjudged him a little," Ellysan Hawke said after Braelyn finished telling her mother and cousin about what Lor'themar had said to her.<p>

"Just a bit," a stunned Odariah responded. "I mean he told me he loved you when I was in Silvermoon, but to offer to put aside his own wishes for yours... That's real devotion."

"He's certainly being more flexible than your father," Ellysan conceded.

"I know," Braelyn said, rubbing her tired eyes. "Dad is being so black or white about this."

"Don't let his opinions override your feelings," her mother told her. "In the end, all we want, all we have ever wanted, is for you to be happy."

"What do you two think of Lor'themar?" Braelyn asked.

"I think he is a very decent man," her mother replied. "More so than I originally thought. The fact that he loves you so much shows that he has good judgement as well."

"I like him!" Odariah declared. Seeing Braelyn's shocked look, she grinned and added, "I know. I'm just as surprised as you are. But, he did treat Andorien and I well when we were in Silvermoon, even though I wasn't very nice to him. He judges people by their actions, not their appearance, which is such a rare thing these days."

"What do you think I should do?" Braelyn inquired, but her mother neatly threw the question back to her.

"What do you_ want_ to do?" Ellysan asked. "What do you want for yourself and your child?"

Braelyn paused. Such an important question, the answer to which would determine the course of her life.

"I want a family," she replied, finally giving voice to her desires. "And I want to create a peaceful world for my child to grow up in. I want my child to be with its father and to know both its cultures."

"Then you should go with Lor'themar," Ellysan replied, and Odariah nodded in agreement. "You will have a family of your own, Lor'themar will not miss a moment of his child's life, and who knows, maybe you'll be able to help keep the current peace treaty going."

"Maybe improve it even," Odariah added. "Lor'themar might work to keep the more aggressive members of the Horde in line, with a human wife and a half-human child to think about. And you could do the same for our side, show people that we can learn to live together."

"But I won't be able to come home," Braelyn reminded her mother sadly.

"I know, sweetie," Ellysan said, "but that's not the end of the world. You did say that Lor'themar would allow us to visit you in Silvermoon, and Hearthglen is a lovely place. Your father and I could always build a house here."

"And I think that if we keep harrassing King Varian and remind him that the Horde and Alliance aren't at war right now, he might change his mind about exiling you," Odariah chipped in. "I mean, if we aren't at war, is it even really treason?"

Braelyn chewed on her bottom lip, as she thought about what her mother and cousin said. She was surprised that they both advised her to go with Lor'themar, but was also grateful for their honest advice. Her decision had been made earlier and she hadn't changed her mind, but she now felt more confident about it.

She felt like she was doing the right thing.

"Mum?" she said. "I've made up my mind. Will you get Lor'themar for me? I want to tell him first."

"Of course, sweetie," Ellysan said, getting to her feet. "Come along, Odariah."

Braelyn smiled as the two women left, and lay back against her pillows, gathering her strength for when Lor'themar arrived.

* * *

><p>Lor'themar walked into the infirmary to find Braelyn sound asleep, her golden brown hair bunched up her around her face. Loathe to disturb her, he sat down quietly in the chair beside her bed. He took her hand in his, smiling when she started mumbling in her sleep about setting Bitey on people.<p>

He was desperate to know what she had chosen, but would not wake her. Despite what Andorien had told her earlier, she had come very close to losing the baby while she was unconscious. She needed to rest, and take a special potion every few hours. It would be at least another week before she would be able to get out of bed.

Lor'themar closed his eyes. He'd promised himself he wouldn't think about how close they'd come to disaster, but it was difficult. In an effort to banish the painful thoughts, he kissed her hand, and recalled their time together, both in Silvermoon and Shattrath.

He had been by her side for roughly an hour when he heard her begin to stir. He opened his eye just in time to see her own flutter open, the ocean coloured orbs sleepy and confused.

"Lor'themar?" she asked with a yawn. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," he replied. He got up to help her sit up, then sat on the bed next to her. He was pleased when she snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around him. "I didn't want to wake you."

"All I ever seem to do these days is sleep," she grumbled.

"You need it," Lor'themar asked, laying his head on hers. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Braelyn pulled back and looked up at him. She smiled, but he could tell she was nervous. "You've been so patient," she said, "but it's time I told you what I want to do."

Lor'themar's heart skipped a beat. He hoped... well, he hoped for so many things. He prayed that he would be granted at least a few of them.

"I want to return to Silvermoon with you, and marry you, and be a family, and show people that humans and blood elves can coexist peacefully," Braelyn said in a great rush, her words almost unintelligible.

Lor'themar let out a very loud, very relieved sigh, though what he really wanted to do was shout his joy out to the skies. The relief he felt was immense, as if he'd been carrying a mountain around on his shoulders without knowing it was there until it was removed. He swept Braelyn against his chest, kissing her wherever he could reach.

Lor'themar heard Braelyn giggling, and something she'd said made him pause in his celebration. He looked at her with a erious look on his face. "You said you wanted to marry me," he said, "but I don't want you to feel that you have to do that to make me happy. Just having you and the baby with me will be enough."

"I was only worried about that earlier because I thought you felt you had to marry me because I was pregnant," Braelyn replied. "Now that I know that's not the case, I would like us to make things official. I want our baby to have your name."

"But you don't reciprocate my feelings," Lor'themar said, "and I would not force you to marry where you do not love."

"I have always respected you, Lor'themar," Braelyn said, caressing his cheek. "You are such a good man, and I think of you with great fondness." She paused for a second, eyes darting to the side as a soft blush coloured her cheeks. "I'm sure that I will come to love you in time," she added, "especially if you keep wearing the Eyepatch of Seduction."

"My what?" Lor'themar asked with a startled laugh. Braelyn's blush deepened, and he felt her squirming in embarrassment.

"Your Eyepatch of Seduction," she repeated, her fingers tracing the edges of his eyepatch. She gave a self-conscious laugh. "It's very... _attractive_."

Lor'themar grinned, leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, but she did not pull away. Instead, she nuzzled him.

"Is that what caused you to surrender in Shattrath?" he asked, grin morphing into a smirk. "Here I was thinking it was the way I undid your buttons with my teeth."

Braelyn let out an embarrassed squeak, but it was quickly cut off by Lor'themar claiming her lips in a kiss. It was a long time before he let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>so much talking! Crimson, the paladin-obsessed warlock belongs to AMCM74. And Braelyn has popped up in another story, this one called Light of the Elements by Chelinkathearchmage. Go check it out. It features Bitey in all his boot chomping glory.

Next Chapter: Braelyn and Lor'themar embark on the next stage of their life together.


	15. Family

Braelyn married Lor'themar two weeks later in a simple ceremony held in Hearthglen's town square. She wore a white silk dress and carried a bouquet of yellow roses, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Lor'themar wore a tuxedo, his white blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Lor'themar was attended by Halduron and Aethas, Braelyn by Odariah and Lorelai. Rommath had returned to Silvermoon; officially, he was to act as Regent in Lor'themar's absence and prepare the city for her arrival, but Braelyn knew that he had really left because he could not bear the pain of seeing her marry another man. She understood why he'd gone, but was still disappointed. She hoped that they would be able to build a friendship out of the ashes of their former relationship.

Braelyn smiled as she saw Lor'themar dancing with her mother. She didn't know what they were discussing, but they were both laughing. It made her kind of nervous. Her father was dancing with Lorelai, occasionally throwing a stern glance at her new husband. While the two men were no longer openly hostile to each other, the situation between them was still strained. They were civil to each other, but only because they focused on the one thing they had in common; Braelyn. In a few years time, they might begin to be friendly towards one another.

Maybe.

She felt a soft bump against her knee, and, looking down, Braelyn saw Bitey by her feet. Her father had brought her pets back to Hearthglen after his trip to Stormwind to inform King Varian of Lady Proudmoore's actions. The King had offered his congratulations to the bride and groom, but did not relent on his decision to exile Braelyn, though Jasper was confident that it would be overturned soon enough.

"Hello, Bitey," she said, smiling when the lynx let out a sorrowful mewling sound. "I'm sorry, baby. I know it's hard to resist with all these nice paladins around, but you're still not allowed to chew on anyone's boots."

"You're a harsh mistress," Lor'themar said, sliding onto the bench next to Braelyn. He held out a drink to her, watching her swallow it down. She grimaced; the water was tainted by the potion Andorien was making her drink every few hours, and it tasted foul.

"The worst," Braelyn said with a shake of her head. She reached out and took Lor'themar's hand in her own, her wedding ring twinkling in the candlelight. She couldn't help the happy grin that spread accross her face; it was her grandmother's ring, the one she thought she'd lost in Shattrath. When Lor'themar pulled it off the chain he wore around his neck to place it on her finger, she had started to cry. She'd thought it was lost for good, and to have it returned to her under such circumstances made her cherish the moment even more.

"What were you and my mother laughing about?" she inquired, and Lor'themar smirked. _Uh oh._

"She just thought I might like to know a few stories about my bride's childhood," her husband replied, looking all innocence and light. Braelyn gave a hefty sigh and looked at Lor'themar with a face sad enough to rival Bitey's.

"She told you about the time I attempted to tame a kobold, didn't she?"

Lor'themar nodded, struggling to hold back a grin. "It was lucky Jasper was there with you," he sniggered.

"In my defence," Braelyn said, a blush creeping across her cheeks, "I was only six years old!" Lor'themar lost it completely at that, laughing loudly at her embarrassment.

"Nice," Braelyn said wryly. "Laughing at your pregnant wife on your wedding day. You're a real keeper."

"I'm sorry, darling," Lor'themar said, pressing a quick kiss to her hand, "but you are the most adorable person I have ever met."

"Hmph," Braelyn said, but without any true anger. It was actually very nice seeing Lor'themar act so... informal and carefree. It was a relief to see the man underneath the Regent Lord's facade.

"How can I make it up to you, Lady Theron?" he asked, his serious expression ruined by the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I will do anything to earn your forgiveness."

Braelyn looked out to the dancefloor. Her parents were dancing together, wrapped up in each other's arms and looking blissfully happy. On one side, Andorien and Odariah were also dancing; on the other, Lorelai and Aethas. She felt a stab of envy in her heart. That is what she wanted.

"Will you dance with me, Lor'themar?" she asked wistfully.

"It would be my pleasure," her husband replied, standing up and bowing to her. He offered Braelyn his arm, and with a beautiful smile, she accepted. She allowed him to lead her onto the dancefloor, smile growing as the people around her began to applaud.

Braelyn's stomach got in the way a little bit, but she got as close to Lor'themar as she could as the music changed to something slower and more sedate. Andorien had told her she had to take it easy, but she didn't mind. As a hunter she was agile, but that agility tended to abandon her while she danced, so the slower the tempo, the better.

Braelyn and Lor'themar drifted slowly around the dancefloor, oblivious to the looks they received from their friends and family. They had eyes only for each other, and were both cherishing every second they had together before they must return to the world outside Hearthglen's gates.

* * *

><p>"This isn't how I was expectin' ya to return ta Silvermoon, B," Boxer Dolarsine said as he walked into Braelyn's new home. "Not that I ain't happy for ya, of course."<p>

"Boxer!" Braelyn cried out happily. She went to push herself out of her seat, but the Goblin ambassador stopped her with a wave of his hand. She had been back in Silvermoon for months, and was due to give birth any day.

It couldn't come soon enough.

"I was wondering when you finally come back!" she said. "I was beginning to doubt you ever would."

"As if I could miss this!" Boxer chuckled, gesturing to where Braelyn lounged on a couch by the window. "Braelyn Hawke-Theron, the new Lady of Quel'Thalas, exiled for loving the Regent Lord."

Braelyn grimaced. "You make it sound so simplistic," she told her old friend. "The truth is much more complex, as well you know." She shook her head as Boxer just grinned at her unappologetically. No doubt the Goblin was telling his own version of events to all his contacts.

"How've ya been settlin' back in, Sweets?" Boxer asked, helping himself to some of Braelyn's chocolates. "Anyone givin' ya any grief?"

"It was very tense at first," Braelyn replied with a small frown. "People were unsure of how to react when they heard about me and Lor'themar. The last any of them had heard about me, I'd been sent home by Rommath, completely brokenhearted, then all of a sudden I'm back again. Only this time, I'm married to their Regent, and pregnant as well.

"They were told before I re-entered the city, but hearing about something isn't quite the same as seeing it."

"Have they settled down?"

Braelyn shrugged. "For the most part. There are still some who don't like me because I'm human, and some of the magisters are upset because of Rommath's distress, but I was expecting that. Generally, people seem to be happy that Lor'themar is happy. They trust his judgement, and me chosing to marry him and return to Quel'Thalas at the cost of being exiled by my own king has won me some approval."

"And how is the hubby?" Boxer asked her with a mischievous grin.

Braelyn's face lit up with happiness at the question. "He is very well," she said, a fond smile gracing her features. "He is... wonderful."

Boxer laughed, the cackling sound drawing the attention of Bitey, who padded over to nip at the Goblin's boots. "I guess I don't need to ask how you feel about him, huh?" he said, scratching the lynx's ears. Bitey let out a happy growl, and licked Boxer's fingers.

Braelyn blushed, her eyes dropping to where her hands rested over her belly. When she told her husband that she was sure she would come to love him in time, she'd thought it would be a slow process, but her heart had proven her misguided. She'd come to realise that she already did love him the day her parents arrived in Silvermoon.

Her father had witnessed a blood elf mage giving Braelyn a filthy look, and had started questioning if Lor'themar was doing anything to ensure his daughter's acceptance and safety in the city. Jasper, acting out of concern for his child, only wanted to help her, but Braelyn had been outraged. She was so angry at her father's inability to appreciate all that Lor'themar _had _done, that she'd started yelling at him, working herself up into quite a state.

Lor'themar had calmed her down, speaking in soothing tones as he actually defended Jasper Hawke. Braelyn, shocked into silence, had looked up at her husband, only to be transfixed by the expression on Lor'themar's face. He was looking at her as if she were the centre of his world, and was so concerned for her wellbeing that he was willing to reach out to a man who had done little to earn his consideration, just to avoid upsetting her further.

Braelyn knew then that she had made the right decision in marrying Lor'themar, and that he was the one for her. She was so overwhelmed by this realisation that she'd grabbed hold of him and kissed him right there on the streets. Not caring at all that they were being watched.

If the cheering and goodnatured catcalls were anything to go by, nobody had seemed to mind anyway.

Boxer laughed again, wobbling back and forth on his seat. The laughter stopped as he saw Braelyn grimace and clutch her stomach. "You okay, B?"

"I don't know," Braelyn replied, then cried out as a second sharp pain pierced her abdomen. "I need Lor'themar. And Andorien."

Boxer jumped to his feet, running from the room and yelling for Cynriel. The butler took one look at Braelyn's face, and immediately left again, calling for Andorien and then asking Boxer to head over to Sunfury Spire to fetch Lor'themar.

Braelyn groaned, clutching her stomach. She looked up sharply as Andorien entered the room, a serious look on his face. "The baby!" she exclaimed. "I think it's time!"

The druid knelt down and scooped Braelyn into his arms. "Just relax and keep breathing," he told her. "Let's go welcome your child into the world."

* * *

><p>After fifteen hours of the most excruciating pain Braelyn had ever known, she got to hold her son in her arms; a blonde haired little boy the absolute image of his father. His ears were a little shorter than a full blood elf child's, but apart from that it was difficult to see any of Braelyn in him at all.<p>

Braelyn thought he was perfect, a tear of joy trickling down her cheek as she pressed a kiss to the newborn's head. "He's so beautiful," she whispered, beaming at Lor'themar, who had one arm around her while his free hand was stroking his son's head. The look on Lor'themar's face was something she would never forget; he looked content, as if everything missing from his life had finally been given to him.

"That he is," Lor'themar replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Oh, how I love you both."

"I love you, too, Lor," she said, smiling as her husband stared at her. It was the first time she'd admitted her feelings out loud, and seeing her husband's reaction, she regretted not doing it sooner.

Careful not to disturb their son, Lor'themar leaned in an kissed her. "I would die for you," he whispered desperately in Thalassian. "For both of you. Never doubt that."

"I know," Braelyn replied, smiling happily, and kissing his cheek. "But please don't. I need you to stick around and change nappies."

"I'm glad to be of service," Lor'themar chuckled, just as there was a loud thumping sound outside of the bedroom.

"Mangle want to see baby Braelyn!"

"Not yet, Mangle," Ellysan Hawke. "Grandmas first."

"And Grandpas!" Jasper added.

Braelyn laughed as Lor'themar sighed. "Must we let them in?" he asked.

"Unless you want them to kick the door in," she replied. She looked over to where Andorien was sitting quietly in the corner. The druid was keeping an eye on them to make sure everything was all right and that Braelyn was recovering. "Andorien? Can you let them in? Just Mum and Dad, though."

"Of course," the night elf replied, "but not for too long."

Jasper and Ellysan came in looking as excited as children at the Darkemoon Fair. "Oh, Braelyn, he's adorable!" her mother said, bending over to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Look at all that hair," she added, patting Lor'themar on the shoulder.

"Good job, Braelyn," Jasper said, his voice full of emotion. "Such a fine looking lad." He nodded at Lor'themar in approval.

"Baby Braelyn so tiny!" Mangle exclaimed, and they all looked over to see the ghoul sticking his head around the door frame. Halduron and Odariah were also looking in.

"That he is," Braelyn laughed. She raised an eyebrow at Lor'themar as her husband lifted their son out of her arms.

"Would you like to hold your grandson, Jasper?" Lor'themar asked, and Ellysan and Braelyn stared at him in shock. Jasper looked speechless for a moment, then hightailed it over to a chair. He sat down, and held his arms out.

Lor'themar chuckled, and placed his son in the human paladin's arms. To his surprise, Jasper burst into loud sobs, causing the baby to wave one of his tiny fists in the air. "I'm a Grandpa!"

"Oh, Jasper," Ellysan said, coming over to rub her husband's back. When Jasper calmed down, she turned to her daughter and asked, "Have you named him, yet?"

"Yes," Braelyn said, nodding at Lor'themar. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"His name is Darius," the blood elf said proudly, beaming at his son. "Darius Hawke Theron."

"Sounds regal!" Odariah said from the doorway.

Braelyn nodded again, this time stifling a yawn as she did so. Andorien frowned and got to his feet. "I think it's time for us to leave," he said, and Jasper let out a disappointed groan. "Braelyn needs her rest."

"You can come back for more cuddles later, Dad," Braelyn said as her father placed Darius back in her arms. "I promise."

Jasper kissed her on the forehead. "Rest well, Sweetie, you've earned it," he said, and with one last affectionate look, he and Elyssan departed. Andorien followed them, closing the door behind him.

Lor'themar sat down beside his wife, wraping his arms around both her and his son. Braelyn leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you as happy as I am?" she asked.

"Happier," he replied. "He really is the most perfect thing, isn't he?"

"Absolutely," Braelyn agreed. She trailed a finger down the baby's soft cheek, smiling as his green eyes flickered open. "Hello there, little one."

Lor'themar reached down and kissed Braelyn on the lips, before placing another on his son's head. "Welcome to the family, my son."

Braelyn grinned to see Lor'themar so happy, not sure how she could survive so much joy. She snuggled into her husband's side, letting her eyes drift close as the town cryer began shouting out the happy news in the street below.

"To Our Lord and Lady a son is born! Rejoice, and give thanks to the Light!"

_Rejoice, and give thanks, indeed_, Braelyn thought as she fell asleep, Lor'themar taking hold of Darius. _I have much to be thankful for._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>and it's over! Thanks for all your reviews. I will now be returning to The Light Among the Shadows.


End file.
